


The Last Post

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Dirty Talk, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Online Relationship, Say "bye-bye" to Avengers, homophobic!White, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир саморазрушается, и это, конечно, дерьмово. Но все может стать еще хуже – например, когда вдруг обнаруживаешь, что один маленький секси-супергерой, с которым ты сутками переписываешься по сети в промежутках между отключениями электричества, живет в другой реальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Самая горячая супергеройская цыпочка

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> (баннер и иллюстрации подготовлены [ **Гелликой (Gell)** ](http://gellika.deviantart.com/)
> 
> А благодаря прекрасной **Андре** у **The Last Post** появилось [продолжение](http://roksen.diary.ru/p208710633.htm). 
> 
> the last post (англ.) – 1) повестка перед вечерней зарей;  
> 2) сигнал горном при погребении;  
> 3) последнее сообщение.

  
_ВС США: Хорошо, но не отлично, стараются оставить своих солдат в живых. С 1775 года.  
Американская поговорка_

_Любовь – это единственное доступное нам чувство,_  
_способное выйти за пределы времени и пространства._  
_Interstellar_  


  
«Не думал, что мы это пропустим. В смысле, мы не пропускали ни одной кинопремьеры со Скарлетт Йохансон с тех пор, как вышел «Вики Кристина Барселона», мы вполне могли бы заслужить почетное звание непропускателя», − недоумевает Желтый. 

Нет, это не его имя, он правда Желтый. У него мерзкий узнаваемый голос, способный вызывать у неподготовленных разжижение мозга и водянку яичек. С таким голосом его могли бы звать как-то вроде Алоис Фернандо или типа того.

«Ну, этот дебил не слишком-то внимателен. На днях он сожрал шаурму вместе с бумагой, потому что та размокла от вытекшего соуса. А помнишь тот случай, когда он откусил кусок кебаба вместе с зубцами пластиковой вилки? − подключается Белый. – Мы все ждали, когда один из них вонзится в наш желудок изнутри. Делали ставки. Но все прошло гладко. Мы способны переваривать пластик?..» 

У него голос не лучше. В крайнем случае, он сошел бы за Джереми.

«И прекрати давать нам дурацкие имена. Серьезно, это последнее предупреждение», − бесится Белый. У него сложные отношения… да буквально со всеми.

− И что ты мне сделаешь? Будешь распевать рождественские гимны, пока у меня не начнутся судороги? – Уэйд пытается засунуть в рот остаток тако, то есть примерно половину, и сам удивляется, когда у него это выходит. Какое-то время он не может продолжать мысль, потому что старательно пережевывает – любой из ведущих программ о здоровье мог бы им гордиться.

Пожалуй, половина тако – это все-таки слишком много. Челюсть начинает ныть.

Уэйд наслаждается обедом в совершенно пустом кафе. Позади него, прямо над окошком выдачи блюд, телевизор сеет панику хорошо поставленным женским голосом. Нетрудно вообразить, как выглядит его обладательница – прямой нос, высокие скулы, красивые ключицы, маленькая грудь.

− Кмфрлы, − булькает Уэйд и, поморщившись, проглатывает многострадальный тако. – В смысле, Кимберли.

Прямо перед ним – огромное панорамное окно. Владелец кафе, мистер Перес, поставил прямо у стекла стойку наподобие барной и высокие стулья, чтобы посетители могли есть, глядя на прохожих, словно на рыб в огромном аквариуме. Кто-нибудь скучный, вроде того заторможенного снайпера с красной звездой во весь металлический бицепс, сказал бы, что есть перед огромным окном опасно, что так любой, у кого есть хоть один глаз и авторучка с пружинным механизмом, может пришить тебя, но Уэйд не какой-то там коммунист-параноик. К тому же, ему нравится наблюдать за бардаком, творящимся снаружи.

«А помнишь, как мы пропустили начало зомбиапокалипсиса?.. Это было очень неожиданно. Ну, или нет».

− Ты, конечно, сравнил, − Уэйд откидывается на спинку стула, заставляя тот покачнуться. – Теперь-то мы в курсе происходящего. Славная, милая Кимберли не дает нам расслабить булки. 

Люди бегут по улице – все с рюкзаками, пакетами, переносками для животных. В новостных репортажах вторые сутки показывают пробку на чудом уцелевшем Бруклинском мосту. За это время гигантский затор из машин вряд ли сдвинулся больше, чем на десяток метров. Желтый клянется, что начинает узнавать лопоухого парня в «Форде», стоящем в крайнем правом ряду. Так же часто, как это подтверждение краха современной городской инфраструктуры, по телевидению показывают лишь ролик о землетрясении, хорошенько взбудоражившем Квинс. Капитан Америка бегает среди завалов и раздает приказы, чумазая девочка бьется в истерике, когда полицейские пытаются ее увести от воронки, на месте которой некогда стоял ее дом, кто-то роет землю окровавленными руками. Съемка любительская, поэтому изображение дрожит. Горе-оператор матерится через слово, его трогательные откровения об устройстве мироздания кое-как прикрывает звуковой сигнал. Уэйд ожидает увидеть, как под конец, под непрекращающееся пиканье, прилетает Человек-Паук и раскидывает в стороны гигантские обломки бетонных плит, но он почему-то так и не появляется. После этого ролика обычно включают блок аналитики, в котором старый импозантно выглядящий хрен рассказывает: землетрясение оценивается в 7,5-7,8 баллов по модифицированной шкале Меркалли, но по разрушительности запросто может потягаться с Великим Аляскинским землетрясением, потому что эпицентр расположен близко к поверхности. Сейсмологи сообщают, что это еще не конец, нью-йоркцам нужно готовиться к новым подземным толчкам и новым потерям. Активное движение земной коры зафиксировано также в Японии и на острове Сахалин, Хоккайдо привычно накрыло цунами; различные секты Судного дня активизировались, предсказывая скорое падение гигантской кометы и смерть всему живому.

− Что-нибудь еще, мистер Уилсон, сэр? – кричит, выходя из кухни, мистер Перез.

Это симпатичная кафешка, открытая несколько лет назад семьей мексиканских иммигрантов. Тесная – не развернешься. На полу сероватый потрескавшийся кафель. В туалете периодически заклинивает защелка на двери.

Отличное место.

«Жаль будет, если ее не станет, − замечает Желтый. – Тут нам всегда бесплатно добавляют соус. Где еще сейчас такое встретишь?..».

− Может, тако, амиго? – Уэйд окидывает оценивающим взглядом пивную кружку. Ну, не будет же он допивать его просто так. – С нарезанным стейком, в острой томатной тортилье. Спасибки!

Мистер Перес, немногословный мужчина лет пятидесяти, кивает.

− А вы почему не бежите? – интересуется Уэйд. – Типа, весь город в панике, срочная эвакуация. Фильм «Двадцать восемь дней спустя» начинается прямо сейчас, а не через месяц. Блин, какой это к черту месяц, если в нем двадцать восемь дней? Разве что февраль.

− Эвакуация – это для богатых бездельников, − отвечает мистер Перес с акцентом. – Бедные не выбирают. Кроме того, бедным надо работать. Добавить вам соус «Чеддер»? За счет заведения.

Уэйд щелкает пальцами и изображает, что стреляет из револьверов, как на старом-добром Диком Западе. Да, да! Он хочет соус, хочет тако и допить наконец свое пиво. Потому что ему не нужно руководить разбором завалов и, тем более, не нужно эвакуироваться. Уэйд берет большой лист желтоватой бумаги, которые тут используют вместо салфеток под тарелку. С одной стороны на них напечатаны ребусы для детей, но другая сторона пуста. Уэйд выбирает из кучи восковых карандашей, разбросанных по стойке (все, чтобы подрастающее поколение не заскучало), красный и размашисто выводит: «ЭТО АПОКАЛИПСИС, СУЧКИ!». 

«Добавь инфографики! – сухо советует Белый. – Ну же, нарисуй что-нибудь. Расправь свое дряблое воображение!».

Закусив нижнюю губу от усердия, Уэйд изображает вокруг надписи гигантские фейерверки, кривые звезды и большую желтую субмарину, плывущую между облаков. Тут он замечает, что несколько подростков с рюкзаками, проходящих мимо «его» окна, замедляют шаг, глядя на него. Воспользовавшись моментом, он прикладывает свое творение к стеклу, ухмыляясь во весь рот. Подростки, не на шутку впечатлившись не то рисунком, не то великолепием уэйдового рта, отскакивают от окна и очень быстро идут вниз по улице.

«Это не потому, что ты пиздец какой страшный, − утешает его Желтый. – Просто ты отвратно рисуешь».

*** *** ***

После новой серии подземных толчков Нью-Йорк проводит шесть дней без электричества, а на седьмой день свет очень по-библейски дают (не везде, а только там, где еще сохранились вышки линии электропередач и порванные провода легко заменить), но магазины не возвращаются к привычному графику и никто больше не жарит хот-доги на углу Бродвея. Громкоговорители аварийного оповещения транслируют на опустевшие улицы краткие сводки новостей. С удручающей периодичностью звучат слова о том, что президент США гордится стойкостью американцев, но что-то в голосе диктора заставляет заподозрить − сам президент этой стойкостью обделен и давно забурился в свой сияющий бункер в самом центре Европы. Ряды полиции изрядно поредели, а оставшиеся в живых офицеры безуспешно борются с небывалым разгулом преступности. Словно предчувствуя неминуемый крах прежней экономической системы, никто не грабит банки (кроме, может быть, идиотов, которым невдомек, что деньги и драгоценные металлы такими темпами скоро выйдут из оборота). Зловещая Шестерка под шумок забирает огромный генератор радиантной энергии из лаборатории Колумбийского университета, что выясняется с просто огромным опозданием – искать, где они затаились, уже бесполезно. Тем временем простые граждане познают все прелести жизни в обществе, где нормы права и морали постепенно уходят в небытие. Самые предприимчивые оптом вывозят из оставшихся без охраны супермаркетов консервы и вещи общего пользования, чтобы перепродавать их с наценкой – поколение людей, выросшее на благодатной почве фильмов про зомбиапокалипсис. Уэйд не какой-то там паникующий придурок, вооруженный битой, и он видел настоящий зомбиапокалипсис, поэтому, когда Белый начинает нудеть, что в их Крепости Одиночества не помешает организовать схрон, он отправляется в армейский магазин. Там всегда можно найти что-то дельное, но когда весь мир решил накрыться звездой, полезность этого места попросту зашкаливает. В конце концов, именно там в изобилии водятся галеты в металлических банках, сухие пайки всех мастей (с некоторых пор для доблестных военных американской армии запечатывают в вакуумную упаковку практически все – от чили до лимонного пирога), спальники маскировочной расцветки, всепогодные зажигалки Windmill, наборы для чистки оружия и прочие нужные вещи.

Получив четыре блока влажных салфеток и личную гору энергетических батончиков, на которой точно можно продержаться пару лет, запасливый Белый наконец успокаивается и дает Уэйду возможность вынести из ближайшего не разграбленного до конца продуктового с десяток упаковок M&M’s и одного совершенно неадекватного типа, который на эти упаковки посягнул. Точнее, последнего выносит взрывом гранаты. Магазин при этом лишается дверей, но это – сущий пустяк.

− Вежливость, мать твою! – поучает Уэйд оторванную ногу, валяющуюся на развороченном крыльце. – Слышала о таком когда-нибудь?.. Я первым увидел этот M&M’s!

В общем и целом, положение дел в новом Нью-Йорке ему не нравится. Проблема даже не в том, что все ужасно недружелюбные, а эре фастфуда пришел конец. За те шесть дней, что света не было, Уэйду пришлось четырежды сгонять на мотоцикле в Юнион-сити, чтобы посмотреть вечернюю программу HBO East, а один раз странная визгливая семья даже вынудила его взять их в заложники. Это не круто, совсем не круто, тем более, что мать невротичного семейства все время хлюпала носом и молилась. Такое кому угодно испортит драгоценные часы у телевизора.

С электричеством все как-то веселей. Сначала подача тока в его съемную квартиру (одну из них, но судьба остальных теперь под большим вопросом) слабая, ее едва хватает, чтобы заставить гореть настольную лампочку, но со временем Уэйду удается подключить даже ноутбук. Вознося осанны всемогущим ягодицам Святого Покровителя Убийц за терминалы спутникового интернета, он выходит в сеть.

− Еще немножко, и у меня бы началась ломка. Я бы корчился на полу в страшных мучениях и блевал, − делится Уэйд с голосами в своей голове. Он и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет чувствовать такое облегчение всего лишь от вида того, как в браузере загружается стартовая страница. – Эй, почему никто из вас мне не сочувствует?

«Ты рожден для страшных мучений, − Белый явно не чувствует угрызений совести за собственное равнодушие. – К тому же, интернет-зависимость проявляется не так. Максимум, что тебя ждало – небольшой дискомфорт в области пригорающей задницы».

− С чего это моя задница должна пылать? Кто-то придет к нам в гости с черным резиновым стеком? 

«Ну… Никакого Твиттера с фотографиями красоток в бикини, никаких новостных лент с фотографиями красоток, у которых под спандексом нет бикини», − объясняет Желтый, делая вид, что зевает от скуки. 

− И Паучок! – Уэйд в порыве чувств пинает ножку стола и отбивает себе большой палец. Нет, конечно, начисто лишившись однажды этого самого пальца или даже всех остальных, пережив переломы ног, их отрубание, растворение в кислоте и превращение в подставку для торшера, не стоит обращать внимание на такие мелочи, но это, блядь, больно! − Мы столько времени о нем не слышали. Как думаете, Паучья Башка еще жив? Он не пришел разбирать завалы и не захотел отшлепать за плохое поведение зарвавшегося пацана, спершего конфетки из магазина. Черт, а ведь этим пацаном был я!

«Можешь проверить, нет ли его в списках погибших», − с неудовольствием замечает Белый.

«Если он умер, воздадим ему почести! Сложим алтарь в честь него и нарисуем паутинку на Бруклинском мосту. Ах, нет, дерьмо, мы совсем забыли, что мост все-таки рухнул вместе со всеми теми машинами», − ругается Желтый.

«Машин было слишком много».

− Если он умер, с него снимут маску? Покажут нам лицо героя? Мы хотим увидеть мертвый пример безрассудной смелости и бесполезной самоотверженности! Он горячий? Так, стоп, возможно, он уже холодный, но готов поклясться, что при жизни он был просто дьявольски горячим!

«О, да как скажешь…» − ворчит Белый.

− Ты имеешь что-то против Паучка? – осведомляется Уэйд, листая новостные ленты. Списки погибших героев даже искать не требуется, они повсюду, снабженные гигантскими заголовками «Страна будет помнить» и фотографиями с мест бравых подвигов. Это же не какие-то никчемные обыватели, чья судьба никому не интересна.

«Нет, просто ненавижу все это пидорство».

− О, ну простите, что у меня встает от вида длинных ног и скульптурных ягодиц. Некоторые дрочат на старух, ну, настоящих старух, с пучками искусственных волос и домашними армиями кошек, почему бы тебе не подвергнуть их порицанию? Эти пожилые женщины такие милые, пахнут нафталином и смолой − конечно, ведь старый-добрый Ной привез их когда-то к берегам процветающей Америки на своем корабле, вместе с попарно отобранными зебрами и пингвинами. Кстати, вам не кажется, что Ной был тем еще нацистом? Но вернемся обратно к очаровательным геронтофилам-извращенцам. Почему бы просто не нашлепать им по щекам за то, что вот этими грязными руками они потом обнимают своих мамочек?! – взвивается Уэйд. Некоторые вещи его реально выбешивают, и, к сожалению, с этим не всегда можно справиться при помощи пистолета. – Что, съел, да? Съел?..

«Паучьей задницы нет в почетном списке дохляков, так что просто заткнись, − отзывается Белый. – О, глядите-ка, зато тут есть Хоукай. И Сокол. Плохая неделя для сердитых птичек?..»

«М-м-м, и Халк. Можете себе представить? − удивляется Желтый. – Как, блин, эти умники избавились от Халка?..»

«Может, добрый доктор начал перевоплощаться во время первых толчков, а потом под его весом развалилось все здание, он провалился в какую-нибудь трещину, и там его раздавило?»

«Это же Халк! Он должен был прогрызть себе путь на волю!»

− Вы в курсе, что мне вообще не интересно слушать все эти причитания о Халке? – вмешивается Уэйд. – Ну да, он гигантский и зеленый, но он же тупой! И не приспособлен к командной работе. Почему он вообще в Мстителях… эээ, был в Мстителях?..

Теперь великий и всезнающий Гугл снова в его распоряжении, поэтому Уэйд набирает поисковый запрос «почему Халк в Мстителях» и с интересом просматривает несколько форумов, на которых сидят супергеройские фанаты и те, кто любит их троллить. Он так и не получает однозначного ответа насчет членства Брюса Беннера в Мстителях, но это потому, что ищет не слишком внимательно. Почти сразу же он натыкается на одном из форумов на тему «Кто, по-вашему, самая горячая супергеройская цыпочка?». Уэйд изучает ее около часа, изредка вскрикивая «Да иди ты!..» и разражаясь взрывами смеха (Девушка-Белка? Какой дебил вообще считает Девушку-Белку секси?), а после спешно регистрируется, потому что ему есть, что сказать всем этим задротам.

Ведь Уэйд знает правду. Самая горячая супергеройская цыпочка – это Человек-Паук.

*** *** ***

− Салют, самая горячая супергеройская цыпочка!..

Питер, покупающий хот-дог в «Papaya King», вздрагивает и поворачивается на голос. Джонни Шторм появляется в забегаловке словно бы из ниоткуда. Судя по возмущенным возгласам сзади, ему хватает наглости распихать локтями стоящих в очереди людей, чтобы оказаться рядом с Питером. Периодически Джонни ведет себя как кретин, но это слегка чересчур даже для него.

− Твоя сестра – самая горячая супер-геройская цыпочка, а я всего лишь иногда занимаюсь паркуром в цветастых лосинах, − Питер забирает у продавца свой заказ (хот-дог с хрустящим луком и сыром). − Чем обязан такой чести?

Джонни присвистывает.

− Толсто, Паркер! С тобой уже и пошутить нельзя.

− Пошутить о горячих цыпочках? Только если сначала принесешь мне королевское подношение из «Кентукки фрайд чикен». Или просто дашь мне поесть.

− Ха, так ты не видел?

Питер ненавидит что-то «не видеть»: когда он «не видит» чего-то в школе (а в тех огромных уродливых очках, которые он раньше носил, вообще можно разглядеть удивительно мало), это обычно значит, что весь его рюкзак испачкан супер-клеем с розовыми блестками, а к футболке сзади прилеплен стикер «въеби мне, мне это нравится». 

Да уж, очаровательные школьные годы.

− Не видел чего?

− О-о-о!.. – ревет Шторм, когда они наконец выходят на улицу, в самое пульсирующее сердце Манхэттена, и вытаскивает из кармана кенгурухи смартфон. – Щас. Чувак, ты должен заценить, это чума!.. 

Разумеется, он открывает браузер и что-то судорожно ищет, пока вокруг снуют вечно спешащие люди с дипломатами, рюкзаками, бумажными пакетами «Блумингдэйлз» и «Сакс». Питер хмурится. Интернет – это плохо. То есть, не всегда, конечно, не стоит забывать про Амазон и сайты вроде «Что приготовить из того, что есть в холодильнике», но когда Джонни Шторм скалится во все зубы, активно прокручивая страницу какого-то форума, интернет – это просто ужасно. Самое худшее изобретение дьявола, серьезно.

− Если хочешь показать мне порно с Человеком-Пауком, я его уже видел, спасибо. Если хочешь показать мне гей-порно с Человеком-Пауком… та же фигня.

− Гуглишь себя? – удивляется Шторм. – Молодчина, для такого нужны яйца! Но это не порно. Просто хотел донести до твоего сведения – один псих в интернете пишет, что серьезно запал на тебя. Я с ним пообщался немного – так, чисто поржать, − и вот этот парень на всю голову ебанутый. Там крыша не то что съехала, ее, видимо, в свое время вообще не достроили.

Питер делает бровями движение «расскажи мне что-нибудь новенькое» − рассказ Джонни производит на него не слишком большое впечатление. С таким он, как и все прочие ребята в с дурацкой работой, сталкивался постоянно. Сумасшедшие, определенно, главные его фанаты. Их он привлекает даже больше, чем детей. С тех пор, как Питера приняли в Мстители, в башню стала поступать почта и для него. Разумеется, все «взрывные» и «зажигательные» подарки сразу же отсеивают, зато все остальное он получает и даже просматривает. Иногда в посылках лежит что-то милое, вроде печенья с нарисованными помадкой паучками (конечно, даже самую вкусно выглядящую выпечку нельзя есть без предварительной экспертизы и, на всякий случай, после нее тоже), но куда чаще там встречается чье-то использованное нижнее белье или открытки с аппликациями из раздавленных насекомых, обрезков ногтей и прочих столь же тошнотворных вещей. Все, что Питер успел узнать о мире – это то, что, во-первых, люди жутко неблагодарные, а во-вторых, лучшей метафорой всеобщей известности будет заплыв по океану дерьма в бурю на протекающей резиновой лодке.

− И этот чувак считает тебя самой горячей супергеройской цыпочкой! – подытоживает Джонни Шторм. Судя по его взлетевшим интонациям, Питер должен впасть в шок или испытать суеверный ужас, но тот слишком занят размышлениями, стоило ли взять еще и фирменную папайякинговскую «кудрявую» картошку фри.

Серьезно, после открыток с ногтями тролли из интернета кажутся наименьшим злом.

− Ну же! – Шторм, которому совсем не нравится отсутствие реакции, пихает Питера локтем. – Скажи, это забавно!..

− Забавно – смотреть видео «Человек-Факел жарит зефирки», а это – обычная история из жизни анонимуса с форчана. Правда, я думал, что имиджборды ушли в прошлое. Видимо, ошибался. Если кто-нибудь не будет дрочить одной рукой, пока другой набирает «Я бы вдул», мир наверняка рухнет. Видишь, этот парень спасает всех нас! Кроме того, если кто-то говорит, что он бы вдул, это не значит, что он бы реально вдул.

− Конечно, если это касается тебя. Ведь никто не хочет все следующие десять лет своей жизни выковыривать ложкой влажный бетон из-под плаката Риты Хейуорт! – Джонни со всей дури шлепает Питера по плечу – как он сам полагает, ободряюще. – Понял?

− А, да, здесь не помешает еще пара шуток про мой рост и про то, что алкоголь без предварительной проверки документов мне продадут только после сорокалетия, когда, знаешь, пойдут первые морщины, − Питер с наслаждением доедает остатки хот-дога.

− Ну-ну, не будь так жесток к себе. Тебе всего-то надо подождать, пока не стукнет тридцать пять, − ухмыляется Джонни. – А пока перебьешься безалкогольным кокосовым шампанским… Блин, вот же дрянь!

Питер делает вид, что хочет ему врезать. Джонни покупается и отбегает, громко хохоча, наталкивается на проходящую мимо девушку, принимается извиняться, пытаясь выглядеть учтиво и обаятельно. Когда девушка не поддается его чарам и удаляется, оскорбленная, он пожимает плечами и кричит Питеру сквозь бесконечный поток прохожих:

− В крайнем случае, попросишь своего поклонника! Но будь осторожен, черт, я не собираюсь покупать костюм с пайетками только потому, что ваша свадьба состоится в Лас-Вегасе!..

*** *** ***

Питер вспоминает о «поклоннике», когда ложится спать. В первое мгновение его даже озадачивает, почему он вообще думает о нем. Интернет завален кучей дерьма про Человека-Паука: обещаниями распять его на каком-нибудь столетнем дубе в Центральном парке, насадить на шпиль Нью-Йорк Таймс Билдинг или, в крайнем случае, выебать в крайне грубой форме. Те, кто считает, что быть Человеком-Пауком весело и отпадно, явно никогда не выходили в сеть. Питер пытается не читать всякую мерзость, потому что оттого, прочитает он это или нет, ничего не изменится, мир не станет лучше, разве что кошмары, которые ему снятся, станут на порядок страннее. Но после вдохновенного рассказа Шторма о каком-то поехавшем ему становится… любопытно? Ну, просто так, в порядке бреда. Интересно же, что происходит в мозгах у других людей. Может, это ключ к тому, зачем какие-то психи отправляют Человеку-Пауку открытки, щедро украшенные биоматериалом?..

Питер вылезает из кровати и вновь садится за ноут. С трудом припоминает название того форума, на котором висела тема с обсуждением самых привлекательных супергероинь. Это сложно, потому что мест, где ведут подобные беседы, тьма. Супергерои – новые селебрити. Народ любит перетирать, каким гелем укладывает волосы Капитан Америка и с кем это заявился в Метрополитен-оперу Рид Ричардс.

Наконец, Питер находит тот самый форум. Ту самую тему. Он почему-то чувствует себя нервно, и ему смешно от этого. Боже, он на самом деле собирается читать тред о самом себе, когда мог бы посвятить сну на час больше и встать утром, ощущая себя чуть менее разбитым.

Начало обсуждения довольно стандартное: грудь Капитана Марвел, грудь Черной Кошки (Питер фыркает – с каких пор она вообще супергероиня?), задница Вдовы, противостояние тех, кому нравится нос Вдовы, и тех, кого тошнит от носа Вдовы… В теме больше восьмидесяти страниц, и Питер, не выдержав, переходит к концу. Потом, правда, ему приходится отмотать на семь страниц назад, потому что – серьезно – все они посвящены холивару на тему его скромной персоны. Ну, и еще того, насколько по-гейски дрочить на святой образ Человека-Паука. Некто с ником Дэдси считает это базовой человеческой потребностью, и с его аргументацией «А ты закатайся в рубероид, у***к» трудно поспорить.

Вообще, чувак с ником Дэдси много чего считает. Даже слишком. Наверно, он бы поведал миру еще больше о своих взглядах на оральный секс, государственное устройство и свободную продажу атомных подлодок, если бы в в какой-то момент его не забанили, потому что он перестал ставить звездочки в ругательствах. Еще он считает себя главным фанатом Человека-Паука. Копит дурацкий фанстафф Человека-Паука. Думает, что задница Человека-Паука – произведение искусства, поэтому ее слепок должен стоять в Музее Уитни.

− О, как мило, − бормочет Питер. Как человек, никогда не посещавший спортзалов, он почти польщен.

Дальше выясняется, что в случае смерти Человека-Паука Дэдси мечтает замумифицировать его труп и посадить у себя в гостиной.

− Уже не так мило, − замечает Питер. – Зачем ему мой высохший труп?.. Но он хотя бы не собирается украсить мной громоотвод какого-нибудь небоскреба, это уже дохрена.

Зевнув, Питер открывает профиль Дэдси. Серьезно, выбор ника просто кошмарный – что-то среднее между Бетси Росс (1) и чем-то мертвым. Плюс, этот ник девчачий, хотя его обладатель вроде как мужчина. В профиле не указано ничего конкретного – ни настоящее имя, ни возраст, ни место, где этот тип живет. Типичный обитатель холивар-форумов. Все, что в нем есть необычного: красная панда на аватарке и то, что он получил статус мега-флудера спустя сутки после регистрации. Последнее кажется Питеру особенно забавным.

− Вот же ему нечем заняться!.. – бормочет он.

Наверно, этот Дэдси – просто один из тех неудачников, кто до старости живет в родительском доме на попечении у матери. Не хочет найти нормальную работу, потому что он «выше этого», а восьмичасовое торчание в офисе убивает его талант к изготовлению рыболовных приманок. Целыми днями смотрит телешоу для домохозяек и, конечно же, сидит в интернете. Еще один диванный Наполеон.

Или, может, он – обычный подросток? Во всяком случае, все признаки спермотоксикоза и фанатичного отношения к супергероям налицо.

Питер задумчиво нажимает курсором на строчку, в которой указан контактный е-мэйл Дэдси – стеганые-чимичанги-собака-точка-ком − и нервно смаргивает, когда перед ним открывается окно для отправки письма. Зачем он ткнул в это? Что с ним?.. 

Ладно. Иногда бывает просто… любопытно. Есть что-то необыкновенное и ужасно рискованное в знании о том, что представляет собой человек, который мечтает увидеть тебя замумифицированным в собственной гостиной. Это же что-то из разряда экстраординарного, верно? Редко кто думает о таком. Вот, например, разве кто-нибудь жаждет установить в холле своего загородного поместья пластинированное тело Тони Старка, превращенное в отвратительную, анатомически идентичную статую? Вот именно, нет. Или Питер попросту об этом не знает.

«Привет», − набирает он в пустом окне для сообщения. А как еще можно начать этот разговор? И что вообще следует написать? «Я – Человек-Паук, и считаю тебя абсолютно больным, но ты мне почему-то интересен. Поболтаем?». Питер издает стон, полный страдания, и опускает голову на сложенные перед собой руки. Он точно наживет себе неприятности, не сможет потом отвязаться от этого психопата, и все, абсолютно все, будут повторять ему, что Питер сам виноват. И он, конечно, будет виноват – потому что не справился со своим любопытством и заварил жуткую кашу. Заваривает прямо сейчас.

Питер добавляет к «привету» закрывающую скобку. Вот так, со смайликом выглядит более дружелюбно.

«Это ты – самый главный фанат Человека-Паука? Я думал, это Уилл Уэйдсон. Он вроде как глава фанклуба».

Вот так – просто и ни к чему не обязывает. А по ответу уже можно будет судить, что из себя представляет этот тип. Хотя в письме Питера нет ничего особенного, вряд ли ответ на него будет фонтанировать безумием на пустом месте. Сто к одному, что это обычный доморощенный тролль…

Питер какое-то время смотрит на набранный текст, осознавая, каким же редкостным придурком он является, и уже тянется закрыть окно, когда нечаянно отправляет свое послание.

Ну упс.

− Точно надо поспать, − Питер трет глаза. – Разберусь с этим завтра.

Он и так уже потратил полтора часа своего бесценного времени на всякую чушь. Утром он будет цепенеть от усталости, вырубаясь на доли секунды в подземке и тут же просыпаясь.

Пора спать.

Однако у мироздания на этот счет свои планы. Как только Питер, потягиваясь, добирается до кровати, ноутбук, который он забыл закрыть, издает радостный звук, свидетельствующий о пополнении в почтовом ящике.

− Твою дивизию…

Письмо отправлено с почтового адреса имени стеганых чимичанг.

«Уилл Уэйдсон?! Это ж вроде мое имя? Или нет?.. Точно, нет, хоть и похоже. Меня зовут Уэйд Уилсон, а ты кто? Только не говори, что ты Паучишка, я в жизни не поверю, так что начинай отрицать прямо сейчас, а не то я приду выбивать из тебя дерьмо. В субботу? Суббота тебя устроит? Однажды нас уже пытались наебать, и этот фокус больше не пройдет».

Питер приподнимает брови.

М-да. А ведь Джонни предупреждал.

«Эй, звезда пассивной агрессивности, ты со всеми такой доброжелательный? Мне просто стало интересно, зачем тебе нужен твой кумир в замумифицированном виде. Хочешь сделать из него подставку для шляп? Опору для книжной полки? Будешь пугать им соседских детей на Хэллуин? Просто раскрой секрет, и я наконец смогу заснуть спокойно», − печатает и отправляет Питер.

Он ждет ответа минуту, пять минут, а после падает на кровать. Даже если какой-то сумасшедший хочет сделать из него подставку для шляп, он разберется с этим завтра. Вернее, сегодня. Через четыре часа и двадцать три минуты.

*** *** ***

К утру в почте творится нечто за гранью добра и зла. Еще не до конца пришедший в себя Питер лелеет последнюю надежду на то, что это сон, просматривая тринадцать непрочитанных писем. Вот же стеганые чимичанги!

«Кто это недоброжелателен?! МЫ ОЧЕНЬ ДОБРОЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНЫ!»

«И дружелюбны. Прямо как наша красно-синяя конфетка. Так бы его и обсосал. Облизал, я имел в виду облизал. Так лучше?..»

«И в каком это месте я пассивный? Хочешь, чтобы я был пассивным? Обломись!».

«Эй, ты девчонка? Простите, простите мою грубость! Ты – леди? У тебя большая грудь? Намекнешь, насколько большая? Дьявол в деталях. Можешь не стесняться, мы не из тех, кто сравнивает сиськи нулевого размера с ручками радиоприемников».

«Я тебя обидел? Извини, извини. Я паникую, когда кто-то молчит».

«Я, БЛЯ, РЕАЛЬНО В ПАНИКЕ! НЕ МОЛЧИ! АЛАРМ! АЛАРМ!»

«О’кей, эти маленькие мягкие зефирки помогли мне успокоиться. Божественное благословение сахарной пудры. И Желтый. Хочешь знать, кто такой Желтый? А вот и не скажу!»

«Ладно, это мой воображаемый друг. Только тсс, не рассказывай об этом другим детям, они и так не слишком меня любят».

«Это все зависть».

«И детская жестокость. Вот же маленькие злобные охуевшие берсерки!»

«Слушай, а ты тоже фанатка Человека-Паука? Если да, сможем вместе обсуждать его задницу! Тебе нравится его задница? Я бы мог воспеть его локти и хрупкую линию кадыка, но без его восхитительных, упругих, искусно выточенных ягодиц все это не имело бы никакого смысла! Или девушки смотрят в нем на что-то другое? В следующий раз изучим, насколько у него большой член. В последнее время мой телевизор показывает совсем хреново. Проблемы с антенной».

«И я не хочу делать из Паучка мумию! Сексуальный и лысый Арнольд Вослу завершил свое триумфальное шествие по большому экрану, и это стало не модным! Но выбора нет. Это наш единственный шанс заставить его остаться подольше… Или ты знаешь способ, как уговорить Паутиноголового быть моим гостем? У меня есть пиво и хреново показывающий телевизор. Да, точно, я уже об этом говорил».

«Ты уже спишь, да? Споки-ноки! Не захлебнись слюной во сне, ты нужна мне живой! (Всегда мечтал о друге по переписке. Будешь моим другом?)».

Питер представляет себя в виде персонажа комикса. Представляет, как его лицо превращается в густую, вязкую массу и стекает. Да, изображение этого процесса стало бы прекрасной иллюстрацией к его самочувствию в эту минуту.

Нужно умыться. И наконец проснуться.

А потом проснуться еще раз.

*** *** ***

Время подходит к обеду – Питер успевает выпить стаканчик кофе, дважды перекусить, отсидеть полторы лекции и немного успокоиться. Поначалу он не собирается отвечать на письма, потому что все это попахивает безумием и тяжелой обсессией, но потом его начинает точить чувство вины. Каким же нужно быть одиноким, чтобы написать тринадцать е-мэйлов кому-то совершенно незнакомому? Черт. Черт-черт-черт. Сначала этот чувак (Уэйд Уилсон) и его жуткая общительность вызывают у Питера легкую тошноту и чувство, слегка напоминающее панику, но каждая прошедшая секунда все сильнее отклоняет стрелку его эмоционального состояния в сторону жалости. Жалость – это плохо. Жалость ужасна. С другой стороны, вполне возможно, что Питер жалеет его на пустом месте. Парень же двинутый!

Вторая лекция (та, половину которой Питер уже отсидел) оказывается очень скучной. Просто мучительной. Время похоже на клейстер – оно даже не тянется, а попросту застывает. Питер достает смартфон и проверяет почту. Новых сообщений нет, но тринадцать предыдущих смотрят на него укоризненно.

Питер едва слышно вздыхает. Ведь не случится же ничего страшного, если он всего-то прояснит один момент…

«Эй, Уэйд Уилсон. Я вроде как парень».

Он не собирается поддерживать эту беседу, ничего такого. Просто у него нет большой груди, и он абсолютно точно не леди. Вот Капитан Америка – тот да, леди, а Питер – нет.

Голос лектора навевает мысли о чтении заупокойной мессы. Питер мог бы соврать себе, сказав, что так скучно ему не было никогда, но эти лекции у него каждый вторник, и каждый вторник это именно настолько же скучно.

Питер лениво обновляет страницу с почтовым ящиком раз за разом. Ну же! Ну же!..

О да.

Ответ все-таки приходит.

«Это ничего. Я не против парней. Мне нравятся парни. Не в том смысле. Или в том?.. Так из какого ты типа парней? Ты же не какой-нибудь накачанный шкаф с короткой шеей? Нет, нет. Что-нибудь маленькое и задротское? Остренькие коленки? Хилые ручонки?»

Питер ухмыляется.

«Эй, вот это сейчас было обидно! Между прочим, мои хилые ручонки здорово надрали бы тебе задницу».

«Ммм, спанкинг?.. Я весь готов. Где? Когда?»

Гугл любезно проясняет Питеру, о чем идет речь. Не то чтобы он был совсем не просвещенный, просто… ну, да, он не гений БДСМ, и, по большому счету, его жизнь можно было бы назвать скучной. Обычную жизнь, в которой он не супергерой, а так себе парень. Умный и не слишком популярный. И жуткий неудачник.

Питер запускает руку в волосы. Так, что можно было бы на это ответить?..

«Хочешь, чтобы я вот так сразу тебя отшлепал? Что, мы даже кофе сначала не выпьем?»

Уже отправив очередное письмо, Питер немного озадачивается. Это же не похоже на флирт, нет? Потому что он не флиртует. Это просто его чувство юмора. Да, оно ужасное и напрочь лишено тормозов, он в курсе.

Уэйд Уилсон – один из самых странных людей, с которыми Питер прямо или косвенно знаком, − молчит довольно долго. За это время изнуряющая лекция заканчивается, а Питер забегает в ближайшее кафе за добавочной порцией кофе (кажется, ему пора переходить на безкофеиновый – капиллярная сетка на белках глаз начинает напоминать спутниковые снимки рек из космоса). Стоя в очереди между грозным афроамериканцем с дредами и миловидной кореянкой, поглощенной планшетом и видеосвязью по скайпу, Питер в очередной раз проверяет почтовый ящик. Ему приходится постоянно напоминать себе, что он общается по сети с реально прибабахнутым субъектом, но это не слишком помогает: переписка вызывает в нем необъяснимое ощущение веселого, немного нервного ожидания, на которое доводы разума не действуют. Это же так увлекательно – гадать, что будет в следующем сообщении, а главное, никогда не угадывать! 

«Олдскульное свидание? Наденешь для меня галстук-бабочку и шелковое бельишко?»

Питер громко фыркает, представляя себе эту картину. Афроамериканец с дредами оглядывается на него.

«Галстук, бельишко… И больше ничего?», − набирает Питер, не в силах прекратить бесшумно смеяться. Наплевать, что даже бариста странно на него поглядывают.

Черт, нужно добавить в список дел: «Прекратить вести двусмысленные разговоры с незнакомцами из интернета». Но это просто… сильнее него. Это как если бы какой-нибудь шизанутый, умеющий метать глазами молнии, вдруг вообразил себя новым темным мессией, забрался на самое высокое здание Манхэттена и начал читать оттуда прочувствованную речь, а у тебя на языке уже сформировался изящный способ объяснить ему, какой он посредственный идиот. Как тут удержаться?..

Новое письмо приходит моментально. Вот так – лучше всего. Питер не любит ждать, и да, он сможет насладиться разом и гигантским миндальным маккиато, и собственным остроумием. Не так уж много людей приходят в восторг оттого, что он пускает остроумие в ход, но Уэйд, похоже, не из их числа. «Двинуты-ый», − как сказал (пропел) бы Джонни Шторм своим самым слащавым голоском.

Сообщение начинается кучей текстовых смайликов. Во всем этом нагромождении знаков Питер разбирает только несколько сердечек. Далее следует вопрос: «Как тебя зовут, пирожок?».

Вот же дерьмо, а. И дело даже не в «пирожке».

Питер может представиться любым именем: Лайам, Эрик, Джо, Кларк. Правда, в именах недостатка нет. Никто не узнает. В особенности – не узнает этот тип, Уэйд Уилсон. Он может быть где угодно. Жить себе в Южной Дакоте на ферме и ни о чем не подозревать. Возможно, Уэйд Уилсон – это даже не его имя. Оно просто всплыло в разговоре после диалога о главе фанклуба Человека-Паука и, более того, ужасно похоже на имя главного, с позволения сказать, арахнофила Америки. Наверняка выдумка.

И все-таки Питер медлит.

Если задуматься, что такого особенного в имени Питер? Есть Питер Пэн. Питер Динклэйдж и Питер Капальди. Питер Джексон еще. В мире изобилие самых разных Питеров. Так почему бы и не назваться собственным именем? Даром, что ли, говорят, что лучшая ложь – это дозированная правда? Имя Питера, по большому счету, совершенно безопасно… 

Ладно, ладно. На самом деле этот вопрос, про имя, яйца выеденного не стоит. Просто у Питера паранойя, но она есть у всех самопровозгласившихся спасителей мира. Просто чудо, что Тони Старк спит не в ударопрочном титановом гробу с автономной системой подачи воздуха и встроенным биотуалетом.

«Питер», − Питер даже зажмуривается на секунду, когда отправляет ответ.

«ПИТИ?! Мы ставили на Марка. Кто-то только что крупно проигрался».

«Игра шла на деньги?»

«Деньги – вчерашний день. Растворимый куриный суп – вот новая валюта!»

Питер смеется и, поднимая взгляд от экрана смартфона, понимает, что подошла его очередь.

− Миндальный маккиато, пожалуйста, − хотя, черт возьми, теперь ему хочется дурацкого куриного супа с мелкой забавной вермишелью в виде букв.

 

 **Пояснения:** 1) Бэтси Росс (урожденная Элизабет Гриском) – швея, которая (по легенде) сшила первый флаг США  



	2. II. Червивый Нью-Йорк

  
Новый Нью-Йорк наверняка послужил бы для Луиса Ройо неиссякаемым источником вдохновения. Уэйд, насвистывая, шагает вдоль высоток, украшенных темными потеками – пару дней назад выпал ржавый дождь. По громкоговорителям объявили, что ничего страшного нет, просто из-за сильного ветра красная песчаная пыль из Сахары поднялась в тропосферу и преодолела огромное расстояние, чтобы обрушиться на Большое Яблоко вместе с дождем. Желтый считает, что это – огромная ложь, призванная прикрыть гигантские выбросы продуктов горения на загибающихся «тяжелых» предприятиях. Уэйду почти нет до этого дела. Вода в водопроводе появляется дважды в день, утром и вечером, и очищенной может зваться лишь для проформы. Ее слабый желтоватый оттенок должен навести каждого любителя здорового образа жизни на тревожные мысли, но Уэйд к ним не относится, поэтому может забить на то, во сколько раз в этой воде превышено содержание кобальта и цинка. На вкус она как дерьмо радиоактивного мамонта, с таблетками для обеззараживания – как сильно хлорированное дерьмо радиоактивного мамонта. Как-то Уэйд решает пить только Доктор Пеппер, двое суток страдает от сильнейшего сушняка и сдается только когда его слюна начинает напоминать растопленную карамельку.

Приличную воду он получает только когда выбирается на задание в Будапешт. Работа не сложная и, кроме того, в Европе довольно спокойно, если не считать мелких, с муравья размером, черных жучков, которые потихоньку завоевывают города. Откуда они взялись – неясно. На первый взгляд, жуки не несут в себе никакой угрозы людям, но они – везде. Ползают по стенам домов (снаружи и внутри), спускаются в метро, грызут деревья вдоль улиц. Уэйд все ждет, когда они отожрутся до поистине непристойных размеров и начнут нападать на мирное население (Белый не единожды вспоминает раритетную игру «Фаренгейт»), но не тут-то было. Появляется срочное сообщение об ухудшении сейсмологической обстановки в Карпатском бассейне. Уэйду уже надоели встряски, поэтому он торопится вернуться в Нью-Йорк − благо, ребята, которые оплачивают ему эту операцию, оказываются настолько щедры, что высылают его обратно чартерным рейсом.

Все-таки, в Нью-Йорке у него все уже обустроено. В какой-то момент Уэйд оказался последним жильцом симпатичного многоквартирного дома высотой в двадцать этажей, в честь чего украсил свое жилище головокружительным граффити с эмблемой Дэдпула. Перетащил к себе портативный генератор электричества и прочие нужные вещи, вроде коврика для ног со встроенной грелкой. Не стоит недооценивать важность уюта.

От мыслей о том, насколько существенную роль играет домашний очаг в сознании современного человека, Уэйда отвлекают характерные звуки небольшой потасовки. Двое мужчин среднего роста бьют щуплого чумазого подростка. Тот сворачивается калачиком у бетонного ограждения, закрывая живот и грудь руками, и издает жуткие хрипящие звуки после каждого удара.

«Мы же не будем помогать страждущим?» − тянет Белый скучным тоном.

«Мы еще не ужинали. Давай не будем, а?» − подхватывает Желтый.

− Это же классика жанра! Смотрите, я должен выручить даму из беды, а потом накормить и обогреть ее. Может быть, даже попользовать, − Уэйд чешет правую бровь, точнее, то место, где она когда-то была. – Но мне что-то не хочется. Давайте подождем Человека-Паука и посмотрим, как он восстановит мир во всем мире?

Подросток издает тихий стон. Это приводит одного из мужчин в бешенство, и он начинает орать, чередуя мат с требованиями что-то ему отдать.

− Эх, Человек-Паук, − закатывает глаза Уэйд. – Где ты, когда так нам нужен?.. О’кей, о’кей. Справлюсь сам. Эй, ребятки, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы устроить групповушку? Вы, я и во-о-от эти девочки, − он изящно выхватывает из-за спины катаны, надеясь, что хоть немного похож на перевоплощающегося воина в матроске. В крайнем случае, кружащиеся вокруг звезды и ленты всегда можно домыслить.

У катан Уэйда есть мистическое свойство укорачивать любой разговор вдвое, поэтому все заканчивается очень быстро. Один из нападавших лежит в отключке, и лицо его напоминает то, что обычно остается от взорвавшегося пакета с перебродившей мякотью отборных итальянских томатов. Другой спешно улепетывает вниз по улице, неся в одной руке другую, отрубленную. Вид этого фрактала кого угодно может привести в недоумение.

Да, Уэйд слегка перестарался.

«Слегка?! Серьезно? Взорвавшийся пакет с томатами! Из которых получился бы отличный соус к пасте, если бы их использовали до истечения срока годности! Вечно ты все портишь», − почему-то расстраивается Белый.

− Эй, малыш, − Уэйд резко взмахивает катанами, чтобы стряхнуть с них кровь, и прячет их в ножны, шаг за шагом приближаясь к подростку. Тот до сих пор лежит на асфальте, сипло, болезненно дыша. Похоже, его ребрам хана, но в таком возрасте все быстро срастается. – Бамбино. Давай-ка, поднимайся. Хочешь, добрый дядя Уэйд подаст тебе ручку?

Подросток вдруг начинает реветь. Это даже не похоже на плач: он, опираясь на руки, встает на колени и издает низкий, утробный звук, полный боли. Слезы оставляют на грязном лице удивительно белые дорожки.

− Ну, не надо, сейчас отведем тебя в больничку? Больнички еще работают? Ничего, доставим тебя туда, где людям до сих пор делают бесплатные уколы обезболивающего, и все будет в лучшем виде, − Уэйд склоняется над подростком, но тот с удивительной проворностью отползает назад, кое-как поднимается на ноги (одно из его колен предпринимает несколько самопроизвольных попыток согнуться в самый неподходящий момент) и, прихрамывая, убегает по дорожке из кровавых капель, оставленных парнем с отрубленной рукой.

− Адская Гретель и упоротый Гензель, − вздыхает Уэйд, накрывает окуляры маски подушечками ладоней и немного надавливает на них, чтобы под веками расплылись цветные пятна. – Чтобы я еще хоть раз за бесплатно взялся кому-то помогать… Чтобы! Еще! Хоть! Раз! – он пинает бетонную стену до тех пор, пока та не начинает крошиться. Звук тупых ударов и боль в отбитой ноге всецело занимают его внимание на какое-то время, и он замечает рокот приближающегося мотоцикла слишком поздно.

Уэйд разворачивается на звук с деланной неторопливостью. Мотоциклист глушит мотор в полуметре от него и снимает шлем движением, словно позаимствованным из рекламы шампуня.

− Крошка, ты прибыла в этот мрачный, темный, злой лес, чтобы передать бабушке горшочек с машинным маслицем? – восторженно частит Уэйд, складывая руки, словно в молитве. − Маленьким девочкам небезопасно тут находиться.

− У кого-то слишком большой боезапас ниже пояса? – сладко интересуется Черная Вдова. – Хочешь немного его подсократить?

− Мне вот интересно: ты сейчас о члене или о яйцах? Длина или количество? Просто так, для справки. Хочется знать, чего еще этот мир может лишиться.

Вдова игнорирует его слова. По ней видно – она с большим удовольствием занималась бы чем-нибудь изящным, требующим недюжинной хитрости и впечатляющего умения держать каменное лицо. Уэйд знает, что не нравится ей, в этом нет ничего сенсационного. Это, в общем-то, тоже его фишка – никому не нравится.

«Жалей себя почаще, это так продуктивно», − с неприязнью выдавливает Белый. Его выбор слов просто покоряет. Продуктивно! Что поистине удивительно – так это то, что подобные заумные слова тоже хранятся в недрах уэйдова мозга, как и бесконечный запас тупых детских считалочек.

− Я искала тебя, − проникновенно говорит агент Романофф. Уэйд очень внимательно следит за движением ее губ. – Капитан Роджерс узнал, что ты снова в городе.

− О-о-о, как славненько, − Уэйд стискивает щеки руками. – Кэп слышал о нас! Кэп знает наше имя! Я не умру в безвестности! Мое сердце сейчас лопнет от восторга! Бдыщ!.. – он применяет все свое мастерство игры в шарады, чтобы показать, как его грудная клетка взрывается изнутри.

Вдова наблюдает за представлением с легким отвращением.

«Когда-то ты пытался за ней приударить, − вдруг вспоминает Желтый. – И что ты тогда в ней нашел?»

− М-м-м, − Уэйд всерьез задумывается. – Сиськи?

Романофф бормочет себе под нос по-русски. Ее терпение, должно быть, на пределе.

− Ситуация критическая – не в городе, в мире. Было принято решение объединить усилия. Сейчас Америке важна любая помощь.

− Я канадец, детка, ты забыла?..

− Дэдпул! Я прошу не ради себя, − она едва заметно кривится от этой мысли. Как шпионка, Романофф прекрасно владеет лицом, но не хочет расщедриваться на идеальное представление для него. Он же не какой-нибудь там Брюс Беннер с трогательными кудряшками. – Капитан Роджерс хочет видеть тебя в Башне.

− Всегда мечтал побывать на этих ваших супергеройских сборищах. Посидеть в мягком кресле, потягивая мартини, позволить звукам очередной перепалки между Кэпом и Старком услаждать мой слух… А Мальчик-Который-Выжил? Как насчет него? Вы пригласите его или он слишком мал, чтобы разогревать консервы на сухом спирте в компании самых самоотверженных душ этого континента?

− Мальчик? – хмурится Черная Вдова, зажимая шлем под мышкой.

− Паучок. Бесстыдный костюм и такие тонкие белые штучки, которые тянутся из запястий. Ну же, рашн-рашн-рашн герл, вы позвали на общий сбор печенюшеньку или нет? – Уэйд начинает терять терпение. – Если нет, то и мне там делать нечего. Не хочу никого обидеть, но разве в прошлом месяце я не отправлял Мстителям свое резюме? Там были перечислены мои правила найма. Правило номер один: «Никакой благотворительности». Правило номер два: «Никакой благотворительности». Правило номер три… Ладно. Мы становимся нудными. Как скоро мое резюме отправилось в шредер? Спустя минуту? Полминуты? Мистер Дурацкая Бородка хотя бы его прочитал?.. Черт, я реально зол. ЗОЛ! – рявкает он в лицо агенту Романофф. 

Она смотрит на него с усмешкой.

− Не думала, что тебя так легко обидеть, ковбой. Долго еще собираешься дуться?

− Просто пригласите нашу конфетку на собрание, а там поговорим. Мы давно его не видели. Мы волнуемся, − Уэйд садится на тротуар, выуживает из кармана разгрузки противоударный смартфон и начинает набирать сообщение.

− Хочешь запечатлеть день, когда отказал Мстителям, в своем дневнике? – улыбка Вдовы становится ядовитой.

− Прости, я тебя не слышу-у, − тянет Уэйд. – Пишу своему парню. А у тебя есть парень? Ах да, он погиб при первой серии подземных толчков… Каждый из них. Перипетии твоих любовных отношений в этой франшизе для меня большая загадка.

О да. Наташа Романофф отлично держит каменное лицо, когда хочет.

− Ладно, − говорит она бесцветно, кивая собственным мыслям. Рыжие волосы покачиваются в такт движению. – Не хочешь поддержать инициативу Мстителей – это твой выбор. Но лучше возьми это, − она бросает Уэйду что-то маленькое, темное, и тот ловит непонятный предмет одной рукой, даже не глядя. Сейчас его полностью занимает экран смартфона. Да, смартфон со спутниковой связью. Реально удобно. Просто удивительно. И намного интересней каких-то там коммуникаторов с эмблемой Старка, которыми некоторые тут раскидываются, словно рождественскими подарками. – Так ты всегда сможешь с нами связаться.

− И команда «Эр» поспешит ко мне на помощь? Или я буду той самой командой «Эр»? Подожди, а старик Росомаха уже присоединился к вам или его нет с нами больше? Не видел, чтобы Твиттер был завален постами вроде «Покойся с миром, Росомаха»… Хотя да, люди же страдают без интернета! Город разрушен! Экономика страны на нуле! Галактика в опасности!..

Черная Вдова решительно надевает шлем, опускается на сидение мотоцикла, словно какая-нибудь красотка из журнала «Cycle World», заставляет мотор с рокотом завестись и выжимает газ. Уэйд остается сидеть в облаке пыли.

«И почему ты отказался присоединиться к Мстителям, кретин?» − устало интересуется Белый.

− Хочу быть как та девочка, которая сначала долго ломается, чтобы ее захотели еще больше, а только потом дает, − объясняет Уэйд. – К тому же, сегодня я поклялся больше никому не помогать бесплатно. Это дело принципа. Но борцы за добро и справедливость могут попробовать завтра. Пока солнце не взорвалось, времени навалом.

«И чем, в таком случае, планируешь заняться?» − проявляет любопытство Желтый.

Уэйд ухмыляется, заканчивая набирать сообщение, начатое еще при Романофф: «Играл в «Фаренгейт», Пити? Или ты слишком молод, чтобы задрачиваться над клевыми стариковскими играми?».

«А, ну да, сетевая дружба, − ворчит Белый. – Конечно, это святое».

*** *** ***

Гранаты в виде тыкв! Нет, это просто гребаная наглость.

− До Хеллуина еще полгода! – орет Питер, интуитивно уворачиваясь от очередной гранаты. Та пролетает слева от него и, когда он берет вверх, перевернувшись в воздухе, чтобы подбросить свое тело подальше, детонирует. Питер старается не сжимать зубы, чтобы барабанные перепонки не слишком пострадали от взрыва, но уследить за всем сразу очень непросто. Особенно если учесть, что метеорологи явно забыли указать в прогнозе на сегодня дьявольский тыквенный дождь.

У Питера звенит в ушах, но ему легко представить, как Зеленого гоблина трясет от идиотского злодейского смеха, наводящего на мысли о диснеевских мультиках. На самом деле, уродец не тратит время на самодовольство. Он заставляет глайдер развернуться, и тот поднимается по плавной дуге, повторяя путь Питера. Приходится пошевеливаться. Питер стреляет раз, второй, третий, вздергивает себя к верхнему этажу офисного центра и, немного не рассчитав силы, прилепляется к панорамному окну всеми конечностями вместо того, чтобы проскользнуть в дюйме от здания. Нож проносится между его плечом и головой и врезается в стекло у самой ладони. Стекло не бронированное, обычное закаленное, поэтому вес Питера оно выдерживает лишь до тех пор, пока не теряет целостность. Пробитое ножом, оно трескается, и Питер проваливается внутрь помещения вместе с градом осколков. Он пытается приземлиться с минимальным ущербом и уходит в диагональный кувырок, расцарапывая себе ладони, спину и даже задницу. Все вокруг покрыто стеклянным крошевом. Питер понимает, что фокус вышел не слишком удачно, лишь когда краем глаза замечает собственные руки. Вот дерьмо! Костюм требует серьезных доработок.

С другой стороны, энергия движения позволяет Питеру быстро подняться на ноги и, пригнувшись, прошмыгнуть за офисные столы. Из-за них Питер замечает, что Гоблин неторопливо, как на экскурсии, пролетает по ту сторону окна, пытаясь выяснить месторасположение Человек-Паука. Или… Готовясь выпустить из глайдера самонаводящиеся ракеты!

Питер выстреливает паутиной в потолок (черт, веб-шутеры почти пусты, а перезарядиться в такой обстановке он не успеет), подтягивается к нему, как можно быстрее проползает к стеклу, зияющему дырой размером с его тело, и слышит звук выпускаемых ракет. Все, что ему остается − прыгнуть вперед, к глайдеру и его зеленому хозяину. Питер с силой отталкивается ступнями и ныряет в воздух. Ракеты пролетают под ним, мигая, и при попытке развернуться врезаются в потолочное перекрытие офисного центра. Взрывная волна ускоряет полет, от грохота гудит в висках, а еще Питер готов поклясться, что у него пошла кровь носом, но как-то странно, потому что он сглатывает ее и чувствует омерзительный пресно-металлический привкус во рту. Однако Питер сконцентрирован как никогда, поэтому у него получается выбить Зеленого Гоблина из электромагнитных креплений, удерживающих его на летающей машине. Вместе с Гоблином они вываливаются за борт: тот орет что-то, пытаясь отдать глайдеру голосовую команду. Выходит не слишком разборчиво, поэтому аппарат лишь немного снижается, кренясь на один бок. Гоблин выпускает в грудь Питера электрический разряд, чтобы заставить того отцепиться (костюм Человека-Паука разодран, поэтому с заземлением у него беда), и обрушивается вниз с безумным хихиканьем. Плюс к тому, глайдер получает новую команду и устремляется вниз так стремительно, что грозится размазать падающего Питера. Так толком и не придя в себя после электрошока, Питер на автомате выстреливает вбок остатками паутины из левого шутера и повисает, болтаясь, на ближайшем здании.

− Оуч.

− … а мы сидим такие в Башне и думаем: кто это там крушит Ист-Сайд? – раздается сверху насмешливый голос Железного Человека. Он аккуратно снижается и зависает в воздухе рядом с Питером. – Почему нас не пригласили поучаствовать?

− Частная вечеринка. Вход только по приглашениям.

− И как тогда ты объяснишь то, что главный гость сбежал? – хмыкает Тони Старк из своей металлической брони.

− Инициатива имеет инициатора, − хрипит Питер.

− Как у вас все серьезно, − определенно, золотисто-алому триумфаторскому костюму Старка необходима встраиваемая опция «Поиграть бровями». – Снять тебя отсюда, мой маленький друг, или сам доберешься до ближайшей аптеки?

− Надеюсь, я еще не настолько жалок, чтобы покидать поле битвы на твоих сильных, искрящихся на солнце руках.

На самом деле, у Питера еще остался заряд в правом шутере, и да, если он долетит до… ну, например, вон того балкона, то сможет перезарядиться. Хотя…

− Или ты готов покатать меня на своей металлической шее?

− О, я смотрю, кому-то вдруг резко стало лучше, − Старк снижается, расставив руки, чтобы удобнее было тормозить. – В таком случае, поищу сбежавшего гостя вечеринки. Кис-кис-кис!..

Когда Питер добирается до Башни Мстителей, задействовав все мыслимые и немыслимые внутренние резервы, ехидный Старк, конечно, уже там. С ним – Наташа и Клинт, и они не такие ехидные. Когда Питеру обрабатывают спину, Хоукай даже показывает ему какой-то дурацкий видеоролик, чтобы хоть немного поднять настроение.

− Это японская реклама чемпионата Мира по скачкам, − объясняет Клинт.

На записи действительно есть ипподром, но по его дорожкам не гарцуют обычные ездовые лошади с наездниками, а носится безумная армия апокалипсиса, в которой есть даже тюлень, верблюд и скакун длиной с гимнастическое бревно, на котором машут кулаками два борца. Одна из лошадей, участвующих в этом бедламе, бегает на задних ногах, поочередно забрасывая их одну за другую, как в еврейских народных танцах.

− Ну и бред, − смеется Питер. Его царапины протерли обезболивающим раствором, обильно покрыли мазью и забинтовали, так что теперь ему немного лучше. – А можешь скинуть мне ссылку? Один мой знакомый точно этим проникнется.

Уже дома, перед сном, он отправляет ссылку Уэйду с комментарием: «Зацени!».

«Да это ебаный ад! – пишет тот в ответ. – Офигенски! А ты бы на ком участвовал в этом заезде?»

Питер какое-то время размышляет.

«На тюлене. Разве это не круто – прокатиться на огромном тюлене? Правда, он выглядит каким-то склизким».

«А я бы выбрал лошадь, которая бегает на двух ногах! Назвал бы ее «Хава Нагила».

Питер, улыбаясь, опускает голову на подушку. Сегодня выдался такой длинный дебильный день… и Зеленый Гоблин все-таки смылся. А еще Питера нехило потрепало. Конечно, паучья регенерация немного подлатает его к утру, да и лекарства сделают свое дело, но все же…

«У меня болят руки, − набирает он, аккуратно придерживая смартфон прямо перед лицом. – Не сильно, но… бесит».

«Малыш, нельзя же столько дрочить!»

Питер фыркает. Ну, а чего он ожидал? Уэйд Уилсон в своем репертуаре.

«Эй, я серьезно. Упал ладонями на стекло. Теперь сижу в бинтах. Лежу. У меня сейчас ночь. Я из Нью-Йорка, если что».

«Ой-вэй. Если бы я был рядом, подул бы на твои ладошки. Ну, знаешь, чтобы не было так больно. Посидел бы с тобой. Хочешь?.. У нас тоже – темная, опасная, мрачная, холодная, недружелюбная, криминальная – нью-йоркская ночь. Приехать к тебе?»

Питер рывком приподнимается на кровати, забыв про то, что ему не следует лишний раз опираться на ладони, и тут же падает обратно.

«Нью-йоркская» ночь! Этот парень тоже из Нью-Йорка!

Питер переворачивается на спину (это мучительно), потом устраивается на боку, поджав колени к груди. И чего он так разнервничался? Из Нью-Йорка – так из Нью-Йорка. Между прочим, Большое Яблоко − это мегаполис, здесь проживает почти восемь с половиной миллионов человек. 

«Далеко придется ехать», − отвечает Питер.

«У меня байк на ходу. Хочешь − можем смотаться к океану. Или сейчас туда нельзя? Я не очень шарю в географии, и у меня нет личного гигантского робота, чтобы сражаться с кайдзю. Кстати, это вроде нужно делать вдвоем, нет? Будешь моим вторым пилотом? Моей правой рукой?»

«Я могу, но тогда твоя правая рука будет вся как из мясорубки».

«Сойдет. Моя левая рука примерно такая же».

Если уж они внезапно решили стать командой по управлению «Егерем», нужно прояснить еще пару моментов, но Питер чувствует, что у него больше нет сил держать глаза открытыми. Он так и засыпает, сжимая смартфон в пальцах.

*** *** ***

Спустя три дня после судьбоносной встречи с рыжей красоткой на мотоцикле на коммуникатор Уэйда приходит текстовое оповещение. Рассылка, очевидно, массовая: в неожиданном послании Капитан Америка приглашает всех не ленивых поучаствовать в охоте на гигантских червей в районе Стейтен-Айленд. Уэйд совсем не против охоты – он даже успевает радостно выкрикнуть: «Пати на гигантских червей!» − прежде чем доходит до обозначения места, где весь замес будет происходить.

− Стейтен-Айленд? Переть в такую даль?.. Ну нахуй, − Уэйд вновь оседает в кресле. Можно сказать, это его самое любимое из всех продавленных кресел, оставленных в съемных квартирах. К тому же, внутри него когда-то забыли недопитую бутылку пива, прямо между сидением и подлокотником. 

«Пиво было говняное», − замечает Желтый.

− Хватит понты разбрасывать, оно просто выдохлось, − парирует Уэйд. Порой ему нравится спорить с голосами. – Что, кстати, напомнило мне…

Он тащится к автономному мини-холодильнику, на ходу почесывая задницу. Пиво, вот что ему нужно, раз уж с охотой на червей не выгорело.

«Не, ну, тебе-то такое пиво в самый раз», − фыркает Желтый.

− А ты что предпочитаешь? – интересуется Уэйд, разживаясь ледяной, приятно запотевшей бутылкой. – У меня сегодня «AleSmith». Смотри, в этой малышке одиннадцать градусов, это просто чума!.. Забрал ее с подружками из запасов одного старика. Тот уже окочурился, ему без разницы, а я как раз подумывал начать собирать стеклянные бутылки. Это для нашего школьного проекта, но тссс!..

«Я как-то не фанат эля, мне бы что-нибудь типа копченого Caldera...» − размышляет Желтый. Бутылки его не интересуют.

Уэйд делает понимающее лицо, выпячивая нижнюю губу.

− О, так ты разбираешься в пивчанском? А почему раньше молчал?

«Да потому что обычно дерьмовый «Keystone» в алюминиевой банке − это твой предел, − возмущается Желтый. – И ты никогда нас не слушаешь, упрямая задница».

− А Белый сейчас почему не подключился? Этому умнику нечего сказать?.. 

«Он спит, и тебе пора бы. С этим отвратным днем уже все понятно, давай следующий!» − прикрикивает на него Желтый.

− Не раньше чем допью это пиво. И, может быть, еще одно. И…

«Да наплевать, просто включи Нетфликс… Нетфликс еще показывает?» − Желтый сегодня явно не в настроении.

− Эй, эй, полегче, не истери, − спустя примерно десять минут и довольно долгие поиски пульта в кресле, под креслом, в горе одежды рядом с креслом, а также в холодильнике и в унитазном бачке, Уэйд все-таки включает телевизор, но из всех каналов показывают только Fox и какой-то с безумными мультфильмами.

Уэйд выпивает две бутылки пива, четко придерживаясь собственного плана. После этого ему становится хорошо – чуть лучше, чем обычно, что, на самом деле, не дотягивает даже до отметки «приемлемо». Он принимает позу, наиболее подходящую для сна в кресле (во всяком случае, такую, чтобы не проснуться через полчаса лицом в пол), и, закрыв глаза, лениво болтает ногой, перекинутой через подлокотник.

«Так зачем тебе пивные бутылки?» − внезапно спрашивает проснувшийся Белый.

− Рум-пум-пум, догадайся, − напевает Уэйд. Он начинает дремать, пока Белый строит нежизнеспособные гипотезы. По его мнению, пристегнуть пивную бутылку к ноге и отливать в нее через трубочку, как в больнице, − отличная идея, хоть и немного болезненная. Уэйд хочет сказать что-то о том, как он ненавидит больницы и все, что с ними связано (кроме, может быть, сексуальных медсестер, но в реальности таких очень мало), и еще о том, куда Белый мог бы засунуть трубочку, будь у него собственное тело, но ему так лень шевелить языком. К тому же, Белый и так все знает. Он же внутри.

Уэйд как раз размышляет над покупкой сексуального кружевного белья, которое подошло бы Человеку-Пауку (это должно быть что-то белое и очень изящное), когда его слуха достигает ужасный грохот. «Разборки на улице», − равнодушно думает он, продолжая перебирать изъязвленными руками наборы трусиков и подвязок, но познать все секреты Виктории у него так и не выходит. Тяжесть наваливается на грудь, сдавливает грудную клетку со всем ее содержимым, ломает ноги и дробит позвоночный столб в нескольких местах. Уэйд чувствует, как падает, но в то же время что-то крепко его держит. Когда ощущение движения исчезает, а грохот стихает, он наконец открывает глаза.

Непроглядно темно. И, кажется, он пытается дышать песком и цементной крошкой. Не сказать, что у него это отлично получается.

«Надо было взять тот офигенный комплект с корсетом, пока был шанс, − сокрушается Желтый. – Было бы так здорово сначала надевать его на Паутинку, а потом снимать с него».

«Как я вас ненавижу, − гнусавит Белый. – Лучше бы нашли себе девчонку. Такую, с грудью. Может, тогда бы большой бородатый дядька смилостивился над нами, и нас бы не погребло под рухнувшим зданием».

Уэйд молчит – в основном, потому, что из всех них ему одному, чтобы говорить, нужен рот, а сейчас он не может им пошевелить.

Какое-то время он ждет, пока позвонки срастутся, и нервные связи между ними восстановятся. После этого он наконец-то может пошевелиться. Самую малость. Подвигать большим пальцем ноги, как тарантиновская Невеста, благословенны будут ее клинок и желтый спортивный костюм.

Впереди много работы.

Сначала он на ощупь изучает свой сплющенный микрокосм. Выискивает катаны. Они были рядом с ним в момент, когда все произошло, поэтому их еще можно спасти, что он и пытается сделать. Спустя четыре часа и двадцать минут (время засекает Желтый, но у него даже нет часов, поэтому вряд ли ему можно верить) Уэйд выбирается из-под завалов, оставшихся на месте его самого любимого съемного жилища. Где-то там, в куче бетона и арматуры, остались пистолеты, генератор энергии, галеты, энергетические батончики, роутер, подключающийся к спутнику, целая куча стеклянных бутылок и всякие другие полезности.

«И мой любимый брелок с Человеком-Пауком», − подавленно замечает Желтый.

Уэйд все еще не может ему ответить – он как раз делает первый жадный глоток воздуха «с поверхности», закашливается и обессилено распластывается на чудом уцелевшей бетонной плите, которая раньше, видимо, венчала крышу. Окружающий пейзаж за время его сна сильно преобразился: его дополнили странные длинные кучи взрыхленной почвы и расколотого асфальта, словно под поверхностью земли ползали… 

− Сраные гигантские черви!.. – хрипит Уэйд.

*** *** ***

«Сегодня я ел овощное рагу с бананами! – с энтузиазмом набирает Питер, от усердия высунув изо рта кончик языка. В вагоне метро людно, но никто не обращает на него никакого внимания. Просто еще один подросток с огромным рюкзаком, дырками на джинсах и убитыми в хлам кедами. По Питеру сложно сказать, сколько ему лет – в нем нет ни грамма основательности, и он слишком часто ведет себя как придурок. – Блин, это нечто! В общем, мне нужно было где-то поесть, и я случайно забрел в одну странную кришнаитскую кафешку, которая находится на первом этаже дома на 58 улице. Там довольно мило. Везде маленькие лампы. Жгут благовония. И да, еда жутко дешевая. Вегетарианская. Правда, банан в рагу оказался внезапным».

Странно, но Уэйда эта новость не воодушевляет, хотя обычно он готов поговорить практически обо всем.

«А у тебя как дела?» − дипломатично интересуется Питер в следующем письме, уже когда тащится домой от станции подземки. 

Тишина.

«Эй, чувак, с тобой там точно все в порядке? Обычно ты так долго не молчишь. Ответь, как прочитаешь сообщения, а то я тут, вроде как, волнуюсь», − пробует Питер еще раз, прежде чем спуститься среди ночи за стаканом молока. Говорят, помогает заснуть.

Чертов Уэйд Уилсон! Как будто и без этого, практически незнакомого чувака у Питера мало головной боли. 

Спустя еще шесть часов молчание становится совсем странным.

«НЕ МОЛЧИ! Я ТОЖЕ ПАНИКУЮ!» − не выдерживает Питер.

Нет, он не будет пробивать ай-пи этого придурка и пытаться выяснить его адрес. Люди из интернета иногда так делают – просто исчезают. Ну, или уезжают на выходные к родственникам в другой штат и не выходят на связь. А еще иногда их сбивают машины. Или тромбы закупоривают у них сосуды в сердце. Всякое бывает.

И Питер не будет пытаться с этим разобраться. Нет и нет…

…еще, как минимум, пару суток, как это положено по закону.

*** *** ***

У Уэйда отличное настроение. Просто шикарное. И наплевать, что вчера он лишился кучи крутейшего и полезнейшего барахла.

− … и я ему такой: «Сладенький, нет оружия лучше и проверенней шотгана». А он такой: «Наверно, в твоем мире просто не придумали ракеты с самонаведением». Клянусь, этот малыш просто огонь в постели! Нет, мы с ним еще не зажигали. Хочу, чтобы все шло своим чередом. Не раньше третьего свидания. Хотя ладно, кого мы обманываем, если он будет готов оседлать нас уже на первом – кто мы такие, чтоб отказываться? Понимаешь меня, друг?..

Бездомный, сидящий рядом с ним на бордюре, участливо кивает. Конечно, после этой истории с землетрясениями, разграблением города и общим падением нравов все выглядят как бомжи (кроме Старка, который все еще богат, даже по нынешним меркам, и может пускать солнечных зайчиков своей моднявой броней), но этот бомж − самый настоящий бомж. Его зовут Кристофер, и он живет на улице уже семь лет. У него своя большая уютная коробка и рюкзак со всякой всячиной, выданный некогда городскими властями в ходе очередной кампании «Поможем жителям улиц». Как человека, достигшего неземных высот в приготовлении рагу из белок, Кристофера сложно удивить апокалипсисом.

− Правда, у меня уже сутки как напрочь разряжен телефон, так что я типа волнуюсь, как мой малыш там один. Кстати, а это у тебя что такое? – Уэйд замечает в коробке Кристофера кое-что интересное.

− Это для шаурмы, − лаконично сообщает счастливый владелец.

− Да это же электрогриль! – Уэйд приходит в восторг. – И сколько быстрорастворимого куриного супа ты хочешь за этого красавца?

Кристофер демонстрирует ему ладонь с растопыренными пальцами. Подумав, показывает и вторую.

− Эй, эй, не многовато ли? Во всем городе электричество дают часа на два в день, и то с перебоями. Решил, успеешь за это время нажарить крысиных наггетсов? Не думал, что ты такой жлоб.

Кристофер с неудовольствием загибает два пальца.

− Отлично! По рукам! Эта крошка теперь моя, − Уэйд достает из подсумков пакеты с сублимированным супом и бросает их бездомному, после чего устремляется к своему приобретению. Оно довольно громоздкое, зато почти новое и довольно чистое. – Итак, у меня есть королевское подношение Тони Старку. Говорят, он такое любит.

«Поверить не могу, что этот дебил попытается подкупить железнозадого аппаратом для шаурмы», − ворчит Белый.

«Еще у него есть наше восхитительное обаяние», − как ни в чем не бывало заявляет Желтый.

*** *** ***

Когда последняя опора сильно подкошенного величия Америки спускается вниз, Уэйд уже вовсю пытается обжить холл Башни Мстителей.

− Хотя знаете, чего я так и не понимаю? Кому вы, ребята, в итоге, мстите? Вон, кэп прищучил сначала нацистов, а потом Гидру. Дважды! С этим старичком все понятно. Но вы… − он на секунду отвлекается от перестановки мебели, чтобы сделать многозначительный пасс в сторону Черной Вдовы и Зимнего Солдата, только что вышедших из лифта. Те безмолвно переглядываются.

− Неужели у нас гости? – Тони Старк в кои-то веки вспоминает, что он простой смертный, и спускается по лестнице. Впрочем, даже это он умудряется сделать нахально и вызывающе.

«Ему не хватает тросточки, − задумчиво замечает Белый. – Ну, такой, чтобы исполнять чарльстон».

«И шляпы-котелка», − поддакивает Желтый.

− Наше почтение хозяину дома, − Уэйд, ухмыляясь до ушей, исполняет чертов книксен. Он не умеет танцевать чарльстон, но это вовсе не значит, что он − какой-то там деревенщина. – А тут все именно так, как мы себе и представляли. Гигантские пространства, гигантские лифты, гигантские диваны… Гиперкомпенсация такая миленькая, не правда ли?

− Джарвис, проясни-ка мне, как во-от этот… ммм… индивид оказался тут, если я просил тебя не впускать сюда никого красно-черного и психически неуравновешенного? – спрашивает Старк в воздух, перевешивая корпус через перила лестницы.

− Психически неуравновешенного? Да просто моя работа связана с высоким уровнем стресса! – возмущенно орет Уэйд, готовый отстаивать свою честь, но его прерывает спокойный голос Капитана Америки:

− Я попросил Наташу пригласить его. Мистер Уилсон… э, Уэйд, спасибо, что все-таки решил присоединиться к нам.

Уэйд рывком наклоняется и громко хлопает себя по наколенникам, будто только что совершил самое захватывающее открытие в своей жизни.

− Ах да! Вот почему я оказался здесь! Меня пригласили, − добавляет он совсем другим, ледяным тоном, опасно сузив глаза под маской. – Выкуси, Человек-Утюг.

Остатки Мстителей не сводят с него напряженных взглядов. Очевидно, никак не могут разобраться, проходит ли внезапное появление Дэдпула в их святая святых по протоколу «Вторжение в Башню».

− Черт, черт, что за сатана! Злобный Тони Старк ужасно нас обидел, − Уэйд шлепается на задницу прямо на мраморные плиты холла, которые еще не потеряли былого блеска, и, обхватив себя руками, начинает раскачиваться вперед-назад. – Мы пришли с миром! Мы принесли ему подарок! Все, чего мы хотели – чтобы он позволил нам пожить здесь и попользоваться его хваленым бесплатным вай-фаем. Неужели я многого прошу? Мой мальчик где-то там, один в большом и страшном городе, все так плохо, что он даже не захотел прошвырнуться вместе со мной к океану! И как теперь продвигать сюжет?..

− Мне принесли подарок? – беззаботно переспрашивает Старк то единственное, что успел выцепить из монолога абсолютной боли Уэйда Уилсона, но у него не выходит спрятать шалящие нервишки. − Джарвис, срочно проверь – в здании заложена бомба?

− Кажется, Дэдпул сломался, − понизив голос, замечает Джеймс Барнс.

− Он уже был сломанный, − отмахивается Наташа.

В Башне до сих пор есть кое-какой персонал – люди в комбинезонах и белых халатах время от времени спускаются в холл, но торопятся тут же исчезнуть оттуда подобру-поздорову, потому что там происходит нечто малопонятное. Лишь за то время, что Уэйд ругает небо и семейное равнодушие Старков к простым смертным, мимо успевают пробежать, не глядя по сторонам, трое сотрудников исследовательского центра.

− Мистер Уилсон принес вам коробку, которая стоит за диваном. Взрывных устройств, мин и газовых распылителей внутри не обнаружено, − сообщает электронный дворецкий голосом, в котором неизменно мерещится тень снисхождения к глупым людишкам. Уэйд может его понять. Будь он супер-умной операционной системой, ни за что не стал бы подчиняться такому напыщенному богатенькому херу, как Старк. Да и вообще никому.

− И что же там есть? – любопытствует мистер Дурацкая Бородка.

− Электрогриль для шаурмы, сэр.

− Очуметь! – восклицает Старк. − Вот его-то мне и не хватало!

− Я внимательно смотрел первых «Мстителей»! Вот он – апофеоз авангардизма! Над городом летают гигантские бронированные каракатицы! Великолепный Брюс вбивает асгардского бога в цемент! Тони Старк жрет шаурму! Небо, почему ты было так жестоко ко мне, не послав провидение, что современный американский кинематограф лжив и коварен? – Уэйд перестает заполнять эфир страданием высшей пробы. – Кстати, если вы собираетесь меня выставить, я заберу гриль с собой. После того, как гигантские черви разрушили наш дом, мы слишком бедны, чтобы разбазаривать полезные вещи. Псс, − он понижает тон и прикрывает рот рукой с одной стороны, словно кричит против ветра, − кому-нибудь нужны булавки? Скомканный фантик от ириски? Пакетик куриного супа?.. Последний. Все хорошее быстро заканчивается.

− Никто не собирается тебя выставить, − вступает Стив Роджерс. Его голос должен разгонять тучи и лечить лишай у котят, но почему-то мир не торопится стать лучше. – Сейчас каждый человек на счету. 

Уэйд экзальтированно вскакивает на ноги, хватает Капитана Америку за его большую, мужественную руку и начинает ее трясти.

− Да, сэр! Есть, сэр! Я вас не подведу, сэр! А я теперь могу считаться Мстителем?

− Нет, − говорит Старк, не задумываясь.

Стив медлит с минуту.

− Да, − осторожно говорит он. – Временным.

− А я получу письменное подтверждение? Карточку? Значок? Я буду рассматривать его по утрам, убеждая себя, что это не сон, а мечты сбываются… Ух ты! Теперь в моем списке «Самые смелые и необузданные фантазии» останутся лишь поездка в маленьком шатре на спине тираннозавра, фотосессия в бикини и знакомство с Человеком-Пауком. В смысле, более тесное знакомство с Человеком-Пауком. Такое… ммм… горячее. Бесстыдное. Всегда хотел спросить: ребят, что у вас вечно за херня с соблюдением субординации?

У Тони Старка очень забавно отваливается нижняя челюсть. Желтый аплодирует, хотя не очень понятно, чем – рук-то у него нет.

− Нет, не это, − Уэйд бьет себя кулаком по лбу. – Куда вы дели Паутинника? Блин, мне так не хватает его длинных ног и тонких щиколоток. Так бы их и… Стоп. Тихо, тихо. Теперь у нас есть любовный интерес, и мне не стоит больше думать о… Вот дерьмо, я снова о нем подумал! Снова! Эй, а чего тут все такие насупленные? Неужели во всей этой махине нет ни одного фаната Человека-Паука?

Зимний солдат тихо пытается выспросить у окружающих, кто такой Человек-Паук, но его игнорируют.

− Не печалься, кусок советского Робокопа, я обязательно тебя просвещу, − обещает Уэйд громким шепотом. – И, раз уж мы тут остаемся… Народ, а где у вас спрятаны все розетки?

*** *** ***

− По одной из имеющихся у нас на данный момент версий, гигантские черви – продукт необратимого ухудшения экологии, − докладывает Капитан Америка, поглядывая в планшет. – Пришли результаты анализов из лаборатории. Пробы биоматериала показали, что эти монстры раньше были обычными земляными червями, которые, вследствие таких факторов как ухудшение состояния воды, почвы и повышенный радиационный фон…

Уэйд кладет ладони на стол для переговоров и упирается в тыльную сторону рук подбородком. 

− Во славу Шивы Бхайравы и всей его неисчерпаемой ярости!

На долю секунды в зале повисает тишина, а после Стив невозмутимо продолжает:

− По другой гипотезе, они дремали с кембрийского периода в земной коре и продолжили бы дремать, если бы многократные колебания во время землетрясений не вывели их из состояния сна и не заставили устремиться на поверхность в поисках пропитания.

− Ну охуеть теперь! – восклицает Уэйд, вытягивает руки из-под подбородка и накрывает ими голову сверху, изображая домик.

− Может, оставишь свои комментарии при себе? – холодно интересуется Наташа Романофф.

− А ты дашь мне за это конфетку?

Черная Вдова растерянно смотрит на окружающих, прося поддержки. Барнс достает из разгрузки помятый леденец и с неожиданно громким звуком опускает его на столешницу.

− Вот, деточка. А теперь – заткнись.

Уэйд закатывает маску и запихивает леденец в рот. Даже если конфета содержит стрихнин, для него он совершенно безвреден. Подумаешь, в крайнем случае – помучается немного несварением.

«Зачем кому-то тратить на тебя стрихнин? Это обычный леденец», − это тот редкий случай, когда Белый пытается унять его паранойю, а не подпитывать ее.

«Яблочный», − с наслаждением сообщает Желтый. Еще один Капитан Очевидность.

− Как нам известно, обычные земляные черви – травоядные, поэтому, если их невероятно разросшиеся сородичи не стремятся найти себе новое место в пищевой цепочке, они, скорее всего, направятся к крупным массивам зеленых насаждений вроде Центрального парка. Камеры в том районе еще работают? – Стив Роджерс бросает на Старка вопросительный взгляд.

− Работают как миленькие, − кивает тот. − К слову, спутниковые снимки – хоть мы теперь и получаем их с возмутительными задержками, − тоже говорят о том, что скользкие твари тащатся к Центральному парку. Тому, что от него осталось.

Словно первоклассник, Уэйд поднимает руку в воздух и начинает ей трясти, издавая мычащие звуки, которые должны продемонстрировать всю силу его нетерпения. Команда, отвлекшаяся от планирования операции, вновь поворачивается в его сторону.

− Ну? – раздраженно интересуется Старк. – Тебе нужно в туалет? Можешь выйти.

− Ох, нет. О да! Наконец-то нам дали слово, − Уэйд двигает челюстью из стороны в сторону. Как же он ненавидит молчать. Это как запор с противоположной стороны. Отвратительно. Просто бесчеловечно. – Я! Я готов сразиться с гигантскими червями! На планолете! Без планолета! С огнеметом! С нунчаками! Сука, просто выпустите меня в Центральный парк и позвольте этим тварям испытать всю мощь моего реактивного совка… Или катан. Кажется, я спас из-под завалов только катаны. Подстава, − он в отчаянии хлопает ладонью по столу.

− У червей высокий уровень регенерации, − сообщает Стив.

− У меня тоже!

− Это значит, что их нельзя убить обычными средствами.

− Конечно! – Уэйд кивает с умным видом. – Если разрубить червя напополам, получатся два червя.

− Мы же вроде дали ему конфету, почему он не замолчал? − громким шепотом обращается Барнс к Наташе. Та пожимает плечами с кислым видом.

− Если бы старина Брюс был здесь, он бы сказал, что вот эта штука с разрубанием червей – миф и полная лабуда, − замечает Старк. – Я, конечно, не биолог, а кое-кто покруче, но у червей способностью к регенерации обладает только передняя половина. И тем не менее, лучше избавляться от этих прожорливых передних половин огнем.

− Значит, мне дадут большой, сладкий, воодушевляющий огнемет? – с надеждой спрашивает Уэйд. – Кстати, у вас тут полагается ланч? Я бы перекусил.

− Ты уже перекусил, − напоминает Черная Вдова с прохладцей. – На одном твоем содержании можно разориться.

− У меня быстрый метаболизм, куколка! Чтобы отращивать новые части тела, нужно много жрать, это тебе любой червяк скажет.

Стивен Роджерс деликатно кашляет, призывая всех к порядку.

− Воспользуемся тем, что у нас еще осталось. Запросим стратегическую поддержку Щ.И.Т.а.

Как выясняется полутора часами позже, осталось у Мстителей не так уж много. У Щ.И.Т.а, как ни странно, тоже, хотя казалось бы – эти засранцы летают со всем оборудованием и тяжелым вооружением на крутейшем хелликэриере, и наземные проблемы их совсем не трогают. Впрочем, Уйэд доволен: он все-таки получает в свое распоряжение перезаряжаемый огнемет. Все могло быть круче, если бы ему доверили пилотирование боевой машины, на которой установлена реактивная система залпового огня, но у этой адской мясорубки слишком тесная кабина. Уэйду, с его-то комплекцией, пришлось бы сложиться там втрое. Впрочем, всему есть разумное объяснение: шагающий бронированный робот, нагруженный боеприпасами под завязку, разрабатывался для девушки (не зря же Старк ласково зовет его «Конфетка»). Возможно даже, для Вдовы, хотя прямые вооруженные столкновения – это вроде бы не ее профиль. Или с тех пор, как всю информацию о ней слили в сеть, ей пришлось пройти срочную переквалификацию?

− Раз, раз, меня слышно? Прием! – орет Уэйд в коммуникатор. Он только что десантировался посреди Центрального парка, больше похожего сейчас на Рыжий лес в зоне отчуждения Чернобыльской АЭС. После ржавого дождя кроны некоторых деревьев изменили свой окрас, став грязно-коричневыми. Сейчас, в сумерках, это можно заметить, только случайно выцепив поврежденный участок листвы лучом света. Впрочем, над парком нарезает круги пара военных вертолетов с ужасающе-яркими прожекторами, так что все это похоже на вечеринку со светомузыкой.

«У червей есть уши?» − вдруг интересуется Желтый.

«Вроде нет, − отвечает Белый. – Прикинь, мозг земляного червя состоит из двух нервных узлов».

«Прямо как у нас».

− Доложите обстановку, − говорит голос Капитана Америки прямо Уэйду в ухо.

«Эй, да у нас тут пополнение, − радуется Желтый. – Сделаем для старикана патриотическую табличку с флагом!»

− В радиусе двух тысяч футов – чисто, − сообщает Наташа из нутра своего цельнометаллического доспеха.

− Вижу движение на одиннадцать часов, − рапортует Старк с воздуха. – И – на двенадцать. И… Так, всем – они движутся с севера – северо-северо-запада, расчетная скорость перемещения – сто десять километров в час, войдут в лесо-парковый массив через одну-две минуты. Открывать огонь?

− Нужно выждать, когда они поднимутся на поверхность, − командует Стив. – Можете рассчитать глубину хода?

Тепловые датчики встроены в броню Старка и в машину войны агента Романофф, нечто подобное есть и у Щ.И.Т.овцев, которых Уэйд неизменно зовет про себя краснорубашечниками. Он уверен, что в такой ситуации Ник Фьюри прислал бы на помощь Мстителям разве что пушечное мясо. С другой стороны, не совсем понятно, какая в принципе польза от Щ.И.Т.а в дивном новом мире. Казалось бы, в таких условиях организацию по борьбе с преступностью вполне можно было бы расформировать, позволив агентам воссоединиться с остатками их семей, проживающими в бункерах и резервациях. Наверно, кто-то еще пытается поддерживать в людях надежду на то, что однажды все станет как прежде – что удастся восстановить города, заткнуть за пояс мародеров, промыть мозги тем, кто окончательно поехал от бесконечной и беспрецедентной свободы. Уэйд не верит в «как прежде». Когда-то он был вполне ничего себе, девчонки раздвигали ножки только так – и вот, поприветствуйте Уэйда нахуя-мне-ваш-говнокосплей-Фредди-Крюгера Уилсона. Сколько он ни прикладывал подорожник, не помогло.

− Двадцать два фута и еще чуточку. Прощай, водопроводная магистраль, − бормочет Железный Человек в групповом чате. – Ровно двадцать два фута. Двадцать один с половиной… Всплывают!

− Эй, народ, ну вы хоть скажите, где ожидается самый замес, вокруг меня одни сраные деревья! – жалуется Уэйд. – Вон, скамейка еще… 

− Дэдпул, продвигайся на девять часов, − распоряжается Стив.

− Девять часов… девять часов, − Уэйд берет влево, перехватывая поудобней огнемет. Весит эта бандура неслабо.

Маска без фильтра, не то, что респиратор Зимнего, поэтому Уэйд чувствует запах разлагающейся, умирающей природы. Как будто осень наступила раньше лета. Много листвы опало – дождевая вода, кажется, была ядовитой. Беззвучно пробираться через кучи преющих листьев стало бы непосильной задачей, но если эти земляные твари глухие и слепые…

− Бля, а как они тогда вообще понимают, куда им надо? У них там что, коллективный разум, или ими руководит гигантская…

Наушник, подключенный к групповому чату, взрывается белым шумом, который иногда прорезают долгие, странные помехи, чем-то напоминающие неправильно закодированную речь. Параллельно «пустое» ухо улавливает глухой грохот и громоздкий, объемный звук тяжелого приземления.

− Наташа отключилась! – кричит Капитан из штаба. – Наташа, тебе меня слышно?

− Червь вышел из земли почти вертикально, у нее не было шанса увернуться, − частит Старк. – Система «Конфетки» работает. Нужно какое-то время, чтобы она перевернула корпус…

− Массовый исход на поверхность в пятом «а» квадрате! Повторяю, массовый исход в пятом «а» квадрате! – Подключается неизвестный голос.

− Обмазать карри твой Дели, опять все без нас! – орет Уэйд, которого уже порядком запарило ждать, когда же начнется что-то интересное, и несется вперед между деревьев. – Шестой участок (2) больше не самый безопасный! Тебе должно быть стыдно, полиция Нью-Йорка!

− … заклинило, − вдруг врывается в эфир взволнованный голос Черной Вдовы, на который изредка накладываются жужжащие помехи. – Знаете, эти ваши мальчуковые игру… да коротит в самый неподходящий момент. Вот поэто… сли кто-нибудь может…

− Я могу! Я иду! Я сейчас! – Уэйд проламывается через поваленные деревья к пешеходной дорожке. Впрочем, от дорожки осталось только название – а также несколько футов асфальта и гигантская воронка, напоминающая раззявленный рот в земле.

«Похоже на туннели в аквапарке… земляном парке?» − замечает Желтый.

− Завянь, − бормочет Уэйд. – Я спасаю даму в беде.

Он уже видит «Конфетку», которую ударом снизу откинуло и перевернуло. Из-за своей тяжести машина увязла правым боком в земле, и попытки прокрутить «башню» все только усугубили. А еще он видит… ну, ЭТО.

«Я представлял себе червей как-то иначе, − потрясенно замечает Белый. – Вот вообще не так!»

Уэйд, кстати, тоже.

Нужно начать с того, что этот червь не нежно-розовый, и у него нет очаровательных колечек на боках. Он грязно-серый, как засохшее дерьмо, да и в целом ужасно на него похож – взять хотя бы все эти выступающие шипы и наросты. Если ЭТО развилось в земле из-за отвратной экологии, значит, правительство зажулило все деньги, какие только выделяли на мусороперерабатывающие заводы и системы очистки воды. По земле ЭТО ползает не так прытко, как внутри нее, но, в общем и целом, довольно бодро. Сейчас ОНО уходит куда-то в сторону водохранилища Жаклин Кеннеди.

По внутренней связи снова начинают сообщать о массовых исходах, на этот раз – в каком-то совершенно другом месте.

С натужным скрипом боковая дверца боевой машины отъезжает, и Вдова выбирается наружу. У нее рассечена губа и идет кровь из носа, но она этого будто бы не замечает.

− Эй, Дэдпул! – Наташа машет рукой, но как-то странно, словно ей защемило локтевой нерв. – Можешь помочь? Надо развернуть пусковую установку. Из-за крена наведение сбоит. Задает неверный угол.

− Развернуть стрелялку? Не хочешь выкопать всего малыша?

Черная Вдова морщится.

− Бесполезный кусок железа. Мы сильно потратились за время… − она неопределенно крутит рукой. – Резервы Старка не безграничны. Он пускает в ход технику, не прошедшую испытаний. Небезопасную… Но все-таки способную подпалить кое-кому хвост. Давай же!

Уэйд подбирается к роботизированной системе сбоку, упирается одной ногой в металлический бок машины, другой – в землю, которая слишком рыхлая, чтобы обеспечить хорошую точку опоры. 

− Ну, знаешь, я не Халкпул… − предупреждает он, хватаясь за металлические крепежи на «башне». Те со скрипом поддаются. Уэйд кряхтит. – Ох, детка, какая же ты туга-а-ая…

− Все. Хватит, − говорит Наташа из-за его плеча, когда сопла ракетной установки перестают смотреть в небо. – А теперь…

− Салют, красавица! – взмахивает рукой Уэйд и бежит дальше. В конце концов, он еще не отхватил свою минуту славы.

− Сдви…ся! – орет Наташа в общем чате. Следом за ее голосом оживает пусковая установка, которая теперь двигается заметно легче. Уэйд максимально смещается вбок и ухмыляется под маской, слыша залп. Остатки зеленых (темно-бурых) насаждений озаряет вспышка, за рокотом разрываемого снарядами воздуха раздаются взрывы. В правом ухе вибрирует, все набирая мощь. Возникает ощущение, будто внутри головы что-то рвется, которое Уэйд игнорирует.

Комплексный удар превращает уползающего червя в чрезвычайно поджаристое блюдо для любителей экзотики.

− Минус один, − победно вскидывает руку Уэйд.

− Минус уже не один, − замечает кайфоломный Тони Старк.

Земля под ногами начинает мелко, но ощутимо вибрировать – как в подземке при приближении поезда.

− Бля, да они же реагируют на вибрацию, распространяющуюся по земле! – вдруг осеняет Уэйда. – Вот почему он перевернул «Конфетку»! Эта гигантская какаха ее почувствова…

В следующий момент он ощущает, как грунт буквально прорывается под ним, и подскакивает в воздух так высоко, как это вообще можно сделать без разбега из положения «Да я же гребаный гений!». У гравитации, как известно, нет любимчиков, поэтому прыжок не слишком ему помогает – следом за порядочно обалдевшим от своего невезения Уэйдом из земли с мощью выпущенной кислородной торпеды вырывается червь, и его морда – или то, что находится спереди этого наглого стручка – совсем не наводит на успокаивающие мысли о травоядности. Напротив, у этой твари полный рот зубов, которыми можно дробить щебень на более мелкие фракции.

− Ебать-мариновать, − весьма некстати приземляясь червю прямо на то место, где у более развитых в плане анатомии существ должен располагаться нос, замечает Уэйд и, оттолкнувшись от него, отпрыгивает подальше. – Вот как-то так я себе это и представлял. А ведь тут даже не пустыня! Есть кто живой в эфире? Что, никто не смотрел «Дрожь земли»?.. И, Нат, когда ты выстрелила, вибрации, производимой «Конфеткой», было дохуя много, хоть у этой системы залпового огня и почти нет отдачи, тебе бы надо…

Черная Вдова пытается ответить что-то, выныривая и снова погружаясь в пелену помех. Старк кричит, что сейчас подберет ее, кто-то докладывает о перемещении червей между восьмым и одиннадцатым квадратом…

Сзади раздается взрыв.

− Спокойной ночи, девочка, − говорит Уэйд тихо.

Он закидывает огнемет на спину, выхватывает катаны и молниеносно разворачивается – как раз, чтобы позволить обозленному червю заглотить себя, − а после разводит руки. Пожалуй, это самый нелюбимый его сценарий: подгоняемая инерцией тварь несется вперед, а он продвигается в обратном направлении по ее пищеварительному тракту, попутно разрезая ее на две аккуратных – как для бутерброда − половинки. Это повторялось слишком много раз, чтобы Уэйд не смирился с таким вариантом развития событий, но КАК ЖЕ ОН ЭТО НЕНАВИДИТ!..

− Воздух! Воздух! – восклицает он, не без усилия вырвавшись наружу.

Половины червя проезжают еще немного, расходясь, обнажая розоватое нутро. С какой бы стороны это создание не могло регенерировать раньше, теперь ему, в любом случае, обратно не срастись.

− Потому что твоей родне не надо было соваться к рыжеволосой! – поучительно говорит Уэйд, стирает с маски слизь и идет дальше.

*** *** ***

Ночью Башню захватывает тягостное молчание. Черной Вдове не устраивают похорон – потому что хоронить, в общем и целом, нечего, − но это не значит, что ее не поминают. Старк нажирается в одиночестве. Капитан с другом своего сурового детства уединяются где-то, и хотя Уэйд вполне может представить сцену «мы все умрем»-секса между ними, он напоминает себе, что Стив Роджерс слишком скучный и правильный для такого.

Сам Уэйд бы не отказался от «мы все умрем»-секса в три подхода, но у него та же проблема, что и у прыщавой толстушки, мечтающей о танце на выпускном. Ему не с кем.

Однако он не оставляет надежды.

Уэйд устраивается в холле Башни: стелет себе под зад спальник с символикой «Старк Индастриз», который ему выдали царским жестом, и приваливается спиной к боку одного из некогда элегантных кожаных диванов. Чтобы не перегружать генератор, Башню переводят на ночь в энергосберегающий режим. Она наполняется тихим, вкрадчивым сумраком, которому, чтобы стать совсем жутким, не хватает разве что призраков мертвых детей. Призракам неоткуда взяться – местные обитатели неизменно умирают вдали от бронебойных стен этой обители, чтобы ничем не нарушить ее покой. 

Уэйд заходит в почту (Желтый считает, что это даже мило – то, что они с этим мальчиком, Питером, общаются по е-мейлу, как в далекие девяностые). Он не был в интернете достаточно долго, чтобы его отсутствие прошло незамеченным, и да – гора неотвеченных писем страшно льстит его самолюбию.

«Слышу, как кровь прилила к твоему эго», − язвит Белый.

Ох уж эти голоса…

− У кого бы не прилила, − хмыкает Уэйд, скользя взглядом по строчкам сообщений. Он так торопится проглотить каждое из слов, адресованных ему и только ему, что постоянно сбивается, перескакивает со строки на строку, а потом, уловив общий смысл, перечитывает их в нормальном порядке, снова и снова, накрыв ладонью пах и легонько поглаживая себя через костюм. Нет, он не собирается дрочить на эти миленькие, совсем не сексуальные письма про то, как Питер ел овощное рагу… Просто представляет себе, как выглядит тот, кто писал их, и… ну, это заводит.

Хотел бы Уэйд посмотреть на Питера. Узнать, насколько его фантазии отличаются от реальности.

«Он может быть некрасивым», − простодушно замечает Желтый.

«И толстым», − присоединяется Белый.

− Заткнись, Алоис Фернандо, − оскаливается Уэйд. – Смотрите-ка, малыш потерял меня и паникует. Такая прелесть, правда?.. Надо найти его. Сами же видели, с этим миром происходит какая-то ебанина.

«А ты не думал, что за все то время, пока ты изображал Повелителя зверей, он уже мог откинуться?» − продолжает Белый. Он − тот еще кусок говна, но порой говорит дельные вещи.

Уэйд хмурится.

− А… ну да. Значит, самое время вспомнить наш пароль от скайпа. Так мы хотя бы будем видеть, когда пирожок в сети. О! А еще нужно рассказать ему о моих подвигах. Рыжулю, конечно, жалко, но… Кто сегодня дал жару?..

Он поднимает руки так, будто собирается творить волшебство. Ему действительно много нужно сказать, и сделать это… убедительно. Не проебаться. Пресвятой бог тефтелек, он все время проебывается, но сейчас никак нельзя.

«Ола, Пити! Из-за внезапных проблем, включающих в себя обрыв линии электропередачи, гигантских червей и падение многоэтажки, в которой я хранил свою коллекцию всякой всячины имени Паучонка, я ненадолго пропал. Прости-прости. Ты скучал по мне? Не спеши отнекиваться, я прочел все твои письма, и они были так очаровательны, что, если я сейчас заплачу, у меня из глаз польется клубничная газировка. Я тут внезапно подумал: а почему это мы до сих пор переписываемся, как два старых пердуна? Мне не сто пять лет, и у меня есть скайп. Говорят, он сосет, а вотсап рулит, но мне по барабану. Короче, если хочешь побеседовать со мной в режиме реального времени, сладенький, вот мой ник: Dead~fucking~pool.  
И. Внимание. У меня есть срочное объявление!  
МЕНЯ ПРИНЯЛИ В МСТИТЕЛИ!!!!!!  
(если у тебя еще не стоит на меня, то сейчас должно встать. МСТИТЕЛИ!!!!!!!! Всем нравятся Мстители)  
(кроме плохих парней)  
(но если ты из них, мы что-нибудь придумаем)  
Сегодня мы противостояли немыслимой злокозненности гигантских червей. Все прошло не так хорошо, как планировалось, честно говоря, но я был на высоте (и еще внутри. Печальный факт биографии. Внутри у гигантского червя почти так же скучно, как и снаружи, так что никогда не пытайся повторить этот фокус, лучше просто достань из шляпы кролика и пару гондонов).  
А как твои дела? Давай, расскажи мне, правильно ли ты питаешься и хорошо ли спишь. Чмоки-чмоки. Твой талантливый, охуенный и чертовски востребованный я <3<3<3».

Закончив творение всей своей жизни, Уэйд отправляет его и скрещивает руки на груди.

«Снова не пригласил его встретиться?» − участливо спрашивает Желтый.

Уэйд задумчиво смотрит сквозь пространство, не мигая. Через некоторое время ему начинает казаться, что стены холла уезжают назад, а помещение углубляется. Чтобы избавиться от оптической иллюзии, достаточно лишь моргнуть, но Уэйд не делает этого.

− Слушай, я же не тупой, − говорит он очень медленно, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово. – Он блеванет от вот этой неземной красоты, − он указывает на свое лицо, заботливо упакованное в маску. – Конечно, чем дольше мы не увидимся, тем дольше все будет на мази. Но мне… понимаешь… Хочется иногда. Пиздец как хочется.

Запущенный на смартфоне скайп издает мяукающий звук.

«Пользователь **becauseofreasons** хочет добавить вас в свои контакты».

− Да, детка, − победно ухмыляется Уэйд.

*** *** ***

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Привет_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** Хорошо, сделаем вид, что я тебе поверил_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** ИЛИ НЕТ_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** МСТИТЕЛИ?_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** ГИГАНТСКИЕ ЧЕРВИ?_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** у тебя был передоз? Ты лежишь в психушке?_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** черт, надеюсь, у тебя не передоз, и ты не в психушке. Я с ума сошел от беспокойства. Обычно ты не молчишь так долго. Чувак, не делай так больше, ладно? Ну, или предупреждай, что будешь какое-то время не в сети. А то это было прям совсем на тебя не похоже._  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** бля, малыш, прости_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** говорю ж, все случилось внезапно_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** и что не так с червями и Мстителями?_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** ты мне не веришь????????_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** вот это щас было больно_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** Так, ладно, просто для справки_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** Если ты в Мстителях – значит ты супергерой?_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** ну естессно_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** вернее нет, не так_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** слово «герой» мне не нравится_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** а так – я супер, да_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** сам кэп жал мне руку_  
 __ **Dead~fucking~pool:** ок, ладно, я жал руку кэпу, но он же не скрылся от нас с воплями, так что это считается.  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** А что с гигантскими червями? Тоже жал им руки? :lol::lol::lol:_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** Пити, блин! меня чуть не сожрали! не, меня реально сожрали, но я выбрался наружу! это пиздец, и ваще не смешно!!!!!!!!_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** И у тебя, конечно же, есть костюм из спандекса?_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** КАНЕШНА_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** не, малыш, погоди_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** ты реально не слышал про гигантских червей? втф?! имхо, весь город перетряхнуло_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** Прости, Уэйд, я не смотрю телевизор._  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** и я не смотрю_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** и, приколись, ваще никто его больше не смотрит_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** ОМГ. Век прогресса. Ладно %) Прости за тупой вопрос, но что значит твой ник?_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** что значит «что значит»? то и значит_  
 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** я – Дэдпул. крутое супергеройское прозвище. а ты будеш Человек-Зануда!_  
 _ **becauseofreasons:** «Будешь», вообще-то, пишется вот так :Р_

*** *** ***

− Тук-тук, − говорит Питер, когда Стив Роджерс открывает перед ним окно на своем этаже Башни Мстителей. – Можно войти? В…влезть?  
Стив сдержанно кивает. Питер висит вниз головой на паутине, так что не пустить его внутрь было бы невежливо.

− Что-то случилось, Человек-Паук? – спрашивает Стив со всем своим гостеприимством тридцатых годов, когда Питер уже внутри, и скрещивает руки на груди, моментально становясь Капитаном Роджерсом. Даже пижамные штаны в полоску и не менее пижамная футболка не могут препятствовать этому перевоплощению.

В его комнате чисто и пустынно. Сразу видно, что живут тут от случая к случаю. Очень верная тактика – не смешивать дом и работу. Питер украдкой осматривается. Никаких старых фотографий и налета сентиментальности. Вообще ничего. Белизна стен подавляет.

− Хотел спросить кое-что. Если это не засекреченная информация, конечно, − запоздало спохватывается Питер и рассеянно трет шею сзади. – Кого-нибудь недавно приглашали вступить в ряды Мстителей?

Стив смотрит на него с недоумением.

− Нет… Нет. Ты же знаешь, это длительная процедура. Каждая кандидатура проходит тщательный отбор.

− Да-да, это все я помню. Просто один знакомый сказал мне, что его пригласили стать частью Мстителей, и я… Ну, я так и подумал, что он привирает, но мне нужно было проверить, потому что… В общем, это типа важно, − да, Питер прямо мастер изъясняться.

Брови Стива сходятся над переносицей, как грозовые облака. Если бы, конечно, грозовые облака были светлыми. Тот бы это еще вышел феномен.

− Твой друг – супергерой? Мутант? Как его зовут?

Питер закусывает губу.

− Дэдпул. Да, я знаю, как это звучит. Как… мертвый бассейн.

Стив хмурится еще сильнее.

− Никогда о таком не слышал. Чем он занимается?

− Из последнего, что я знаю – борется с гигантскими червями, − Питер слабо смеется. – А про гигантских червей ты что-нибудь слышал?

Стив какое-то время размышляет, потом выискивает на столе, стоящем у окна, свой блокнот «Наверстываем упущенное» (подумать только, он до сих пор его ведет) и долго листает, пока его лицо наконец-то не просветляется.

− Фрэнк Герберт.

− «Дюна», − Питер кивает с обреченностью. В груди у него странно щемит. – Да, я так и подумал. 

**Пояснения:** 2) Центральный парк по территориальному расположению совпадает с полицейским участком №6, на который, по статистике, приходится самое низкое число правонарушений. 

**Арт к главе: «Worms! Worms Everywhere!»** by [**Gellika**](https://vk.com/oksana_gell)


	3. III. Та самая крыша

  
Очередное утро начинается непозволительно рано.

− Всем участникам проекта Мстители – просьба собраться в зале для совещаний на шестом этаже. Повторяю: всем участникам проекта Мстители…

Уэйд со стоном переворачивается на живот. Слишком резко. Черт, нужно быть аккуратней с утренним стояком.

Рядом раздаются приглушенные шаги.

− Мистер Дэдпул, сэр?.. – тихо зовет незнакомый, но очень вежливый голос. Тошнотворно вежливый.

− Съеби нахуй, − рявкает Уэйд, не открывая глаз, и натягивает на голову капюшон спальника. Зря, что ли, его придумали.

Шаги удаляются.

Злоебучее утро. Уэйд всерьез подозревает, что сейчас около восьми, а это просто нечеловеческая рань для того, кто вырубился около шести часов утра, потратив всю ночь на споры, будет ли продажа эвоков считаться работорговлей, или они сойдут за домашних животных. Питер, конечно, настаивал на работорговле и под конец дебатов был в таком отчаянии, что начал ссылаться на Женевскую конвенцию, будто Уэйд не вертел ее на том самом месте, которое только что пострадало из-за внезапной встречи с совсем не мягким полом.

Как только Уэйд вновь начинает дремать, умиротворенный мыслями о мягких, пушистых эвоках, на которых можно срубить целое состояние, кто-то бесцеремонно стаскивает с него капюшон спальника. Под линзами маски становится невыносимо светло. Уэйд морщится, но глаза так и не открывает. Нет. Пошли все в задницу. Он даже не пошевелится.

− Вставай, Дэдпул! – командует Баки Барнс, верный приспешник сатаны.

− Дэдпула тут нет. Я – Человек-Гусеница, и умею делать вот так, − Уэйд сгибает колени и погружается в спальник с головой. Ему не нужно даже поднимать веки, чтобы скрыться от этого преследователя.

В спальнике ужасно жарко и душно. И темно. Аллилуйя.

Раздается звук расстегиваемой молнии.

− Вставай и лети, теперь ты – Человек-Бабочка, − сообщает Барнс с ухмылкой в голосе.

Уэйда это выбешивает. В доли секунды он оказывается на ногах, полностью готовый к бою. Катаны лежат чуть дальше, чтобы их достать, потребовалось бы лишнее мгновение, зато ножи у Уэйда всегда под рукой.

− Нет, бля, я просто не понимаю, − говорит он, легко и часто двигая кистью, чтобы заставить лезвие ножа трепетать в воздухе. Простаков это отвлекает, но Зимний, конечно, слеплен из другого (соленого) теста, и смотрит только в точку между ключицами Уэйда. Не будь на нем маски – наверно, смотрел бы в глаза, в них всегда проскальзывает намерение, посыл к следующему действию, − человек устал, человек спит, какого же хрена нужно доставать и доставать, и доставать его? Вам за это доплачивают? Вы настолько ненавидите всех, кому совесть позволяет спать спокойно? Твой горячий суровый бойфренд не дал тебе, расплющенный трагизмом последней недели, и тебя замучила бессонница? Чувак, я крайне тебе сочувствую, но если ты сейчас же не свалишь отсюда и не дашь мне насладиться моим сном красоты, я срежу твое симпатичное личико, натяну его на раму и сделаю бубен.

− Бубен, − с вызовом повторяет Зимний Солдат, почти незаметно выставляя вперед левую ногу, чуть сгибая руки в локтях, перетекая в боевую позицию.

− Ага, − намного более миролюбиво соглашается Уэйд, игнорируя его движение. – Вот поэтому будь пупсиком, а я отправлюсь баиньки.

Но устроиться спать ему вновь не дают.

− Господа, господа, сейчас откровенно не подходящий момент, − походя замечает какой-то брюнет с седоватыми висками, проскальзывая мимо них. – Поднимайтесь в зал.

Уэйд бросает на этого самоубийцу быстрый взгляд, на мгновение застывает с вытянувшимся лицом, подхватывает с пола катаны и устремляется следом за уходящим человеком.

− Рид Ричардс! Офигеть! Сам Рид Ричардс, Мистер Фантастик, человек, который может тянуться как латекс и быть твердым как нефритовый жезл! Не дадите мне автограф? А где ваша жена? Она сможет расписаться на мне?

В зале на шестом этаже столпотворение. Похоже, все выжившие супергерои решили собраться с утреца и забабахать вечеринку, только очень скучную. Уэйд пару раз прошвыривается в толпе, пытаясь разыскать Паучка, но того, разумеется, нет. Уэйд уже давно подозревает, что с этим что-то нечисто. С другой стороны, он натыкается на великое множество тех, кого в принципе предпочел бы не видеть. Такое событие можно было и проспать.

− Позвольте. Пропустите. Брысь, брысь, − Уэйд пропихивается мимо Человека-Муравья, чтобы занять место в отдалении.

В тот момент, когда он оседает в кресле, до неприличного широко раскинув ноги, все и начинается. На небольшой помост в дальнем конце комнаты, формой сильно напоминающей половинку яйца, выходит Старк и занимает место у стойки с микрофонами. Стена за ним превращается в экран, на который транслируют малопонятные карты и крупные фотографии чего-то размытого.

− Занимайте места, леди и джентльмены, разговор будет долгим, − подгоняет Тони Старк тех, кто никак не усядется. – Сегодня мы собрались тут… н-да, по не самой радостной причине. Мы теряли друзей, теряли братьев и сестер, теряли веру в благополучный исход, а сегодня ночью из НАСА поступила информация о том, что у нас, оказывается, нехилые шансы и вовсе потерять наш дом – нашу планету. 

Он делает паузу, тишину которой должны нарушать щелчки фотоаппаратов и звуки вспышек – но их нет. Никто больше не делает заявления для прессы. Ритуал, который Старк воспроизводит, − всего лишь призрак минувшего.

Уэйд подпирает подбородок кулаком.

− Безумные секты Судного Дня оказались правы, − Старк окидывает собравшихся пронзительным взглядом. – К Земле на самом деле приближается огромная комета.

Зал взрывается возгласами.

Когда бурление эмоций понемногу сходит на нет, Тони Старк пускается в длинные объяснения с таким видом, будто делает всем слушателям огромное одолжение (но у него, похоже, всегда такой вид). С выражением усталой снисходительности к менее развитым формам жизни он разжевывает: на самом деле, это, конечно, никакая не комета. Это колоссальных размеров астероид-кентавр, который покинул гравитационное поле одной из планет-гигантов – возможно, Нептуна – и теперь на огромной скорости несется к Земле. По мере приближения к Солнцу от него отделяются частицы вещества, поэтому да, у него есть кома, хвост, и он похож на одну из самых зрелищных комет, которым миру приходилось становиться свидетелями. Как известно, из-за нехватки финансирования НАСА следит лишь за околоземными космическими объектами, хотя их неоднократно предупреждали об угрозе, таящейся в поясе астероидов между Юпитером и Нептуном, и вот теперь худшие опасения сбываются. Если бы между орбитами Земли и Венеры не разместили телескоп специального назначения, работающий в инфракрасном диапазоне, то нового космического гостя и вовсе не заметили бы, пока он не окажется над Суматрой.

Первые умники страны начинают задавать вопросы: с какой скоростью движется астероид? Каковы его размеры? Когда ожидать столкновения с Землей, а главное, как его избежать? Какие, при худшем исходе, будут последствия? Старк приглашает их на закрытое совещание. Обещает, что на нем будет присутствовать кто-то из НАСА и Центра малых планет. Может быть, даже получится устроить сеанс связи с Роскосмосом и Европейским космическим агентством.

Старк смеется, что они с господином Ричардсом уже начали на пару строить ракетную установку, выстрелом из которой можно изменить траекторию летящего куска вещества (или, в крайнем случае, раздробить его, хотя это менее благоприятный сценарий) – но в этой шутке, скорее всего, лишь малая доля шутки, и они на самом деле начали ее строить.

«Здорово было бы шмальнуть по астероиду!» − мечтательно протягивает Белый.

− Хрен кто нам даст дернуть за рычаг, − остужает его пыл Уэйд. − Только если предварительно мы подергаем другой рычаг, и сделаем это на пять с плюсом…

Сидящая перед ним Алая Ведьма оборачивается и громко фыркает.

Старк говорит, что паниковать пока рано, что расчеты ведутся, но никому теперь нельзя расслабляться. На помост выходит Капитан Америка и добавляет, что в дальнейшем будут разработаны специальные протоколы по защите гражданских – на случай, если взрыв все-таки разобьет астероид и на Землю обрушатся осколки, или…

− Хм, − неловко прочищает горло кэп, заведенный в тупик собственным красноречием. – На разные случаи.

«Думаю, нам все-таки нужно встретиться с Питером», − со всей возможной деликатностью замечает Желтый, − пока весь мир не накрылся гигантской пи… звездой. Кометой. Астероидом».

«Ага, чтобы умереть в объятиях друг друга, − резюмирует Белый. – Обнимашки все делают лучше».

Уэйд лезет в карман разгрузки за смартфоном. Карман довольно узкий, а еще он забит салфетками и пакетиками с сахаром, оставшимися там еще с эры пресвятого Рональда Макдональда. Порой Уэйду очень не хватает бигмаков и огромных креветок в толстой, пропитанной жиром панировке, но сахар и салфетки – вот все, что он сохранил на память. Смартфон застревает среди этих богатств, и Уэйд ерзает по обивке сидения, пытаясь извлечь его, не засветив попутно локтем в глаз парню в соседнем кресле. Честно, он не знает, кто это. Всю эту супергеройскую братию не упомнишь. Когда в конце концов смартфон оказывается у него, он набирает: «Пити, нам надо СРОЧНО встретиться, потому что на город падает ГИГАНТСКИЙ АСТЕРОИД!!!!!!!!!», − и отсылает, напряженно поджав губы. Обычно говорят, что такие заявления сеют панику, но, хм, еще говорят «Предупрежден – вооружен». Народная мудрость такая неопределенная.

Уэйд хочет, чтобы Питер вооружился. Или, в крайнем случае, залез в самый глубокий бункер, какой только найдет, и оставался там как минимум всю следующую вечность.

«Кстати, разве вам не интересно, где он вообще живет? – спрашивает Белый. – И почему у него до сих пор есть интернет?»

− У нас же есть интернет, − удивляется Уэйд. – Спасибо моей мамаше, зрителям, любимой киноакадемии и Старку за это.

«То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что он работает на Старка?» − прозревает Желтый.

Отлично. Давненько они не пытались вместе вести расследования. Нэнси Дрю снова в деле!

«И все это время он был у вас под носом, − Белый мерзко смеется. – Ну вы и имбецилы».

Уэйд подрывается с места:

− Йоу, чуваки! 

Собравшиеся напряженно оборачиваются в его сторону. Капитан Америка, вещающий с помоста о наступлении ядерной зимы, прерывается на полуслове и вытаращивается на него. Старк шипит откуда-то сбоку: «А я предупреждал».

− Здорово! – Уэйд машет рукой, словно королева Елизавета на приеме в Букингемском дворце. Даже делает такое же праведное, монархичное, одухотворенное лицо. Это не так просто, как кажется, если вы не древняя, как динозавр, бабулька. − Давненько не виделись! Это я, Дэдпул, также известный как Болтливый Наемник, хотя, честно говоря, я бы назвался как-нибудь более… по существу. Например, Наемник, Одаренный Орально… Вы. Почему вы на меня так смотрите? Что-то не так? Слишком много букв «о»? Ладно, не важно. Эй, мисс Максимофф, какого хрена вы закатываете глаза? Я вам это еще припомню.

− Ближе к делу! – орет кто-то из первого, максимально удаленного от Уэйда ряда.

Так. Ладно. Собраться. Яйца в кулак.

− О’кей, о-о’кей! Я тут как посол доброй воли… Вру! Меня разбудили пинками и насильно притащили сюда в несусветную рань… Не важно. Кэп, еще один вопросик! Дай мне секундочку!.. Так вот. Надеюсь, здесь собрались все, кто есть в Башне, потому что это − дело крайней важности. Нет ли среди вас Пити, с которым мы ведем нежную двусмысленную переписку?

Люди переглядываются. Судя по лицам некоторых, хотели бы они посмотреть на этого самого Пити. 

Уэйд даже привстает на цыпочки, чтобы лучше видеть присутствующих.

− Эй, ты… − какой-то лаборант дергается, поднимая голову. Он вполне ничего. Молоденький, тощий… В общем и целом, похож на то, что Уэйд себе представляет, когда думает о Питере. − Да, парень в халате, я к тебе обращаюсь. Ты точно не Пити? Мне нравятся твои губы. Я знаю кое-что, что отлично бы смотре… 

− Дэдпул, − строго говорит Капитан Америка тоном воспитателя в детском саду. Бороться с его допотопной строгостью и организованностью все равно, что с пылесосом. Поэтому никто не борется с пылесосами!

Уэйд примирительно поднимает руки.

− Еще раз спасибо всем! Пейте только обеззараженную воду! Мойте руки перед едой! Пользуйтесь презервативами – ваши дети достойны жить в лучшем мире или не жить вовсе! И, Пити, если ты все же тут… 

Смартфон разражается фирменным скайповым сигналом прямо у него в ладони.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** По крайней мере, это не ГИГАНТСКИЙ ПОНЧИК, а то японцы бы утонули в глазури. Где встретимся?_

*** *** ***

В Нью-Йорке такая жара, что воздух загустевает. Питер выходит из подземки, чувствуя, как пот стекает сзади по шее и тут же впитывается в ткань футболки. На спине, под рюкзаком, та уже насквозь мокрая и неприятно липнет к телу. Про себя Питер надеется, что Уэйд, эта самовлюбленная заноза в заднице, будет выглядеть не лучше. Впрочем, скорее всего, – нет. Нью-Йорк толком не остывает даже после захода солнца: раскаленные здания и асфальт впитывают слишком много тепла. Ослепительнейшие из жителей Манхэттена выглядят уже не так блестяще и самоуверенно, как обычно, уставшие от жары и того, как кондиционированный воздух сушит кожу.

Питер останавливается, чтобы отыскать в рюкзаке бутылку воды, и, заодно, достает смартфон. Проверяет, не объявил ли Уэйд неожиданный «отбой». Он внезапен и необъясним, с него станется. Назначенная им встреча тоже внезапна и необъяснима. То есть, Уэйд, конечно, сто раз заводил речь о том, что они должны как-нибудь собраться и сыграть в шашки крышечками от пластиковых бутылок, но он… как бы это сказать… болтун, и к тому же, врет как дышит. Его не беспокоит даже вопрос правдоподобности (достаточно лишь вспомнить историю про гигантских червей. Боже, Уэйд, придумай что-нибудь пооригинальней!). С ним интересно общаться, но верить каждому его слову – нет, увольте. Поэтому Питер игнорирует все его предложения на миллион долларов – прошвырнуться в Бронкс за пивом, устроить совместный просмотр «В джазе только девушки», выкрасть из музея Метрополитен древнеримский саркофаг и уплыть на нем по Гудзону (если древняя реликвия, конечно, немедленно не потонет), заняться йогой (эта идея наводит на Питера особенный ужас, потому что ему настойчиво кажется, что под йогой Уэйд подразумевает что-то свое). Он уже научился игнорировать дурацкие пищевые клички, в борьбе против которых он не преуспел, так что пропускать мимо ушей иррациональные предложения на удивление просто. К тому же, Питер постоянно напоминает себе, что Уэйд не всерьез. Он вообще, похоже, не бывает серьезным…

… до, может быть, сообщения про гигантский астероид. Было в нем что-то такое… Тогда Питеру вдруг показалось, что Уэйду по-настоящему плохо, а сказать об этом прямым текстом он не может. У него же все должно быть круто. Невероятно. Искрометно и с прибамбасами. Вот поэтому Питер и соглашается.

Ну, и еще из любопытства. Черт, Питеру реально интересно. После того, как они договариваются о встрече, он спрашивает: «Как я тебя узнаю», − и Уэйд отвечает: «Легко. Я буду в КРАСНОМ». И вот это нифига ничего не проясняет. Ни чертовой капельки.

Питер рисует у себя в голове тысячу и один образ Уэйда Уилсона. Так как все, что о нем известно, − это то, что он будет в красном, Уэйд Уилсон получается то прыщавым толстяком, то худым заморышем с крысиным лицом, то, внезапно, женщиной. Питер убеждает себя, что его не должна особенно волновать внешность его интернет-приятеля, но он, черт возьми, нервничает. Из-за своего бесконечного самолюбия Уэйд ведет себя так, будто он по меньшей мере суперзвезда. А что, если это действительно так? Вдруг он невыразимо красив, высок, мускулист и настолько богоподобен, что даже не обливается потом на этой жаре? Тогда вымокший до трусов Питер просто в очередной раз покажет себя придурком, ничего экстраординарного.

От болезненных спазмов собственного комплекса неполноценности Питера отвлекает паучье чутье (оно – будто виброзвонок, который раздается в его голове и отзывается во всем теле, это каждый раз мучительно неприятно и настолько внезапно, что привыкнуть попросту невозможно) и прохожие, которые начинают вести себя странно. Раньше они еле шли, разморенные духотой и концом рабочего дня, но с каждой минутой все больше людей движутся навстречу Питеру быстро, почти бегом. Кто-то, шедший в одну с ним сторону, внезапно разворачивается и убегает. Питер замирает с открытым рюкзаком в руке и, прищуриваясь, вглядывается вдаль. Где-то там, за бесконечным морем спешащих людей и машин, виднеется облако пыли. Не сказать, что оно растет, но и не спешит рассеиваться.

Питер нажимает кнопку коммуникатора.

− Э… Народ, кто-нибудь в курсе, что происходит на Девятой авеню? Тут огромный столб пыли, и люди убегают в панике.

Коммуникатор издает квакающий звук.

− Судя по полицейским сводкам, Рино громит Челси Маркет, − сообщает Капитан Америка.

− Да ладно! – Питер закатывает глаза. – Средь бела дня? Это же как должно припереть пожрать свежей итальянской пасты! А еще скоро не поздоровится «Гуглу».

− М-м-м. Раньше там располагалась компания, делающая печенье, − замечает Стив. − Патрульные уже в пути. Вмешаешься?

− Придется! Ради тако «Биенвенидос»!

И ведь именно тогда, когда Питеру так нужно быть Питером! Потому что у него, черт возьми, встреча! На которой он надеялся съесть мерзкую жирную пиццу и превосходно оттянуться!..

Ладно. Он может быстро со всем разобраться, а потом пойти есть пиццу. Опоздает всего-то на какие-нибудь пятнадцать минут. В худшем случае, на полчаса. Нужно только написать Уэйду, что он задержится. 

Питер срывается с места. Известный всем и каждому в этом городе красно-синий костюм всегда с ним, заботливо упакованный. Всего-то и осталось, что найти место, где его можно натянуть. Какая-нибудь тихая подворотня (которых в центре не так уж много, то есть, почти нет, черт, черт!). Питер на бегу печатает в смартфоне: «Я немного за…», − но судьба не оставляет ему шанса закончить фразу. Какой-то мужчина со всей силы врезается в Питера, смартфон выскальзывает из его ладони и с неприятным стеклянным хрустом шлепается на проезжую часть – прямо под колеса такси, спешно уезжающего подальше от разгрома Челси Маркет. Не просто вдребезги – всмятку.

− Блядь, − выдыхает Питер потерянно, не веря своим глазам, и тратит еще две секунды, тупо таращась на осколки смартфона и его блестящее металлическое нутро. Он просто не может позволить себе переживать эту потерю дольше.

У него, конечно же, нет денег на точно такой же смартфон (во всяком случае, он не сможет купить его вот так сразу), и, в общем, тот не успел даже морально устареть. Дьявольски обидно. Еще обидно, что теперь Питер точно не сможет предупредить Уэйда об опоздании. Значит, нужно действовать очень быстро. Прямо сейчас взять и отвесить впечатляющего пинка Рино за все его дурацкие выходки! Вечером пятницы устроить свалку на Челси Маркет, распугав всех любителей лобстеров и пива! О чем этот кретин только думает?!

Суматоха вокруг все нарастает. В доли секунды упаковавшись в костюм в узком проулке, Питер натягивает маску. Да, определенно, сегодня вечером его прическа будет не на высоте. И, наверно, в такую жару нужно всюду носить с собой дезодорант, потому что после разборок с Рино пахнуть он будет как после самого провального матча школы Мидтаун Хай, если бы ему пришлось участвовать хоть в каком-нибудь из них.

Конечно же, Питер не успевает управиться за пятнадцать минут. Не успевает даже за полчаса. Чертово безумие на Девятой Авеню заканчивается только спустя час и двадцать две минуты после впечатляющего прибытия туда Человека-Паука. Когда обездвиженного Рино забирают в тюрьму, а на месте происшествия начинают оценивать убытки, вымотанный, умирающий от жажды Питер переодевается обратно в свою мятую одежду (конечно, ведь он засунул ее в рюкзак, просто скомкав), лохматит волосы, чтобы те не казались такими уж прилизанными и – наконец-то – спешит на Колумбус-Серкл.

Он уже не питает особых надежд… Хотя нет, наверно, все-таки питает, потому что, добравшись туда, судорожно выискивает глазами кого-нибудь, одетого в красное (хоть бы… хоть бы… хоть бы…). Ничего. Ни-че-го. Все вокруг него сизое-синее-серое-черное, как сумерки, как опоздание на просто непозволительный срок. Рядом парень с цветами ждет свою пару на свидание, и Питер бы, наверно, спросил у него, не Уэйд ли тот часом, но на незнакомце нет ни одной вещи, которая даже с большой натяжкой могла бы сойти за красную. Чуть дальше пара увлеченно целуется. Еще дальше девушка-китаянка просит подругу сфотографировать ее на фоне монумента в центре площади. 

Питер, ссутуливаясь, выдыхает через нос. Ему так катастрофически обидно, будто это его продинамили. Дерьмо. Какое же дерьмо.

А ведь он даже извиниться сможет, только когда доберется домой. Но теперь можно и не торопиться. Уэйд и так решит, что он тот еще козел.

Молодец, Паркер.

*** *** ***

Уэйд готовится очень тщательно. Это же его первое свидание за… очень долгое время. Нельзя вот так просто его похерить.

− Как так, тут нет режима «замороженная пицца»? Даже в моей старой микроволновке, упокой микроволновочный господь ее душу, был режим «замороженная пицца»! Сразу под «напитком» и перед «пастой»!..

На самом деле, он никогда бы не взялся насиловать восхитительную и невероятную «умную кухню» Старка, если бы все было по-старому, и пиццерии работали. Увы, настали годы упадка, и система общепита рухнула, оставив Уэйда разбираться с шедеврами итальянской кухни самостоятельно. «Умная кухня» для них, видимо, слишком умна.

− Кухня настроена на режим «Готовка из ингредиентов». Если ты насыплешь в лотки яйца, муку и все прочее, она замесит тесто и через полчаса подаст тебе свежую пиццу на блюдечке, − в пищеблок заходит Джонни Шторм, одетый в синий костюм «Фантастической четверки» и, почему-то, кожаную куртку. Выглядит это мало того, что безвкусно, так еще и нелепо.

Уэйд поворачивается в его сторону с неприятной ухмылкой. Гости и обитатели Башни Мстителей, должно быть, умирают в неописуемых мучениях, когда сдерживаются и оставляют свои поучения при себе. Вот почему они так боятся рискнуть, промолчав хоть разочек.

− Только посмотрите, кто пришел! Мальчик-зажигалка. Собираешься своровать немного консервированных бобов?

Шторм фыркает, хотя оскорбленным не выглядит.

− Заумный муж моей сестры приехал к Старку, чтобы обсудить проект большой космической пушки, а я не могу воспринимать всю эту наукообразную херню без кофеина. Засуди-и-и меня! – восклицает он, вместе с тем зевая и даже не пытаясь прикрыть рот рукой. – Смотри, если хочешь разогреть что-то готовое, нужно изменить настройки на панели управления или просто попросить Джарвиса. Чтобы получить возможность вносить незначительные изменения, достаточно пароля CHANGETHISREALITY6203_G. Хей, Джарвис, научи кухню разогревать пиццу, а то ее что-то заклинило на пасте аль фунги порчини.

− Есть, сэр, − послушно соглашается Джарвис. Его голос звучит сразу из нескольких динамиков, разбросанных по разным местам, чтобы создать эффект присутствия, как в кинотеатре IMAX. – Теперь кухня функционирует в режиме «Готовая продукция».

− О, высший разум! Земляне благодарят тебя, − Уэйд взмахивает руками, словно какой-нибудь сектант, и тут же прищуривается, фиксируя взгляд на Шторме. Тот как раз добывает себе кофе. − Так-так-так. А ведь у нас к тебе вопрос, горячая ванильная печенюшка. Упс, я имел в виду «горящая». Неважно. Я давно не видел твоего паучьего приятеля. Где же он? Я везде его искал и не нашел. Так давно не отпускал в его адрес комплиментов, что у меня скоро язык отсохнет. 

− Паучьего? – Джонни Шторм так удивлен, что даже не доносит кофе до рта. – По-твоему, я дружу с пауками, или это какой-то странный эвфемизм?

− Ох, нет, наш драгоценный 415-градусный плевок в лицо здравому смыслу и противопожарной безопасности. «Хотдог» − это эвфемизм. «Пончик» − это эвфемизм. «Особый крем» − это совершенно точно эвфемизм, но все это не имеет ни малейшего отношения к Паутинке. Человек-Паук! – Уэйд наставляет на Шторма свой указательный палец, словно пистолет. − Припоминаешь такого?

− Конечно! Это разве не из детского мультика?

Лицо Уэйда вытягивается.

− Что?! Нет! Хотя мультсериал о нем тоже сняли. Огромная ошибка и бессмысленная трата денег. Я бы не разменивался на мелочи и сразу перешел к хард-порно.

Джонни Шторм все-таки отпивает кофе со скептическим видом.

− Чувак, не хочу тебе открывать глаза на очевидное, но ты больной и озабоченный.

− И мои фанаты любят меня таким! Что, съел?..

Чтобы заполировать эффект, Уэйд начинает громко и фальшиво распевать «Monster» − бессмертное детище Эминема и Рианны, − и продолжает делать это до тех самых пор, пока Шторм не уходит, не выдержав напряжения.

«Умная кухня» все-таки разогревает пиццы, попутно задавая необъяснимые вопросы вроде «Укажите степень зажаристости корочки». Это не кухня, а какой-то монстр.

Проблема не только в пицце. Черт возьми, нужно ли надевать на первое свидание галстук-бабочку, если жители Нью-Йорка не могут позволить себе даже принять душ?

«Твой невроз можно было бы даже признать очаровательным, если бы все мы не знали, что мальчонка слиняет с этой встречи спустя секунду после того, как ты снимешь маску. Не успеешь и глазом моргнуть! И что ты будешь делать тогда?» − вопрошает Белый без особого интереса, будто не он первый начнет голосить в случае такого исхода.

− Съем всю пиццу сам, − хмыкает Уэйд почти весело. – Чего ты ноешь? Как в первый раз, что ли.

Желтый, тем не менее, рад, что они развеются. Место для встречи, правда, выбрано не ахти – совсем рядом с перекопанным из конца в конец Центральным парком. Уэйда даже посещает мысль сводить Питера посмотреть на разлагающиеся туши червей (или что там с ними происходит после смерти?) как на свое главное достижение, но голоса в его голове наперебой начинают кричать, что это отвратительная идея.

− Я даже не смогу понтануться перед Пити своим нетленным героизмом, − сетует Уэйд, устраиваясь под монументом в центре Колумбус-Серкл. Массированная атака червей почти не затронула площадь, та ничуть не изменилась с прежних времен, если не обращать внимания на змеящиеся по асфальту трещины и разрушенные дома тут и там. Отличное место для пикника.

«Вот и славненько. Всем от этого только лучше», − заверяет Белый.

Встреча назначена на восемь часов вечера. В десять минут девятого Уэйд задумчиво говорит:

− Так. Ну. Девушки же всегда опаздывают, верно?

«Он парень», − напоминает Желтый.

«Или огромный жирный мужик из Колорадо. Такой, примерно с гору Рашмор! С тремя подбородками! В брюках миллионного размера! И даже он все равно не придет! – язвит Белый – Girl, you know you got me, got me with your pistol shot me, shot me». Заключительная вокальная часть заставляет Уэйда изо всех сил сжать голову в надежде, что та лопнет, как перезревший арбуз. Да, из Белого вышел бы самый дерьмовый участник Black Eyed Peas.

Питер не приходит ни в пятнадцать минут девятого, ни в полчаса. Спустя пятьдесят пять минут после того, как часики начали тикать, Уэйд открывает сумку для пикника (обычно он таскает в таких оружие, но сейчас совсем другой случай), достает одну из припасенных им (на самом деле, Старком) бутылок пива и скручивает с нее крышку. Запах хмельного сусла залечивает сердечные раны, разве нет?

«Эй, еще не все потеряно», − если бы Желтый мог, он бы, наверно, дружески подтолкнул его локтем. Жаль, у Желтого нет локтей.

− Да ладно, − Уэйд делает первый глоток, наблюдая за тем, небо медленно и неуловимо меняет цвет. Издалека доносится приглушенный гул лопастей военного вертолета. – Все и так понятно. Чувак прокатил меня даже раньше, чем увидел мою морду лица. Заставляет задуматься, ага? – он извлекает из верхней коробки кусок пиццы и запихивает его в рот целиком. К слову о том, что еще залечивает душевные раны. Курица, грибы и двойной сыр!

Да, остатки былой роскоши. Уэйду почти лучше.

«А может, он тебя видел раньше? Может, он знает, кто ты? Ты вечно все выбалтываешь. Свое имя, например. Это просто смешно, – негодует Белый. – Он сам написал тебе, хитрая задница, а ты и рад подставиться».

− Теория заговора? Отлично. Просто отлично. Или, может быть, он обычный говнюк? – от избытка чувств Уэйд обливается пивом. – Бли-и-ин, не хочу я быть как какая-то брошенная телка! Это не меня бросают, это я бросаю, понятно! И где сейчас достать гигантскую банку «Тартюфо», способного склеить осколки моего сердца своей шоколадной магией? Блядь. Блядь!

«Может, он просто умер по дороге сюда? − невинным тоном предполагает Желтый. – Сожран бруклинскими каннибалами».

− В Бруклине живут каннибалы?

«Согласись, все к этому шло».

Спустя еще час с небольшим становится совсем темно. Пиво выпито, пицца съедена почти подчистую. Уэйд лежит под колонной с памятником Колумбу, подложив под голову руки, и смотрит на поплывший вбок силуэт Тайм-Уорнер-Центра. Когда эта крошка рухнет, случится такой большой бум, что услышат даже на противоположной стороне земли.

И тут, в это самое мгновенье, когда все приобретает какое-то хрупкое, невозможное равновесие – конечно же, − оживает скайп.

− Я щас блевану, − сообщает Уэйд, кривясь. Слишком. Много. Пива.

«Даже не хочешь выслушать аргументы нашего маленького суицидальника, м?» − мурлычет Белый. Ну и что, что он не испытывает теплых чувств к Питеру, зато никогда не откажется от возможности крайне жестоко и кроваво отомстить.

Уэйд делает бровями многозначительное движение: он и сам не знает, интересуют ли его теперь какие-то аргументы. Его чувства (да, точно, у него же есть чувства! А он-то думал, что это за странная тяжесть в печени) все-таки не туалетная бумага, чтобы вот так ими подтираться. Он лучше будет пялиться в ночное небо и жалеть себя…

Да черта с два! Вдруг на самом деле во всем виноваты бруклинские каннибалы? Тогда он просто пойдет и покрошит конечности этих ублюдков на ирландское жаркое, а потом заставит их самих его жрать.

«Почему жаркое ирландское?» − удивляется Желтый.

− Какая хуева разница? – отмахивается Уэйд. Ему не до мерзких любопытных голосов и их визуального сопровождения.

Не сейчас. Серьезно.

Скайп сходит с ума от количества пришедших сообщений. Если бы он был живым, то уже охрип. 

_**becauseofreasons:** Уэйд_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Уэйд, прости меня_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Слушай, это так тупо_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Дерьмово получилось_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Прости меня, пожалуйста!_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Черт, я не удивлюсь, если ты даже читать это не будешь, потому что я поступил по-мудацки_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Не то чтобы я собирался поступить по-мудацки, я шел к тебе, когда начался разгром Челси Маркет… и, в общем, я так с тобой и не встретился_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Извини, что заставил тебя ждать_  
_**becauseofreasons:** И прости за впустую потраченный вечер_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Эпическое говнище_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Мне ужасно жаль_  
_**becauseofreasons:** И ужасно стыдно_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Я очень хотел с тобой встретиться_

Ладно, вот теперь Уэйд немного в шоке. Никто никогда не присылал ему за раз так много сообщений, кроме него самого, разве что. И хотя он понятия не имеет, что за хрень произошла на Челси Маркет (там больше не делают тако «Биенвенидос», так что теперь это место мертво для него), то, что пишет Питер, вполне смахивает на разумные оправдания.

«Ты совсем чокнутый? Он нас прокатил! НАС! – орет Белый. То, что он по физическим причинам не может сейчас брызгать слюной – просто невероятная удача для всех. – Закроешь на такое глаза однажды – и тебя поимеют все, кому не лень! И я говорю даже не о сексе!»

Скайп в очередной раз – после небольшой паузы – издает звуковой сигнал.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Прости меня._

«Не о сексе с твоим толстяком из Колорадо, во всяком случае», − уточняет Белый надменно. 

− Заткнись. Просто заткни свою грязную пасть. Откуда ты вообще все это берешь? – Уэйд с усилием садится. Теперь Тайм-Уорнер-Центр кренится набок как-то по-новому. Все зависит от точки зрения, верно?.. – Пити – конфетка, я это чувствую.

«На днях ты чувствовал, что должен править Конфетным королевством, а потом оказалось, что у тебя просто расстройство желудка. И так происходит всегда. Всегда-а!» − гнет свою линию Белый.

− Ты просто жалкий, узколобый, морально ущербный, сексуально неудовлетворенный, брюзгливый, неоригинальный и пессимистичный гомофоб!

«А ты просто уродливый, агрессивный, тупой, шизофреничный, беспринципный, вторичный, повернутый на сексе педик!» − копирует Уэйда Белый, и это попросту оскорбительно.

«А я – охуенный!» − неожиданно резюмирует Желтый (только его в этой разборке не хватало) и снова замолкает. Похоже, это была спланированная диверсия – градус накала на какое-то мгновенье успевает немного спасть. 

Или нет.

− Эй, между прочим, я нахожу людей сексуально привлекательными вне зависимости от их пола! – рычит Уэйд, который по-настоящему взбешен.− А Пити извинился аж целых пять раз!

«Если ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы кто-то снова потоптался на твоих яйцах…»

− Бля, да никто никогда не извинялся передо мной, пока я не приставлял пушку к его виску!

«Любишь быть использованным, да?»

− Может быть, на Челси Маркет случилось что-то реально стремное? Вдруг Пити пострадал? – Уэйд беспомощно смотрит на телефон. Как же тяжело, когда твои собственные голоса в голове ни капли тебе не помогают.

«Кто это тут послушная сучка?» − Белый заходится визгливым смехом, от которого начинают ныть зубы. Уэйд с силой зажмуривается. От напряжения мышцы лица продергивает судорогой. Тишина. Ему нужна минутка тишины.

Нужно разрядить себе в череп целую обойму.

− Позже! – Уэйд трясет головой и открывает глаза. – Отличный план на ночь! А сейчас у нас все еще есть дельце. Одно крохотное симпатичненькое дельце… Утереть Белому его длинный отвратительный нос!

«У нас один нос на троих, дебилище», − хмыкает Белый.

Губы Уэйда растягиваются в ухмылке, больше похожей на оскал. Ладно, полное драматизма молчание продлилось достаточно, чтобы Питер все обдумал и понял, так?..

 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** малыш, ты пропустил волшебный вечер, пиво и реально вкусную пиццу_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** три пиццы_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** я мог бы восхвалять их нежную сочность и возбуждающе хрустящую корочку до следующего Дня Независимости_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** или даже до позаследующего, НО_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** у меня есть реально важная инфа для тебя_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** мы, так и быть, готовы тебя простить_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** но ты ведь серьезно проштрафился, поэтому_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** ты должен мне_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** ФОТО_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** свое_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** обнаженное_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** (ну ладно, так и быть, можно и нет)_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** НО ЛУЧШЕ ДА_

Мгновением позже Питер откликается:

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Ты меня шантажируешь что ли?_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** ЕСТЕССНО_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** как же иначе_  
_**becauseofreasons:** А ты страшный человек :lol:_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** ты даже не представляешь, насколько_

Конечно, Уэйд не слишком верит в то, что ему пришлют фото. Это же интернет! Так что если долгожданная фотография и придет, на ней будет либо кто-то, похожий на просроченный сыр, либо карамелька модельной внешности – прямиком с сайта знакомств «Самые верные русские мужья» или там «Купи себе ночь любви с первосортным самцом». Уэйд изо всех сил старается не расслаблять булки.

Но фотография все-таки приходит – спустя долгое, долгое время, которое Питер, очевидно, потратил на нравственные метания (или на то, чтобы хорошенько прошерстить базу «Самых верных русских мужей»). Но, скорее, все-таки на первое. На снимке в неловкой, странной позе застыл юноша неопределенного возраста: навскидку ему можно дать от семнадцати до двадцати пяти. Хотя, пожалуй, ближе к семнадцати. Он бледноват – очень светлая кожа (на такой моментально проявляются синяки и засосы); видно, что редко бывает на солнце. В первую секунду его лицо кажется незапоминающимся. Просто симпатичный парень, не божественное откровение. Вторая секунда меняет все кардинально. Взгляд начинает фиксироваться на крохотных деталях, которые раньше игнорировал. Все это глупые мелочи: то, как у Питера на фотографии топорщится челка, как он улыбается (смущенно, но в то же время лукаво – в этом тихом омуте чертей явно не обделили), как смотрит чуть насмешливо. Даже сейчас понятно, что у него живое, подвижное лицо. Его легко представить строящим рожицы или заразительно смеющимся. Игра эмоций наполняет его неуловимой, но совершенно беспощадной красотой, которую снимок не в силах передать.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** а ты?_  
_**becauseofreasons:** ты пришлешь мне свое фото?_

«Отправь, − ехидно советует Белый. – На этом все и закончится».

Уэйд запрокидывает голову и долго смотрит в небо, ухмыляясь. Ему нравиться тешить себя мыслями о том, что его фотографии в обтягивающем красно-черном костюме произведут вау-эффект, и он сможет надолго обосноваться в мыслях этой симпатичной крошки, от которой за километр разит невинностью и крепкими моральными ориентирами. Может быть, Питер даже будет ласкать себя по ночам (тихо, почти бесшумно, чтобы родители не услышали), представляя, как он сидит на его, Уэйда, бедрах, наслаждаясь тем, как сильные руки в тактических перчатках с жесткими пластиковыми протекторами мнут его задницу сквозь джинсы.

Хотя, конечно, вряд ли кто-то сверху настолько расщедрится ради него. 

_**Dead~fucking~pool:** неееее, сладенький, это ты у нас сегодня облажался_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** так что как-нить в другой раз_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** зато теперь мы заглянули в твои сияющие бронебойной честностью карие глазки и можем с уверенностью сказать, что ты прощен_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** (и ротик у тебя тоже что надо)_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Чего? О_О_

Весьма довольный собой Уэйд собирает в сумку для пикника пустые бутылки из-под пива, тихонько насвистывая себе под нос. А не такой уж и плохой выдался вечерок! Во-первых, Уэйду не пришлось коротать время с Клубом Зануд (который теперь озабочен выводом гигантской межпланетной пушки в открытый космос), во-вторых, теперь он знает, что Питер – по-настоящему лакомый кусочек (совершеннолетие которого под большим вопросом). В-третьих, в-четвертых и в-пятых… пофиг. Насрать. В следующий раз все пройдет тип-топ.

«А следующий раз точно будет?» − сомневается Желтый.

− Определенно, − Уэйд щелкает пальцами. Без перчаток вышло бы более звучно, но выбирать не приходится. – А пока займусь моим школьным проектом. 

«Точно, школьный проект!» − оттаивает Белый. 

Проект обещает много интересного.

*** *** ***

Питер идет к своей кровати через темноту. При выключенном свете проем окна кажется синим, более прозрачным, но свет через него в комнату почти не проникает.

Питер ужасно устал. Учеба, спасение Нью-Йорка от разрушения, покупка продуктов для тети Мэй (когда он не забывает о просьбах купить молоко и яйца, да, и о том, что арахисовое масло тоже закончилось)… Это даже звучит гротескно, а ведь он живет в этом бедламе годами. Дни сменяют друг друга слишком быстро, мозг отсчитывает даты в автоматическом режиме, три часа на сон – необходимость, пять – уже роскошь. Наверно, Питер выгорел бы, сошел с ума, если бы не паучья сила. С другой стороны, не будь ее, не пришлось бы отказывать себе в отдыхе, впихивая в сутки больше, больше, еще больше действий и событий.

Питер подходит к кровати, переступает голыми ногами, пока отодвигает одеяло (пол холодный). Собирается лечь… и чувствует это. Сначала даже не ощущение, призрак ощущения – как будто чей-то выдох ложится на его щиколотку. Дуновение теплого воздуха, касающееся кожи, так невесомо, что вполне могло бы сойти за игру воображения. Питер знает: если бы что-то ему угрожало, паучье чутье бы сработало, оно – как жуткая сигнализация, звенящая в его голове. Если его внутренняя сигнализация молчит, значит, в дом никто не прони…

Влажный горячий язык размашисто проходится по его лодыжке.

Питер дергается, вскакивает с кровати – почему-то он сидит на ней, в комнате серо, значит, прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как он лег… попытался лечь спать. И это был сон. Про человека под кроватью, на которого не сработало паучье чутье. Ох. Питер зарывается пальцами в волосы. Откуда он знает, что это был человек? И почему он спал сидя?.. А что если…

Питер опускается перед кроватью на колени и проверяет: под ней никого. Точно сон. И такой странный…

«Мне приснилось, что у меня под кроватью кто-то есть», − пишет Питер Уэйду, забираясь под одеяло. Его вновь начинает клонить в сон, буквы немного расплываются перед глазами, но ему нужно обсудить все это с кем-то. Нужно обсудить все это с Уэйдом. Может быть, даже то, что мозг Питера похож на перегретый процессор, который самопроизвольно отключается раньше команды к отбою. Уэйд обязательно скажет что-то смешное, что деланно-глупое, и проблемы больше не будут казаться такими непреодолимыми, потому что тоже станут смешными и глупыми.

«Монстр?» − приходит через минуту. Потом сообщения начинают сыпаться, как из рога изобилия.

 ** _Dead~fucking~pool:_** большой?  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** пиздецки страшный???_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** языкастый????_

Питер беззвучно смеется, закусив нижнюю губу.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Последнее._

Смартфон какое-то время молчит, и Питер начинает проваливаться в сон. Пару раз он приходит в себя, не понимая, вырубило ли его на секунду или на полчаса, проверяет телефон, не находит ничего и снова засыпает.

А потом ответ все-таки приходит.

 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** бля, малыш, как ты мог меня не узнать?!_

«Это все потому, что мы так и не встретились. Да, да, я – отстой», − медленно набирает Питер деревянными со сна пальцами. Он столько раз промахивается мимо клавиш, что не сосчитать. Из «так» в первую попытку получается «кто». 

**Dead~fucking~pool:** ты – моя маленькая надежда. не парься, солнышко. кое-кто тут может и потерпеть.

Питер долго вглядывается в экран смартфона. В маленькие, черные и сияющие буквы, складывающиеся в слова. Если бы не идиотский Рино, их встреча с Уэйдом бы уже состоялась, и Питер… ну, как минимум – посмотрел на самого парадоксального человека во вселенной. Интересно, в реальности он такой же чудной, как в интернете? Одевается в дурацкую одежду и ведет себя, как кретин? Не соблюдает личные границы? Постоянно отпускает сальные шуточки (к которым, впрочем, быстро привыкаешь)?..

Питер может поклясться – у этого парня извечная трехдневная щетина, и он жить не может без своих любимых треников безумной расцветки. Питер готов спорить на что угодно.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Попробуем увидеться еще раз?_

Давай же, любитель крохотных зефирок, морально устаревших сериалов и низкопробных каламбуров…

 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** ДА БЕЗ БАЗАРА!!!!!!_

Первое сообщение немедленно догоняют все новые и новые:

 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** но ты должен мне моральную компенсацию в размере, который я установлю сам!_  
**_Dead~fucking~pool:_** трогательный. жаркий. невинный. поцелуй. в щечку  
**_Dead~fucking~pool:_** взасос  
**_Dead~fucking~pool:_** мы официально назовем эту встречу свиданием  
**_Dead~fucking~pool:_** стыдливо потрогаем друг друга за коленки  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** в крайнем случае, это будет суп Campbells. Энди Уорхолл, детка!_

− Сам ты, блин, суп Кэмпбеллз, − говорит Питер и наконец засыпает до утра с чувством выполненного долга.

*** *** ***

Солнце как раз садится, когда Питер забирается на здание с гигантским биллбордом на Лэйн Стрит. На этот раз ему не приходится наблюдать закатный город через плексигласовые линзы – он пришел сюда, одетый как самый обычный среднестатистический нью-йоркерец, в джинсах, футболке и кедах, и любой полицейский может сейчас запереть его за нарушение границ частной собственности – потому что это совершенно точно не его крыша и не его биллборд, а он имеет весьма слабые познания об условиях аренды последнего. На огромном щите размещена реклама какой-то очень недешевой пластической клиники, и, судя по фотопортретам необычайно счастливых женщин с точеными подбородками и удивительно гладкой кожей, разрезать и подтягивать там умеют. Ночью щит подсвечивается маленькими, но чрезвычайно яркими лампочками, превращаясь в световой экран. В романтических комедиях на фоне таких вот сияющих монстров пары обычно танцуют румбу или делают друг другу ошеломляющие признания.

Питер садится под рекламным щитом и ждет Уэйда. Тот не приходит в назначенный час.

Питер хмурится и кусает губы. Он всегда так делает, когда нервничает. Стоит один раз зажать нижнюю губу между зубами (боль несильная, даже и не боль вовсе) − он уже не может остановиться, снова и снова повторяя это привязчивое движение. Питер пытается успокоить себя мыслями о том, что все хорошо, и опоздание пока не критично, но его мозг раз за разом прокручивает одну и ту же фразу.

Что, если Уэйд не придет?

Он может не прийти. С него станется не прийти. Может, он так и не простил Питера за тот, прошлый случай? Даже Питер не уверен, что сам себя простил. Защита Нью-Йорка, конечно, важна, но всему должен быть предел. Нью-Йорк не будет отвечать на глупые сообщения Питера по ночам, Нью-Йорк не будет смешить Питера, когда тому хочется открутить свою дурацкую голову и выкинуть ее в первый попавшийся мусорный контейнер. Нью-Йорк даже не будет с ним грубо (и совершенно бессмысленно) флиртовать, заставляя его чувствовать себя… желанным? Нью-Йорк – это просто нагромождение стекла и бетона. И люди. Очень много людей.

Когда проходит уже достаточно времени, изводящий себя Питер вылезает в скайп. Ник Уэйда светится зеленым, значит, он в сети. Это обнадеживает (самую малость).

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Где ты?_

Больше всего Питер боится, что Уэйд прямо сейчас выйдет из скайпа и больше никогда не появится в сети. Для большего эффекта он мог бы прислать на прощанье: «Отсоси, лошара». Черт, если так все и выйдет, Питер больше ни с кем и никогда не решится дружить по сети. Не зря же говорят, что интернет кишит педофилами, мрачными сталкерами и диванными политиками.

 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** солнышко, ты о чем? я тут тусую на сраной крыше в ожидании тебя. решил еще раз меня прокатить?_

Питер поднимается на ноги и с глупым видом обходит крышу по периметру. Результаты ревизии были очевидны с самого начала, но теперь Питер может хоть руку дать на отсечение – на этой крыше он один.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Эээ…_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Это довольно странно_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Потому что я тоже на крыше. Ты точно не перепутал адрес?_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** Слушай, Пити, я канешна похож на человека, который может перепутать среду с субботой, но ЭТО ТА САМАЯ КРЫША!!!!!! Лэйн Стрит 11._  
_**becauseofreasons:** И там есть биллборд, огромный, как эго Старка?_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** бля, тут определенно есть биллборд_  
_**becauseofreasons:** С рекламой какой-то клиники?_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** фак! на моем биллборде реклама колы и гигантская выжженная дыра посередине_

Питер снисходительно качает головой. Вот и причина опоздания. У Уэйда точно голова в облаках… или в каком-нибудь другом неподходящем месте.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Говорю же – ты перепутал здание!_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** нифига! это Лэйн Стрит 11. Мы проверили тринадцать раз. ТРИНАДЦАТЬ. Было непросто найти табличку. Пити, не хочу быть кэпом, но, типа, это ты перепутал здание_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Я уже тоже так решил, пока ждал тебя здесь примерно сто миллионов лет, но потом проверил по гугл-картам, и – нет, я как раз там, где надо! Так что бери свою задницу в руки и тащи сюда с Лэйн Стрит сколько-то там, но точно не одиннадцать._  
_**becauseofreasons:** сброшу тебе пруф-фото в качестве ориентира_

Питер отсылает фотографию с биллбордом, потом еще одну – с видом улицы. Он вновь усаживается ждать, обхватив колени, но сидеть в такой позе ему приходится недолго.

 _ **Dead~fucking~pool:** малыш, не хочу выглядеть ебанатом, но_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** как бэ я на этой самой крыше_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** только у меня она выглядит по-другому_

Вот это уже немного… странно. То есть, не просто странно, а как-то зашкаливающе странно. Критически странно. У Питера начинает гореть лицо. Логика подсказывает ему: тут что-то нечисто, и дело не в путанице с домами. Может, Уэйд просто передумал по поводу встречи? Так тоже бывает.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Слушай, если ты не хотел приходить – о’кей. Я переживу. Но можно было сказать напрямую_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** сказать что?_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Что ты не придешь, потому что не хочешь_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** но я уже пришел_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Почему ты всегда так отстойно врешь?_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Если бы ты пришел, мы бы уже встретились_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** ОГА_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** только если, мы, типа, не живем в разных вселенных_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Это тупо_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** что тупого в параллельных вселенных? Тебе не нравится «Дом у озера»?_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Они жили не в параллельных вселенных. Просто в разном времени. Это не одно и то же_  
_**Dead~fucking~pool:** тогда ты имеешь что-то против «Десятого королевства»?_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Да причем тут это вообще?_

Питер отрывается от мобильного и вновь обшаривает взглядом крышу. Он по-прежнему совсем один. Слабые порывы неприятно-теплого ветра заставляют биллборд поскрипывать (должно быть, старая, конструкция). Иногда в этом звуке слышится что-то похожее на шаги, но это всего лишь игра воображения.

Параллельные миры.

Нет уж. Слишком бредовая версия, чтобы на нее покупаться.

Питер совершенно точно в это не верит. У него аналитический ум. Ему хорошо даются точные науки. Он, черт возьми, в пятнадцать лет соорудил гребаные веб-шутеры из какого-то ненужного хлама!..

… ладно, ладно, даже Стивен Хокинг допускает существование альтернативных вселенных.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Можно я тебе позвоню?_

В ожидании ответа Питер впивается коротко отстриженными ногтями в собственные ладони, даже не замечая этого. Во рту сухо, язык прилипает к небу. Питер и сам не понимает, почему ему так важно сломать систему, проделать брешь в мировом устройстве, разрушить цепь обстоятельств, мешающих ему встретиться с Уэйдом. Конечно, звонок – это совсем не то же, что встреча. Это что-то опосредованное, а потому будто бы немного нереальное. Но все-таки…

Скайп издает звуки, имитирующие телефонные гудки. Питер спешно подключает наушники и нажимает «принять вызов».

Да, без вызова, как он чувствует, не обойдется.

− Салю-ут, сладкий! Как делишки? – взрывается в ушах непривычный, чуть визгливый фальцет. Никакой видеосвязи – только звук.

Питер недоверчиво смеется.

− Что у тебя с голосом?

− С голосом?.. – переспрашивает на другом конце кто-то вроде дородной кошатницы-транса из дурацкого комедийного телешоу. – С ним все в порядке, милый, он всегда такой. Но, если хочешь, я могу говорить и _так_ , − тембр изменяется в долю секунды, наполняется глубиной, становится шершавым от хрипотцы. От этой метаморфозы Питер чувствует себя ужасно странно – ноги слабеют, а под пупком словно вибрирует. – Уже теплее, да? Эй, я слышу, как ты там ерзаешь.

− Я не ерзаю, − отвечает Питер, хотя, черт возьми, да, именно это он и делает. Это всего лишь голос – мужской голос, как из какого-нибудь боевика про плохишей на крутых тачках. В обычной жизни никто так не говорит. Наверно. Ну, Питер ничего подобного еще не слышал.

− Лгунишка, − тихо смеется Уэйд.

− А ты прямо герой-разоблачитель, − усмехается Питер.

− Сколько тебе лет? 

− А тебе сколько лет?

− Уже можно?

− Что можно? – переспрашивает Питер, хотя и так прекрасно понимает суть вопроса. Ему просто нравится дразниться. Он чувствует, что все это – вовсе не дружеские подколки, а что-то другое, опасное, что-то, расположенное в километрах от его зоны комфорта, и все равно не может остановиться. Ощущение напряжения внизу живота (во всем теле) необычное, но очень забавное. Как будто все нервы разом немного щекочет. 

− М-м-м. Даже не знаю. Опрокинуть пару кружек пива, прикончить гору куриных крыльев с соусом барбекю, как в день Суперкубка, свалить из бара, прошвырнуться по улице для настроения, съесть гигантское, противоречащее здравому смыслу мороженое со вкусом крыжовника и швейцарского сыра, длинно и с языком поцеловаться на светофоре, когда уже загорелся зеленый и сзади сигналят, позволить чуваку, в тачку к которому ты сел, просунуть тебе руку в штаны, хотя это нарушает технику безопасности – ну, типа, обе руки водителя должны быть на руле… Так вот. Как далеко в этом плане можно зайти с тобой?

Питер против воли сводит колени. Это обычная болтовня Уэйда, он все время несет что-то такое, но на этот раз он делает это _вслух_. И это как-то очень странно отзывается в Питере.

− Зависит от того, чем этот план заканчивается, – выговаривает он севшим голосом.

Уэйд довольно хмыкает.

− Ну, Пити… − тянет он хищным, вкрадчивым тоном. – Допустим, этот чувак − он тебе нравится, у тебя на него стоит, никакого сомнительного согласия и тряпок, смоченных хлороформом, у твоего носа, − вытряхивает тебя из одежды, раскладывает на кровати, вылизывает сверху донизу, растягивает, вливает в тебя много липкой вишневой смазки, раскрывает большими пальцами твою скользкую, дрожащую, еще никем не использованную дырочку и входит…

Питер, забывшись, издает на выдохе едва слышный растерянный звук и вовсе перестает дышать. Все, чего ему хочется – сжать себя между ног. Ночной город перед ним расплывается, превращаясь в пульсирующее пятно черничного цвета, через которое тут и там пробегают хороводы огней. Питер боится, что, если сейчас моргнет, то очнется у себя в кровати, дрожащий и разгоряченный. Значит, нужно не моргать.

− … потом вы какое-то время толкаетесь навстречу друг другу и стонете, этот чувак шепчет тебе в ухо разные бесстыдные вещи, за которые в обычной жизни получил бы от тебя по башке, но сейчас он в тебе, очень-очень глубоко, ты чувствуешь, как его хер распирает тебя, такой большой, что ты едва можешь это выносить. Бля, это дьявольски приятно, даже если потом ты весь следующий день не сможешь сидеть ровно, это того стоит… А потом этот парень спускает в тебя, и ты кончаешь следом, с полной задницей спермы. Вы какое-то время лежите в кровати, счастливые и довольные, а потом кто-нибудь из вас находит в холодильнике остатки вчерашней пиццы с ветчиной и сыром, и вы доедаете ее, пока по телеку крутят «Симпсонов»…

Питер сдается и все-таки закрывает глаза, страдальчески сводит брови и сидит так какое-то время. Он снова дышит, и каждый его выдох получается предательски слышным. Сердце бьется пунктирно − слишком быстро и слишком сильно, − перекачивая закипающую кровь. Питер кусает губы и ждет, когда же его отпустит. Это как перепить кофе. Как чудом избежать смерти, когда был уже на волоске. Как…

− Очень… продуманный план, − наконец замечает он хрипло. Горло саднит. – Вот только ты, похоже, забыл про душ.

− Позже, − отвечает Уэйд расслабленно. – Можно принять его вдвоем и заняться еще кое-чем интересным. Пускать мыльные пузыри, например.

− И ты забыл еще одну маленькую деталь, − Питер все-таки накрывает рукой пах и очень аккуратно сжимает член сквозь одежду, стараясь не зашипеть. Ничего похожего на мастурбацию – просто он перевозбудился, и ему больно. Дерьмо. – Мне… мне нравятся девушки.

− И поэтому ты сейчас себя трогаешь? – он почти может видеть, как Уэйд вздергивает брови, уверенный в себе как никогда. – Давай-ка мы сделаем вид, что поверили тебе. Ну коне-е-ечно. 

− Вы? – Питеру становится некомфортно.

− Ну, я, Белый и Желтый. Они – мои кореша… Мои внутренние Соединенные Штаты, как у красотки Тары в том сериале. А может, я просто больной. Кстати, можешь трогать себя, не стесняйся. Не зря же я столько времени распинался. 

− И это была твоя фантазия на тему того, что можно сделать со мной? − Питер неожиданно для себя расплывается в улыбке. Если опустить некоторые детали происходящего (вроде того, что он сидит под огромным светящимся биллбордом практически в предынфарктном состоянии и с нехилым стояком, пытаясь объяснить своему организму – нет, не стоит распускать руки в самом центре Манхеттена), все это даже забавно. И мило. Надо же, кто-то фантазирует о Питере. В смысле, не о Человеке-Пауке, а просто о Питере. В такое даже поверить сложно.

− Это был мой план, − упрямо отвечает Уэйд.

− То есть, если бы все пошло как надо… 

− Кто знает, малыш. Если бы ты не начал бить меня по яйцам и звонить копам прямо в процессе… Ах да. Ты так и не сказал, сколько тебе лет. Для детей от четырех до шестнадцати у нас другая программа, со сладкой ватой и катанием на игрушечной пожарной машине масштаба один к пяти. Пиу-пиу-пиу! Не забудь надеть каску, мой юный друг.

− Ну, из бара меня уже не выставят, − боже, почему это звучит, словно настоящее достижение? Питеру хочется сложиться напополам, зарыться горящим лицом в собственные колени и посидеть так какое-то время. А потом он, наверно, найдет свидетельства своего позора в банке фотографий GoogleEarth. 

− И это восхитительная удача для всех нас!

Питер вздыхает.

− Этот разговор свернул в какое-то странное русло… Блин, ты хоть понимаешь, с чем нам пришлось столкнуться? Если все на самом деле так, как ты говоришь… Это же просто что-то невероятное. Это полностью подтверждает существование параллельных вселенных!

Уэйд хмыкает, не слишком впечатленный.

− А как насчет той истории про асгардских богов, чей благословенный мирок слишком тесен для их царских разборок?

Питер не ждет от него такого веского аргумента, поэтому на какое-то время погружается в размышления. Мучащее его лихорадочное желание немного притупляется, оставляя после себя дискомфорт и легкую горечь. 

− Ну, я думаю… Теория о параллельных вселенных в настоящее время должна функционировать не так. Дело не в том, что вот – есть жизнь на Земле, а ей параллельна жизнь в Мидгарде. Различные миры сосуществуют друг с другом, как… ну, например, жестяные пивные банки в упаковке на шесть штук. Только их тысячи! Но, понимаешь… − Питер вновь смотрит на город, на броуновское движение огней фар, закольцованное автострадами, − У всего этого… кластера где-то есть его братья-близнецы. Такие же, но немножко другие. Конгломераты миров, различающиеся всего несколькими вещами. В одном из них есть ты, а в другом – я. Разве это не потрясающе?

− Было бы куда более потрясающе, если бы я был в твоем мире, малыш, − Уэйд пытается подавить вздох, отчего связь начинает странно фонить. – Вот просто охуенно было бы. Расскажешь про свой мир? Мы будем слушать очень-очень внимательно. Даже ни разу не перебьем. 

Питер растерянно смеется.

− Да он… обычный. Ну, то есть… Блин, я просто не знаю, с чего начать!

− Вашими Соединенными Штатами руководит президент? У вас милашка Бритни тоже брилась наголо? Спасибо ей, теперь я могу не комплексовать по поводу формы своего черепа!

− То есть, ты бреешься налысо? – Питер удивленно прищуривается. Теперь воображаемый Уэйд Уилсон в его голове выглядит как зэк. Определенно. С гладкой, как яйцо, головой, и бесчисленными наколками на мускулистых, перевитых выступающими венами руках.

− Ну… да! Никаких трат на служителей ножниц и расчески! Никаких отстойных стрижек! Затылку не жарко!

Хм, а с его-то манерой поведения…

− Просто скажи – ты сидел в тюрьме?

− Эй! – взвизгивает Уэйд своим неподражаемым фальцетом. − Такое не спрашивают на первом свидании! Это очень личное! И ты будешь думать обо мне плохо. Ты уже думаешь обо мне плохо. Я слышу. Я чувствую. Ты думаешь обо мне плохо?

− Я думаю… − Питер запинается. Кажется, только что до него доходит совершенно все. Каждое крохотное откровение впивается в его мозг стальной иглой. – Думаю, что ты на самом деле не такой уж врун, как я решил поначалу. Ведь в своем мире ты на самом деле состоишь во Мстителях, да?

− Да! И ты мне не верил?! Всемилостивые боги Гиннеса! Мое сердце разбито!..

Питер на какое-то время вынимает наушник из одного уха и наигранно морщится, забывая, что Уэйд его не видит.

− Сжалься, я сейчас оглохну от твоих страданий… К тому же, у меня была причина тебе не верить. Никогда не слышал о супергерое с позывным Дэдпул. И кэп тоже не слышал… − тут Питер потрясенно замолкает, потому что только что он вот так просто произнес то, что говорить определенно нельзя. Ни за что! Ни при каких обстоятельствах! Потому что есть вещи, которые, будучи озвученными, меняют всю диспозицию. Схема летит к чертям. И вот теперь, буквально мгновение назад, Питер сам сдал свой последний бастион. Предпоследний. Но до последнего такими темпами можно отрубленным мизинцем докинуть.

Твою ж мать! Он реально только что сказал вот этим самым ртом, что знаком с Капитаном Америкой!

Питер впечатывает в лоб ладонь. Он уже чувствует, что последует за его скромным признанием. То есть, Уэйд, конечно, мог бы не заметить – но нет, он, к сожалению, совсем не такой придурок, каким хочет казаться.

− Та-а-ак, − тянет «совсем не такой придурок». – Так-так-так! То есть, наш маленький Пити знаком с кэпом? С всамделишним капитанским кэпом, который со щитом или на щите?

Питер прикрывает глаза. Ему страшно оттого, куда сейчас зайдет эта беседа. Хотя Уэйд (якобы) в другой вселенной, и… Ну… Есть ли хоть один шанс, что он будет хранить тайну Питера как зеницу ока?

− А мы никак не можем сделать вид, что я только что совсем ничего тебе не говорил?

− Не-не-не, малиновая пироженка, назад пути нет. Слово не воробей, из него кебаб не приготовишь… Итак, ты знаешь кэпа. И других Мстителей тоже? Может быть, ты состоишь в команде? Какого цвета твои лосины спасителя мира?..

Питер закусывает губу. Если вся эта ситуация похожа на его воплощенный кошмар, почему же ему так смешно? 

Невозможно перестать представлять себе, какое у Уэйда будет лицо, когда Питер озвучит то, что прямо-таки вертится у него на языке. Очередная ситуация «злодей произнес пафосную речь, но у тебя есть офигенный ответ». Удержаться невозможно.

− Если я скажу, ты будешь о-очень громко орать.

− Ой, неужели? Орать? Нам будет очень больно? Мы зайдемся в экстазе? Подожди-подожди, Пити пытается сказать, что он… ДА НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ!..


	4. IV. Башня

  
Все это так очаровательно, что даже отдаленно напоминает тихий семейный вечер.

Гигантская плазма в одном из конференц-залов башни Мстителей транслирует происходящее на мысе Канаверал. Должно быть, Старк очень страдает из-за того, что так и не раскошелился на строительство космодрома морского базирования. Будь его воля, он бы разметил его прямо возле залива Лоуэр и при каждом неудачном старте наслаждался зрелищем того, как град горящих осколков накрывает Стейтен-Айленд. Однако у Старка нет подвижной платформы, подходящей для запуска ракет с воды, поэтому ему пришлось отправиться в Космический центр Кеннеди. Конечно, его вызвались сопровождать Рид Ричардс и прочие светлые головы (это даже не метафора – достаточно вспомнить его жену-блондинку). Человечество готовится в очередной раз доказать, что способно прыгнуть выше головы и запустить ракету в безвоздушное пространство даже в самых неподходящих условиях. В дефиците буквально всего. 

Уэйд уже запасся попкорном. Соленым. Со вкусом сыра чеддер. Возможно, это последняя упаковка попкорна для микроволновки на этой пропащей земле.

Попкорн, правда, тут же захапал Барнс, воспользовавшись тем, что у Уэйда много, действительно много работы.

− Ты можешь не шуметь? – огрызается мерзкий, наглый последователь идей коммунизма, громко хрустя. – Этот звук… О боже. Прекрати. Это отвратительно.

− Что? – Уэйд даже не думает прерваться. Его дело требует внимательности и предельной концентрации… Он крошит пенопласт в большой пластиковый таз. – Не слышно нифига! Кто-то очень громко жует. Такое чувство, будто ужинают гайками.

− Зачем тебе вообще этот пенопласт? – Барнс заглядывает в таз с подозрением.

− Добавлю в него клей и слеплю нетленный памятник Старку в формате один к одному. А вместо зрачков у него будет изюм.

− Разве клей не разъедает пенопласт?

− Какая ужасающая трагедия! Как мы переживем все это? Нам не справиться без специального подразделения Моментальной Психологической Помощи!..

Барнс делает типичное лицо Зимнего Солдата и погружается в себя, где всегда тихо и уютно. Уэйд ухмыляется под маской.

Конечно, Старк был против ракеты. Он хотел нацепить свой железный костюм и воспарить в небеса, прихватив с собой многотонный полезный груз, ради которого все затевалось – колоссальных размеров штуку, способную поменять направление движения астероида (ну, или, в крайнем случае, его взорвать). Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что обычная броня Старка не тянула такую мощь, а свой новый космический доспех он так и не закончил, отвлекаясь на другие изобретения. Идея запустить ракету-носитель по старинке принадлежала Ричардсу. Не то чтобы Старк был от нее в восторге. 

В конференц-зал тихо входит Стив Роджерс. Без капитанского костюма со звездой он похож на карамельного тренера школьной команды по лакроссу. Девчачьей команды.

− Еще не началось? – спрашивает он полушепотом. Потом добавляет, будто бы извиняясь: − Хотел посмотреть на запуск. 

Бывший сержант и нынешний вор попкорна Джеймс Барнс поднимает на него глаза и едва заметно улыбается.

− Нет.

− Фу! Уединитесь уже! Аж смотреть противно! – визгливо восклицает Уэйд и разламывает очередной кусок пенопласта, производя при этом по-настоящему безобразные звуки. 

Стив сжимает губы так крепко, что они начинают белеть.

− Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что тут происходит?

Уэйд мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

− Ничего. Совершенно ничего. Вообще ничего. Просто хотел подбодрить вас, ребятки. Если бы мой прекрасный дом еще стоял – стоял, поняли? − я бы подкинул вам пару резинок и книжку о том, что, как, куда и зачем, а то, боюсь, сами вы там не догадаетесь…

Хррррясь! Еще один кусок пенопласта превращается в ворох рыхлых снежинок, с невероятным упорством липнущих к спандексу. 

− А как твои дела, Уэйд? – неожиданно миролюбиво интересуется Стив, усаживаясь на пустующее кресло, которое стоит в отдалении. – Нашел своего Пити?

− Его зовут Питер! – рявкает Уэйд недовольно. – Только я могу звать его Пити, потому что он – бриллиант моего сердца. Маленький и сверкающий, как рафинированный сахар. Ах да, Пити нашелся. Наверно. Немножко. Тссс. Это секрет!

Роджерс и Барнс обмениваются понимающими взглядами, но ни одному из них не достается право нарушить неловкую паузу – аудиосистема мини-кинотеатра начинает транслировать обратный отсчет на далеком космодроме во Флориде. Уэйд хлопает в ладоши.

− Началось, началось! Ух ты, это почти так же волнительно, как первая поездка на американских горках. Как первый секс. Как первая разрывная пуля, которая входит тебе в лоб. Смотрите, сейчас эта гигантская фаллическая фигня взлетит! Эй, подождите, а это что, голос Старка?..

Голос Старка хладнокровно называет цифры: четыре, три, два, один… Наступает очередь «пуска», но «пуск» не происходит. Вместо этого экран плазменной панели становится истошно-синим, а динамики разражаются противным, будто комариный писк, звуком на одной ноте. Видеосигнал исчез.

− Ох ты ж ебаный ты нахуй, − говорит Уэйд в воцарившейся тишине и берет очередной кусок пенопласта. Растирает его пальцами в труху.

Стив вскакивает с кресла и убегает, пытаясь связаться со Старком по коммуникатору. Джеймс бросает на Уэйда безумный взгляд и выскакивает из конференц-зала следом за своим дружком, уронив на пол многострадальную тарелку с попкорном, которая стояла у него на коленях. Наблюдая за разворачивающимся представлением, Уэйд приподнимает одну бровь. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы выразить его отношение к делу.

− Я так понимаю, счастливое избавление от несущегося к нам на невообразимой скорости куска космического дерьма отменяется, − выговаривает он, запуская обе руки в таз с раскрошенным пенопластом. На ощупь тот похож на конфетти.

«A little party never kill somebody…» − тихонько заводит Желтый. Вот уж кто точно не скорбит о судьбах мира.

Когда он доходит до припева и к нему присоединяется абсолютно лишенный слуха Белый, смартфон Уэйда внезапно начинает вибрировать в кармане разгрузки.

− Ах, дьявол, я и забыл, что он умеет так делать! Вибрация – это так приятно и функционально!

Желтый прекращает петь.

«С тех пор, как все превратилось в саморазлагающуюся Страну Чудес без тормозов, нам больше не пишут смс. Наверное, дело в том, что все, приходившее нам раньше, было спамом от торговых сетей».

«Воскресная акция: в два раза больше боли по старой цене! Тянущая и колющая, острая и тупая! Постоянным клиентам скидки!» − вдохновляется Белый.

В смс – цифры и точки. Координаты.

Уэйд присвистывает.

− Смотрите-ка, кто-то приглашает нас на вечерний променад! 

«Наденем наше лучшее платье, − Белый звучит довольно, а для него это редкость. – Красное».

*** *** ***

Координаты явно не обозначают место захоронения таинственного клада майа. Они приводят Уэйда к проливу Ист-Ривер, который после нескольких крупных встрясок и одного, но неповторимого падения Бруклинского моста представляет собой обыкновенное болото. В грязной воде, затопившей и береговую часть, плавают проржавевшие дверцы машин, одежда и обувь, солома, перья, пластиковые бутылки и мелкий мусор.

− Смотрите-ка, тут можно найти столько интересного! – восхищается Уэйд, отпихивая ногой проплывающую мимо шину от велосипеда. – Например, труп.

Трупов, он уверен, тут немало. Сразу после обрушения моста погибших извлекали из воды, грузили в военные грузовики и увозили в массовом порядке, чтобы кремировать (тогда, кажется, и перестали проводить опознание, потому что морги уже были забиты, а суматоха в городе нарастала). Вот только, конечно, обнаружили не всех раздавленных и утонувших. Подтверждает это и тяжелый, гнилостный запах, идущий от воды.

Уэйд забирается на смятый остов автомобиля и осматривается. Чуть в отдалении, под эстакадой, он замечает одинокого человека в пальто, топчущегося на одном из немногих относительно сухих участков. Больше здесь ни одной живой души.

«Проверь наверху, − брюзжит Белый. – Проверь, нет ли вольных стрелков на колокольне!»

Уэйд озирается по сторонам, но, как он и сказал сразу, вокруг чисто. Успокоив паранойю самого настырного из голосов в своей голове, Уэйд спрыгивает с крыши машины и направляется к незнакомцу, загребая воду ногами, чтобы поднять в воздух тучи грязных брызг. Ему нет нужды скрываться. Его ждут.

− Вы, там, на земле! – кричит Уэйд издалека и машет рукой. – Полундра! Это сейчас было к месту или не к месту?

Человек поворачивается в его сторону. Он невысокий, округлый, страдающий от отеков. Его лицо запоминается разве что явным отсутствием скул. Парню явно не помешало бы меньше пить. Одежда такая же неприметная, как он сам. Уэйд ненавидит подобных ребят – в основном потому, что на своей неблагодарной работе встретил их не мало.

Крыса, вот кто это.

− Мне тут стало интересно – вы тот, кто попросит меня об услуге, или тот, кто будет говорить со мной от лица того, кто попросит меня об услуге? – елейным голосом интересуется Уэйд, разминая пальцы.

Человек в пальто приподнимает брови, изображая растерянность.

− Я? О нет, я ни тот, ни другой. Я тут, чтобы забрать тело.

Уэйд успевает лишь приоткрыть рот, когда выстрел из снайперской винтовки сносит ему заднюю стенку черепа.

«Я же сказал – проверь на колокольне…» − голос Белого искажается, становясь нечеловеческим, навевая на мысли о заброшенных домах, полных маленьких мертвых девочек и старых ведьм, а потом вдруг становится совсем тихо.

*** *** ***

Вновь открыв глаза, Уэйд обнаруживает себя сидящим в кресле. Это очень хорошее кресло – обивка из индонезийской кожи питона, − что может означать только одно. Он в гостях, причем у кого-то совершенно исключительного.

− Мистер Уилсон?

Уэйд с трудом поднимает голову. Он сидит в просторной комнате с минимумом мебели: каждый звук здесь наполняется невероятной глубиной и мощью, словно на сцене филармонии. Причудливую акустику дополняет не менее специфическое освещение: в комнате царит полумрак, а блеклые желтые лампы, расположенные по периметру, лениво пульсируют, вспыхивая и угасая. Эта пульсация странно перекликается с болью в затылке Уэйда, где исцеляющий фактор, вытолкнувший пулю наружу, спешно пытается воссоздать в первозданном виде костную ткань. Костюм неприятно липнет к спине – кровь из головы натекла до самых лопаток.

− Распорядиться подать вам воды? Может быть, чаю? Или что-то крепче?

Голос кажется знакомым. Это же… Это…

Уэйд морщится. Блядство. Пытаться воскресить в поврежденном мозгу воспоминание – вот пытка почище китайских. Ну же. Еще одна попытка. Ну!..

Когда перед ним наконец появляется гротескная, почти скалоподобная фигура, все встает на свои места. И, возможно, к тому моменту его мозги чуть меньше напоминают что-то взбитое в блендере на максимальной скорости.

− Ах да-а! – Уэйд трясет в воздухе рукой с воздетым к потолку указательным пальцем. – А мы-то гадали, кто это отправил за нами в ночь своих гончих и одного старого одутловатого мопса в пальто! Мой горшочек сейчас варит из рук вон плохо, но я все еще помню, что мы с вами немного тезки, правда ведь, мой старый и совсем не добрый друг Уилсон?

Кингпин замирает перед ним во весь свой внушительный рост. Он выглядит тяжелым, заскорузлым, усталым и опирается на трость так, будто хочет пробурить ее наконечником дыру в полу. Будь в комнате другое, нормальное освещение, на его белый пиджак было бы больно смотреть, но сейчас он больше похож на ширму, на которой детям показывают театр теней.

− Мне куда больше импонирует, когда меня называют мистером Фиском, − замечает Кингпин тоном, от которого у неподготовленных людей холодеет в животе.

− Но ай проблема. А мы согласны быть даже Мэри из Зефирной страны, если нам объяснят, что это мы делаем в таком славном месте, − Уэйд все-таки не выдерживает и ощупывает голову сзади. Место входа пули почти затянулось. – О нет, не сочтите меня невежливым, я совсем не против походов в гости! Но огнестрелы… брр. Сбивают все настроение. Портят лучшие шмотки. То ли дело хлороформ? Вместо тысячи слов…

Кингпин – он же Уилсон Фиск, глава бесконечной по протяженности криминальной сети и страдающий вдовец – склоняет голову набок.

− Не был уверен, что он сработает на вас. Не люблю неточности. 

Уэйд несколько раз кивает, надеясь, что выражение его маски достаточно понимающее.

− Ита-а-ак. Я здесь по делу или вы в поисках нового партнера для игры в «Эрудита»?

Фиск каким-то образом заставляет свою короткую, но толстенную, словно бревно, шею склонить его голову набок.

− Слышал, сейчас вы сотрудничаете со Старком.

− О, нет-нет-нет, никакого сотрудничества, − Уэйд закидывает ногу на ногу и упирается в колено локтем. – Я просто живу у него в Башне. Там есть вай-фай и нескончаемый запас еды. Нет, правда, я не знаю, откуда у них там столько жратвы. Они грабят мирное население? Как мрачные нуарные Робин Гуды? У-ух, какой смачный скандал разразится, когда это всплывет.

− И космический проект потерпел крах, − Кингпин не спрашивает. Он знает о том, что произошло на мысе Канаверал, а там не произошло ничего хорошего.

Ладно, Уэйд сам не в курсе, почему запуск ракеты закончился огромными разрушениями и столь же огромными тратами последних ресурсов. Из слухов, что стали расползаться по Башне как взбесившиеся пауки, он, отправляясь блуждать в зоне затопления у Ист-Ривер, успел почерпнуть до обидного мало.

− Да. Большой недружелюбный кусок небесной какашки скоро шлепнется на нас, и наступит тотальный Диа де лос Муэртос, только не такой зажигательный и без сладких черепков.

Кингпин проходится перед ним туда-сюда. Уэйд следит за ним взглядом. Он более чем уверен – у него за спиной замер, не дыша, целый отряд личной вооруженной охраны, и как только он подорвется с кресла, они откроют огонь.

− Мистер Уилсон, вы читали цикл романов Стивена Кинга «Темная Башня»?

− Книги про чувака, который палил направо и налево?.. Нет. Жду экранизацию. Хочу посмотреть на большого черного парня на месте большого белого парня. Нежданчик, верно?

Мистер Фиск многозначительно приподнимает брови.

− Главный герой этого цикла, Роланд, с начала первого тома и до конца последнего шел к Башне. Башня была мерилом всему. Башня была началом и концом всего. Мир Роланда разрушался также, как и наш… И теперь, когда все идет к своему завершению – а, я уверен, оно идет, − думаю, самое время и мне обрести свою Башню. Подарить происходящему смысл.

Уэйд сужает глаза.

− И вы хотите…

− Башню Мстителей. Да. Уверен, с верхнего ее этажа будет открываться прекрасный вид на гибель всего сущего. Конец цивилизации. Последняя страница.

− Хм… − Уэйд делает вид, что задумчиво чешет подбородок. – И вы подумали: к какому бы такому веселому парню обратиться, чтобы вытурить остатки Мстителей из Башни Мстителей? Умно. Или нет? Даже не знаю, что заставит меня поднять мою уставшую задницу и заняться генеральной уборкой. Деньги уже не канают. Обещания вернуть мне мою прелестную мордашку… И-и-и снова нет. Что же, что же, что же может заставить меня воспылать дивным желанием разорить миленькое гнездышко Мстителей?

Фиск смотрит на него долго, очень долго, прежде чем выговорить:

− Это вы мне скажите.

Уэйд думает. Уэйд слушает дыхание вооруженных типов за своей спиной и размышляет. Вооруженных типов примерно восемь-десять. Будет больно, но он справлялся и не с таким. Кингпин и его омерзительно-белый пиджак – вот две основные проблемы. Первый невероятно силен (вот уж кто настоящий человек из стали), второй… просто жуткая безвкусица. Неожиданно для себя Уэйд вспоминает о Питере. Он представляет себе мир, где ему не нужен смартфон, чтобы слышать голос того, кто ему нравится. Да, Уэйду нравится Питер. Святые чимичанги, теперь придется привыкать к тому, что Питер еще и супер-звезда в красно-синем костюме, а это уже тянет на супер-пупер-мега-комбо. 

Если бы можно было попросить себе Питера, Уэйд бы так и сделал, не моргнув глазом, но этого мальчика отделяет от него кое-что покруче стен. Чтобы добыть принцессу Паутинку, заточенную в башне из слоновой кости, нужно переспорить сам пространственно-временной континуум.

− Разве что у вас есть волшебный шкаф, который открывается не в Нарнию, а в соседнее измерение, где хипстеры до сих пор существуют как класс, а идея устраивать гонки на гигантских червях еще никого не посетила – просто потому, что ни у кого нет ни одного подходящего гигантского червя под рукой. Но что-то нам подсказывает, у вас нет волшебного шкафа, потому что если бы он был – разве задержались бы вы хоть на одну лишнюю секунду в этой отвратительной вонючей дыре? – Уэйд постукивает кончиком пальца по виску. – Ха, а для этого горшочка еще не все потеряно! Возьму золотую звездочку с полки.

Внезапно Фиск оскаливается. Нет более тошнотворного зрелища, чем его довольное лицо, озаряемое вспышками ламп. Вот чего не хватало хоррор-режиссеру Джеймсу Вану, чтобы утопить зрителей в подлинном ужасе. 

− А что, если я скажу вам, что у меня как раз есть в запасе один волшебный шкаф, который унесет вас туда, куда вы пожелаете?

− Хм. Неплохая попытка. Но почему же тогда он не доставит вас в домик на не-разрушающемся Малибу? Мы тоже большие ценители эстетики конца света, Желтый вечно говорит, что получил степень магистра искусств в Художественной академии Цинциннати, но что-то мне подсказывает, что он – недостойный доверия пиздобол. Так о чем это я? Ах да! Почему вы не воспользуетесь волшебным шкафом сами?

Кингпин разводит руками.

− Возможно, этот шкаф не так прост. Во время испытаний подопытные получали травмы, несовместимые с жизнью… Но для вас, мистер Уилсон, это не проблема, верно? Так каким будет ваш ответ?

Уэйд обхватывает голову руками и принимается раскачиваться в кресле. По крайней мере, это даст ему хоть какое-то дополнительное время.

«Он нас наебывает», − вполне ожидаемо постановляет Белый.

«Это – наш шанс», − Желтый тоже не проявляет особой оригинальности.

Если бы их мнения совпадали, Уэйд бы, может, к ним и прислушался.

− Мой ответ будет… Я подумаю. А потом еще подумаю. А потом подумаю совсем хорошо и… Я сообщу. Когда-нибудь. И это, ребята, давайте уже, − он поворачивается к десяти нацеленным на него стволам. – А то я тут что-то засиделся.

*** *** ***

После возвращения Старка из Флориды все становится крайне уныло. В жизни Железного Тони остается только два развлечения: алкоголь и вычисления, как скоро астероид войдет в атмосферу земли. Старк безудержно предается им обоим, выяснив в процессе, что ждать падения астероида остается совсем не долго. После этого он предлагает попробовать унести астероид подальше от земли «вот этими самыми руками», а потом идет блевать.

Уэйду не нравятся всеобщие похоронные настроения, поэтому он берет спальник, банку газировки и тащится к лифту.

− Куда идешь, ковбой? – равнодушно интересуется у него уже немного протрезвевший после тесного общения с унитазом Тони Старк, направляющийся в мастерскую со складной резиновой емкостью для воды.

− Вечерний моцион. Люблю запах напалма перед сном, − отзывается Уэйд, поудобнее закидывая на плечо спальник, похожий на гигантский голубой кокон.

− У Копполы вроде было «по утрам», − прищуривается Старк. В его голосе нет интереса – это разговор ради разговора, пресность, очередная уступка ради необходимого перемирия.

− О, еще один знаток кино. Влажный воздух, жара, маленькие вьетнамские деревеньки, доблестные американцы… Сегодня, конечно, апокалипсис и самое время распаковывать подарки, но это не цитата, мы просто любим запах напалма. По вечерам особенно. М-м-м, бензин, гарь и разрушения!..

Тони Старк пытается проявить стойкость и не поморщиться, но отпечаток брезгливости намертво въедается в его лицо, ставшее от выпивки одутловатым и нездорово-красным. Когда Старк уходит, Уэйд ухмыляется. Ему нравится быть мерзким. Во всяком случае, в отношении мистера Платиновые Подштанники.

На крыше Башни Мстителей намного лучше, чем на любом из ее некогда высокотехнологичных этажей. Пониже концентрация чувства вины, просторно и дышится легче, чем внизу. Отсюда видно, что руины тянутся до самого горизонта. Раз и навсегда изменившийся ландшафт города взрывает воображение: кажется, это уже никакой не Нью-Йорк, вообще ни один из реальных городов, а что-то, существующее лишь в сознании самого Уэйда, но он уже видел такое, эти мертвые мегаполисы внутри и снаружи себя, поэтому чувствует умиротворение, словно вернулся в давно знакомое место.

На крыше стоит кресло, которое Уэйд сам же сюда и приволок. Если придвинуть его совсем близко к краю, можно упереться ногами в обесточенное ограждение из металлической сетки – оно жесткое и почти не прогибается, очень удобно, когда поблизости нет какого-нибудь пуфика или хотя бы перевернутого бака с радиоактивными отходами. Завернувшись в спальник, словно в плед, Уэйд опускается в кресло, со щелчком открывает банку газировки. Сюда никто не придет, так что маску можно снять. Теперь без нее накрывает каким-то странным чувством беззащитности и уязвимости, затылку холодно, глазные яблоки непривычно остро реагируют на малейшее дуновение ветра, но Уэйд провозгласил эту крышу суверенным государством Дэдпулэнд, так что где еще он может прохлаждаться без своей извечной формы, если не здесь?..

Солнце садится – большое, круглое, алое. Его лучи ложатся на остовы зданий, пронизывают насквозь изломанные металлоконструкции и покореженные скелеты мостов, делая их еще более сюрреалистичными. Игра отчаянно-яркого света и тени меняет формы, искажает то, что уже искажено. Город снизу черный и красный, оранжевые и пунцовые блики играют на водах разлившегося Гудзона.

«Это наш мир», − говорит Желтый с благоговением.

− Дерьмовый, как и все, что имеет к нам отношение, − мрачно замечает Уэйд, отставляя жестянку с колой на подлокотник кресла, и прикрывает глаза.  
Его немного крутит, приподнимает и опускает – так бывает, когда начинаешь дремать. Уэйд моргает − медленно, нехотя. Появляются, будто всплывая со дна, из вечной темноты, новые ощущения. Тяжесть. Тепло. 

Крыша, небо и город все те же, но на коленях у Уэйда сидит совершенно голый Питер, закутанный в спальник, и, выгнув шею, смотрит на закат.

− Взгляни, − обращается он к Уэйду, улыбаясь уголками рта, и указывает на солнце, опускающееся все ниже и ниже в фиолетово-черные тучи у горизонта, в небытие. Движение заставляет край спальника сползти с обнаженного плеча Питера, такого невыносимо белого, будто тот совсем никогда не загорает. – Красиво, правда?

− Как взрыв сверхновой, − соглашается Уэйд, даже не пытаясь перевести взгляд на небо.

Питер смешливо фыркает:

− Ты смотришь не туда.

− Сам ты смотришь не туда, Паутинник, − ворчит Уэйд, одной рукой поправляя спальник, а другой поглаживая поясницу Питера, легче, еще легче. Он ужасно, невыносимо хочет смять Питера в объятиях, втиснуть себя в него, хочет трахать его до тех пор, пока мир не начнет растекаться перед глазами чернильными пятнами от недостатка кислорода, но это же один из этих хрупких романтических моментов, разве нет? И Уэйд сдерживает себя, сглатывая сладковатую, вязкую слюну, хоть от возбуждения его дыхание становится слышным, с присвистом на выдохе. – Думаешь, раз у тебя IQ − 195, ты тут самый умный, да?

Питер наклоняет голову по-мальчишески упрямо, качает ей, но это движение наполнено самодовольством, уверенностью в своих силах. Он сидит на коленях у монстра и знает, что тот не сделает ему ничего плохого, не посмеет, даже не попытается – это ли не причина для самодовольства? 

Уэйд может нащупать кончиками пальцев позвоночник Питера – размеренный ритм твердых выступов ощущается, как конструктор «Лего», вшитый под кожу. Руки Уэйда поднимаются выше, расходятся, накрывая выгнутые дуги тонких ребер. От этого Питер начинает извиваться, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. Он боится щекотки, и оттого так сладко его щекотать.

− Блин, что ты… Аааа! Прекрати! – восклицает он, хихикая и задыхаясь, бестолково толкается. Он нечеловечески сильный, этот мальчик, и запросто может выломать Уэйду руки из плеч, но сейчас он об этом не помнит. Он не помнит о том, что по ту сторону металлического заграждения осталось очень мало от Большого Яблока, от обыденности, где можно купить десяток или даже сотню стаканчиков с кофе – в каждом будет новый сорт, устойчивая молочная пенка или горечь двойного ристретто, может быть, даже сахарный сироп со вкусом мяты или фундука, или кюрасао. Он не помнит, что большая честь тех, кого тут нужно было защищать, мертвы или прячутся в стылых бункерах, стремительно сокращая запасы кислорода, а то и наспех мастерят оружие из деревянных ножек стульев и опасных бритв. Он улыбается Уэйду, не замечая ада вокруг, а все потому, что его попросту…

… что-то шлепается на носок ботинка. Уэйд дергается в кресле, задевает локтем банку с недопитой газировкой, и та опрокидывается, гулко стукнувшись о металлическое покрытие пола. 

− Бля, − хрипит Уэйд.

За то время, пока он был в отключке, совсем стемнело. Над ним, башней и мертвым Нью-Йорком очень яркие звезды, как блики света на металлических шипах внутри Железной девы. Это волчьи звезды, они могут вонзиться и разодрать; сразу чувствуется, что наступила осень. Лето прошло как кокаиновый бред, галлюцинация, сон (красиво, правда?), теперь воздух выстывает по ночам, превращая каждое произнесенное слово в облачко пара, заставляя фразы костенеть на ветру. Не закрытые спальником ноги мелко покалывает от холода. Уэйд приглядывается – на ботинке белеет прощальный подарок от какой-то наглой птицы.

− Бля, − повторяет он и запрокидывает голову на холодную и жесткую спинку кресла.

Он молчит, голоса в его голове молчат, и в этой неправильной тишине мир начинает схлопываться, вообразив, что он – пресс для мусора. Тягостное, тупое ощущение. 

Уэйд не любит просыпаться, но, раз уж ему пришлось…

Он спускается вниз. Достает все собранные невероятными усилиями стеклянные бутылки и начинает распихивать по ним измельченный пенопласт. Заливает его ацетоном, так кстати обнаружившимся в одной из лабораторий Старка. Добавляет горючую смесь из керосина, скипидара и машинного масла. Содержимое бутылок вступает в реакцию. Уэйд разрезает простынь и скручивает из длинных полос фитили.

− Люблю запах напалма… − повторяет он, ухмыляясь, после чего отправляет сообщение на номер, с которого прислали координаты места встречи:

«Хочу попасть в Нарнию».

*** *** ***

Все они сидят на кухне − Капитан Америка, Зимний Солдат и Железный Человек. Больше никто из тех, на ком зиждилась надежда свободного и независимого народа Соединенных Штатов, не живет здесь… И правильно делает.

Уэйд некстати задается мыслью о том, где обретается Человек-Муравей. Или, например, Сорвиголова? Об этом набожном дьяволенке давненько не было вестей. Уэйд уже не помнит, значился ли он в списках погибших.

Троица, оккупировавшая кухонный стол, синхронно поднимает на него взгляды. Уэйд замирает напротив, не торопясь присесть. При нем катаны, но когда это он ходил без катан? В сущности, ничего необычного не происходит, но последние члены проекта «Мстители» как-то необъяснимо напрягаются.

− Уэйд? – спрашивает Стив Роджерс, сидящий справа. Кажется несправедливым, что на этой Тайной Вечери ему не досталось место посередине, ведь в нем-то осточертевших всем моральных ценностей куда больше, чем в стареющем алкоголике с юношеским максимализмом.

Да, Тони Старк сидит в центре, одетый в футболку и штаны для тренировок (на которые он, вероятно, уже давно положил, потому что зачем нужны мышцы, если есть костюм?). Даже без обуви. 

Но это совсем не означает, что его всемогущая броня не сможет собраться в доли секунды.

«Все готово», − говорит Белый.

«Камеры выключены», − соглашается Желтый.

Выключены не только все внутренние каналы видеозаписи (мониторы охраны, на которые давно уже никто не обращает внимания, прилежно показывают записи двух-трехдневной давности; пустые экраны могли бы вызвать вопросы), но и кое-что еще. Просто об этом пока никто не догадывается.

− Алоха, девочки и мальчики. Не впадайте в уныние раньше времени, самое веселое еще впереди. А сейчас – время для маленького вопроса…

− Уэйд… − устало выдыхает Стив. Он явно хочет сказать, что сейчас, вообще-то, не время. Что у них тут мозговой штурм. Что…

− Знаете, что сделало бы все лучше?

− Отсутствие конца света? – прищурившись, предполагает Барнс.

− Виски? – проверяет свою догадку Старк.

Стив Роджерс просто пожимает плечами, давая понять, что он не знает.

Уэйд расплывается в настолько широкой улыбке, что у него немеет нижняя челюсть.

− Нет, нет и… Что там назвал Человек-Морозильник?.. Нет! Все стало бы лучше от ощущения гладких и упругих ягодиц Человека-Паука на моих усталых коленях! – сообщает он, пытаясь вложить в свой тон как можно больше чувства. Что могут какие-то слова объяснить людям, которые никогда, никогда не слышали, как один совершенно особенный мальчик тяжело дышит в трубке, задыхаясь от желания? Но им и не нужно этого слышать. Это не для них.

Выражение на лице Старка бесценно. 

− Человека-Паука?

− Да.

− Супергероя и любимца детей?

− Определенно.

− Из старого мультфильма?

− Хм-м… А ты слишком узко мыслишь для филантропа, − Уэйд упирает руки в бока. – У него отличная прорисована задница. Уверен, и твое ненастоящее сердечко что-то заставляет биться быстрее. Тебе нравятся ондатры? А что насчет порно с горячими бразильскими цыпочками? Человек-Паук почти так же крут, как порно, но это все вынуждает нас поднять болезненный вопрос о его возрасте, и, понимаете, в некоторых странах за такое сажают… 

− А ты не мог бы поскорее подвести нас к сути дела? – спрашивает Барнс, нетерпеливо постукивая по столешнице живой, человеческой рукой. – Потому что мы тут, вообще-то…

− Ах да! Точно! Разумеется! – Уэйд делает паузу. – Я хочу его себе.

Троица за столом обменивается взглядами. Их чрезвычайно важные планы нельзя откладывать. Щ.И.Т. ждет их следующего шага. Земля ждет их следующего шага.

− И что для этого надо? – Стив Роджерс обреченно озвучивает вопрос, которого было не избежать.

Бедный, бедный Стиви, гордость нации.

Уэйд наклоняет голову набок. Взгляды собравшихся прикованы к нему, словно он – брошенная коробка, из которой того и гляди выскочит чертик.

− А, ничего особенного… Вот это.

Самое начало боя – это всегда весело. Боли еще нет, а мозг захлебывается адреналином. Волшебные ощущения.

Уэйд быстро шагает вперед, перенося вес тела на одну ногу, и рывком выхватывает катаны из ножен. В его теле совсем нет напряжения – напряжение тормозит, а ему нужно быть быстрым и смертоносным. Движения его рук переходят в мах, который задает телу импульс – он легко уходит в переворот и приземляется возле стола. Эффект неожиданности все-таки срабатывает: супергерои успевают лишь вскочить со своих мест и, судя по свистящим металлическим звукам вдали, на помощь к Старку уже несется его чудо-броня. Но - недостаточно быстро.

Уэйд делает выпад и одним широким движением взрезает глотку Капитану Америке. Брызги крови отлетают к противоположной стене.

− Первый. Какая жалость, что сыворотка для суперсолдат не дает бессмертия, − притворно вздыхает Уэйд, попутно уходя от удара металлического кулака. – Ох, детка, ты будто с цепи сорвался. Перспектива одиноких ночей не греет?

Ладно, он готов признать: бионическая рука – это круто. Ее можно использовать как щит, что Барнс и делает. В первый раз катана попросту по ней проскальзывает, во второй раз Уэйд уже более внимателен и метит в одно из сочленений, но Старк, еще так до конца и не превратившийся в железного рыцаря, наносит ему грязный удар в спину, и Уэйд промахивается. Между тем случается другая не слишком приятная вещь.

Барнс добирается до ножей, и Уэйд немедленно получает один в левое плечо. Лезвие разрывает подключичную артерию. Отличная тактика в битве с кем-то, кто не может в считанные минуты восстановить объем крови в организме. Уэйд выдергивает нож из плеча, заливая пол кровью, и не слишком просчитанным движением отправляет его в полет. Он не надеется на большую удачу, и не зря. Нож, чиркнув Барнса по боку (царапина, не более), падает на пол.

Старк наконец получает полное обмундирование и с энтузиазмом подключается к замесу. Уэйд решает, что сегодня он останется на десерт, поэтому продолжает начатое. Черт возьми, Зимний Солдат – еще один человек с дырявой памятью, могущий немного больше остальных. Ничего невыполнимого.

− Джарвис! – орет Старк. Похоже, он только что установил, что Джарвис не прогружается в его навороченную броню. – Джарвис, тревога! Чрезвычайная ситуация на семнадцатом этаже!

Ему никто не отвечает. Костюм работает исправно, но никто не отвечает по киберпатической связи. Теперь – как и должно – костюм это просто костюм.

Уэйд бы отпраздновал этот факт, если бы ему только что не загнали еще один нож между ребер. Кажется, его печень только что превратилась в жаркое на вертеле.

− Ну, это даже не смешно, − он, поднырнув под удар, локтем выбивает у Барнса очередной нож, и, стремительно развернувшись, вонзает катаны ему в живот. Те проходят сквозь мягкие ткани, как сквозь масло. Глаза Зимнего Солдата становятся очень большими, наполняясь совершенно смехотворным удивлением. Уэйд налегает на катаны, используя их как рычаг, и пытается поднять Барнса в воздух, чтобы выпотрошить его, как индюшку, но… Блядская бионическая рука слишком тяжелая. Барнс продолжает стоять на земле, как ни в чем не бывало, и таращиться на Уэйда, переживая болевой шок. Потом он приходит в себя и делает шаг вперед. Лезвия проскальзывают внутрь него, глубже и глубже, и выходят, окровавленные, с другого конца. 

− Вау, − впечатляется Уэйд. – Я где-то читал о таком. 

Барнс из последних сил бьет его металлической рукой в лицо. Уэйд чувствует все это. Набор ощущений фантастический: трещина в черепе, перелом носа, левый глаз попросту готов вытечь. Под маской слишком много крови, и почти ничего не видно. Впрочем, даже в этом состоянии он слышит, как Железный Человек заходит с фланга, чтобы проделать в его черепе еще одну дыру.

− Ой, да наплевать, − бормочет Уэйд и, вместо того чтобы пытаться стряхнуть Зимнего Солдата с катан, с силой дергает руками в разные стороны – влево и вправо.

Где-то там, за алым маревом, затмевающим плексигласовые стекла, живот Барнса раскрывается, как шкатулка. 

Очень поэтичное сравнение для чего-то, полного кишок.

− Второй, − отсчитывает Уэйд, и ему в голову прилетает удар, по силе сравнимый со столкновением небесных тел. А ведь его глаз только-только перестал походить на растоптанную перезревшую сливу. 

− Какого хрена, Дэдпул? – кричит Старк страшным срывающимся голосом. – Какого блядского хрена? Что ты сделал с Джарвисом?

− А, я тут недавно узнал одну новую фишку, − хрипит Уэйд. – Оказалось, если ты знаешь пароль для внесения _незначительных_ корректировок в протокол работы электронного дворецкого, можно так сильно напрячь его _незначительными_ поручениями, что перегрузка отправит его в режим сна до внесения _существенных_ корректировок. 

Старк замирает напротив него в самом центре разгромленной, залитой кровью кухни.

− Ты – самая грязная и отвратительная тварь из всех, что мне встречались, − выплевывает он. – Зачем, зачем ты это сделал?

Уэйд качает головой, и его ведет. Он хватается за стену, оставляя на ней длинный багровый след.

− Я же сказал. Мальчик. Мне просто нужен мальчик. Я хочу быть с ним. Я хочу его.

− Мальчик? Какой мальчик? Ты безумен. Ты просто больное, социально опасное и неисправимое ХУЙЛО, − Старк бросается к Уэйду, обхватывает его поперек туловища и приподнимает над полом.

− Эй, умник, ты забыл, что я не Бэтмен. Даже не Кристиан Бэйл.

Старк не бросает его об пол, чтобы перебить ему позвоночник. Он швыряет его в стену, но выбирает для этого дивно неудачное место, и Уэйд, пробивая собой кирпичи, обнаруживает ложе прокладки кабелей. Перед глазами носятся красно-черные мухи, одно ухо не слышит ничего, в другом бьет набат… Уэйд чувствует, что скоро отрубится, поэтому отбрасывает одну из катан, хватается за пучок проводов и дергает. В этот же момент Железный Человек вцепляется в его плечи, чтобы еще раз макнуть Уэйда головой в кирпичную кладку и…

Разряд такой мощный, что Уэйду кажется – он начинает понимать, что чувствует фейерверк. Да, вот та фигня, взрывающаяся в небе снопом искр. Потом сердце Уэйда ненадолго останавливается и начинает биться не так скоро, как хотелось бы.

Он приходит в себя в кромешной темноте, воняющей гарью и палеными волосами. Должно быть, на всем этаже отключило электричество. Бездыханный Железный Человек придавил его к полу и, ну, это не самые приятные ощущения, кто бы там что не говорил. Уэйд кое-как выбирается из- под него и, отдышавшись, стаскивает с него шлем. Без света так сразу не понять, сдох Старк или в отключке. На всякий случай, Уэйд перерезает горло и ему.

− Третий, − говорит он со вздохом. – Ничего личного. Просто… сами понимаете. Мальчик. Питер.

*** *** ***

Обещанный ему волшебный шкаф сделан из металла и выглядит, на самом деле, не слишком волшебно. Он стоит в одном из старых павильонов, где когда-то давно располагались лаборатории. Уэйд не знает, какому научному гиганту они принадлежали, он может судить о прошлом лишь по тому оборудованию, которое еще сохранилось. Большую часть приспособлений вывезли, но вдоль дальней стены павильона по-прежнему стоит что-то, похожее на ванны для физиотерапии.

О, как же Уэйд ненавидит медицинское оборудование.

«Но если не попробуешь – не узнаешь», − шепчет ему Желтый.

Кингпин очень доволен его работой. «Надеюсь, и вы найдете свою Башню, мистер Уилсон», − говорит он густым, тяжелым голосом, оседающим где-то внутри барабанных перепонок асбестовой пылью.

Уэйду срать на Башню. Люди в черной форме (личная армия, что-то типа того; криминальные авторитеты могут позволить себе такое) открывают перед ним створки волшебного шкафа, как будто врата в рай, и Уэйд входит. Внутри – обитое велюром место, куда нужно встать, полностью повторяющее изгибы человеческого тела. Что-то вроде очень мягкой кушетки для лежания… только для стояния.

− Мне же не будет больно, так? – спрашивает Уэйд безликих мужчин в форме. – А то мы все это уже проходили и… Блин, я решу, что авторы начали повторяться.

Он не получает ответа. Двери с грохотом закрываются. 

Уэйд откидывает голову на велюровый подголовник и закрывает глаза.

Тьма под веками начинает сжиматься, как компрессионный мешок, но сквозь нее брезжит свет. Уэйд видит себя – бесконечное множество себя в бесконечном множестве вселенных. Есть миры, в которых все так хорошо, что в их существование верится с трудом. В одном из них у Уэйда и Питера есть ребенок – маленький кареглазый хитрюга. В этом мире Уэйд может просто подойти к Питеру сзади, прижаться бедрами к его прекрасным соблазнительным ягодицам, собственнически положить руку ему на грудь, сдвинуть ладонь вверх, к шее, и ему ничего за это не будет. В следующую секунду удар не вомнет его в кирпичную кладку – Питер просто развернется к нему, улыбаясь, и скажет что-то вроде «Только посмотрите, мистер Красно-черный вернулся», прежде чем потянуться за поцелуем. Ночью тот Уэйд может вылизывать его, целовать, кусать за подбородок и за кончик носа, заставляя Питера глупо хихикать и отталкивать его, но не по-настоящему, а так, будто это игра. И, разумеется, тот Уэйд может вбиваться в красивое, совершенное тело Питера, пока оргазм не перегрузит нервную систему, помножив на ноль болевые ощущения. Уэйд так ненавидит того Уэйда. У него есть все, и остается только надеяться, что этот мудила знает, как невъебенно ему повезло. Уэйд хотел бы прикончить этого засранца и занять его место.

Есть мир, где Уэйда не приглашают в программу Оружие X, и он заканчивает свои нью-йоркские каникулы в компании неоперабельного рака. Когда метастазы просачиваются в легкие, он начинает курить по-черному. Однажды, когда Уэйд в растянутой майке, дурацких пижамных штанах с цыплятами и тапочках (на улице декабрь) тайком дымит на пожарной лестнице больницы, мимо проносится Человек-Паук.

− Эй, мне нравится твоя задница! – кричит Уэйд ему вслед.

− Эй, мне нравятся твои штаны! – отвечает Человек-Паук, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, и растворяется среди силуэтов зданий.

В этом мире Уэйд красавчик, но без вечных синяков под глазами он бы выглядел намного сексуальней. Болезнь просто выжирает его изнутри, и он никак этому не препятствует. Он страшно задолбался, и ему насрать.

Тем временем в другой вселенной очередной нерегенерирующий Уэйд каким-то немыслимым образом выздоравливает сам собой, просто потому, что пообещал одному упрямому и доставучему пацану сгонять с ним на Юкон. Пацан, хоть и страшно умный, долгое время считает, что Юкон – это где-то в Сибири, но Уэйд канадец, и ему лучше знать. Юкон – это такое (канадское) место у черта на рогах, где брутальные чуваки отмывают золото. Об этом на «Нэшенел Джиогрэфик» даже есть передача – «Золото Юкона». «Из тебя золотоискатель, как из меня – мультипликатор, − говорит пацан. – Может лучше махнем на Мальту?». 

«Паутиноголовый, где твой дух приключений? − возмущается тот Уэйд и легонько шлепает его под зад. – Иди ищи рюкзак, зануда, мы собираемся копать и сеять, сеять и копать… Захвати свой лучший розовый совочек».

На этом, похоже, благополучные вселенные заканчиваются. В следующем мире Уэйд может отрастить себе новый палец или даже целый пищеварительный тракт, но все это полная хуйня, потому что у него никак не получается закрыть мертвому Питеру Паркеру глаза. «Так, малыш, это ни в какие ворота не лезет», − говорит Уэйд и, содрав зубами перчатку, в очередной раз нажимает пальцами на веки Питера, чтобы заставить их сомкнуться навсегда. В прошлые три раза он тоже так делал (правда, в перчатках), но глаза почему-то вновь открывались. Их тупой, ничего не выражающий взгляд страшно бесит Уэйда.

«Возможно, надо немного подержать веки, и они застынут в таком положении», − подсказывают голоса.

«В кино все не так. Провел ладошкой и ура, победа над жирной посудой, − жалуется Уэйд. Глаза режет, в горле и в носу чешется от пыли. Уэйду хочется не смотреть и не дышать. – Сладкий, пожалуйста, закрой глазки. Понимаешь, я убиваю людей за деньги, но им не нужно закрывать глаза. Всем плевать на их глаза, так что у меня тут важный первый раз, что-то типа лишения девственности, а ты мне совсем не помогаешь». 

Разумеется, Питер и не думает внять просьбам. При обрушении здания его торс прошило восемью арматурными штырями, торчащими из здоровенного куска колонны. Теперь окровавленные концы штырей выходят из спины Питера и впиваются в асфальт, словно энтомологические булавки, пригвождающие засушенного жука к специальной плашке.

«Может быть, нам взять его с собой? – спрашивает Уэйд без особой надежды. – Всегда мечтал жить с Человеком-Пауком. Спать в одной кровати с Человеком-Пауком. Ну, вы знаете».

Голоса не позволяют ему, где-то вдали начинают реветь сирены, и он уходит, забрав с собой маску Питера. Тому она больше не нужна.

В следующей вселенной Уэйд не так заинтересован собиранием реликвий. У него в голове появляется что-то в миллион раз страшнее аневризмы и опухоли. Оно может говорить – у него страшный, омерзительный голос, способный превращать белки в прионы и воду – в серную кислоту. Он почти как Белый и Желтый, но те тихие и мирные, он уже смирился с ними, а этот, новый, прибыл скорым поездом из страны кошмаров. Каждая из его реплик появляется на табличке цвета ярости – раскаленно-красной, − и все его слова об одном. Убить, убить, убить. 

− Все, мне надоели эти твои шуточки, ясно?! – орет Человек-Паук, тряся Уэйда за шею. К слову, Уэйд только что рухнул с высоты восемнадцатого этажа на бампер так некстати оказавшегося снизу автомобиля, встреча с которым превратила верхнюю часть его тела в омлет. – Ты вообще передрал фишку «языкастого наемника» у меня, ты ведь в курсе, да? Одни лишь махания мечами не продвинули бы тебя так далеко, так что и не мечтай поковыряться у меня в кишках!

В обычный день Уэйд срастил бы ребра и отпустил какой-нибудь подходящий случаю комментарий о том, что он сделал бы это так нежно, что Паучок бы еще и кайфанул в процессе, но сегодня реально плохой день. Просто кошмарный. Уэйд… как бы это сказать… сам не свой. 

− Т-ты прав, − кряхтит он. Кровь булькает в горле. – Резать тебя я не стану.

Его руки в этом состоянии двигаются быстрее, чем язык: он выхватывает из набедренной кобуры пистолет, молниеносно приставляет его снизу к симпатичному супергеройскому подбородку. Будь это другой день, он не упустил бы шанс приподнять красно-синюю маску и жадно облизать влажную от пота кожу под ней, но сейчас… сейчас…

Выстрел похож на удар гонга. На звук откупоренного шампанского. Дружелюбному соседу нью-йоркцев сносит полголовы, в провале черепа виднеется кровавая каша и острые белые осколки костей. Уэйд думает о любимой чашке, которую он разбил.

Все пошло по пизде, так?

Уэйд вновь хрипит.

− Вот и нету Паучка, н-да? – выводит он фальцетом, с болезненным интересом рассматривая тело, распростертое на асфальте. Вокруг простреленной головы успевает натечь целая лужа крови, похожая на грязно-бордовый нимб. – А знаешь, что стоило попробовать всем тем «психопатам и похлеще», которых ты нахваливал? Пистолет.

Тьма наваливается на него внезапно, скручивает, опустошает. Сотни вселенных проносятся мимо, как далекие звезды. Это заставляет чувствовать облегчение. Состояние неуправляемого полета приятней, чем однотипное дерьмо во всем своем бесконечном разнообразии. Что лучше: рак в терминальной стадии или мозговой паразит, заставляющий тебя истреблять последние ростки человеческой надежды? Красная таблетка или синяя? Молочный коктейль с клубникой или с шоколадом?..

Уэйд открывает глаза.

Ну… Он все еще в этом странном… шкафу? На дверцах даже нет окон. Уэйд пытается выбраться наружу, но двери заперты. Так. Вот это уже похоже на обычный сценарий его жизни. Он сглатывает сладковатую слюну с привкусом железа (у него шла кровь?) и выбивает двери. Не с первого раза, черт, и даже не со второго. Он тратит на борьбу с ними как минимум полчаса и, когда оказывается на свободе, узнает кое-что новое и потрясающее воображение.

Вот эта штука – совершенно точно никакой не волшебный шкаф. Даже не фантастическая телефонная будка Доктора Кто.

Это газовая камера.

Почему-то он не заметил выводы трубок сразу, и даже ничего не почувствовал, когда начали пускать газ . Возможно, он не смертелен - обычный галлюциноген. Но исцеляющему фактору Уэйда все равно понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы полностью очистить организм от токсина.

− Это было подло, − замечает Уэйд. – Но я видел потрясающие вещи.

«Да-а-а. Мир, где тебе дают, − хмыкает Белый. – Мы тоже видели».

− А что там этот хрен сказал про Башню?

«Что ты должен найти ее! – напоминает Желтый с каким-то нездоровым весельем. – Най-ти!»

Уэйд протирает руками лицо, закрытое маской. Кожа реагирует на прикосновение привычной тусклой болью.

− Не понимаю только, нафига мне что-то искать, если у меня уже есть Башня, − он мрачно оскаливается. – И с нее так здорово будет наблюдать апокалипсис! 

*** *** ***

Уэйд молчит уже очень давно. Это кажется неправильным и наводит на подозрения.

Питер бросает пробный шар, отправляя ему ссылку на какой-то дурацкий видеоролик, а после рассказывает о своей дилемме с киносеансами (вечером они дороже, но утром − лекции). Ноль реакции. Уэйд даже не выходит в сеть.

Тогда Питер начинает подозревать неладное. Это из-за его альтер-эго, да? Вполне возможно, прямо сейчас Уэйд продает информацию о Человеке-Пауке… да кому угодно! У Питера много врагов.

Но тайна его личности так и не просачивается в газеты, а его дом не разносят в щепки. Значит, Уэйд просто чем-то очень занят. Или с ним что-то случилось.

«Я волнуюсь, − пишет ему Питер. – Что происходит?»

Уэйд не отвечает. Снова.

Питер ждет, и ждет, и ждет. Это очень мучительно – когда не знаешь, сколько продлится ожидание.

 _ **becauseofreasons:** Уэйд_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Я, конечно, все, понимаю_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Или нет_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Я не понимаю вообще ничего_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Но я думаю о тебе_  
_**becauseofreasons:** Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо_

*** *** ***

Уэйд заходит в холл Башни Мстителей, оставив позади несколько мертвых патрульных. В холле светло. Тела расстрелянных лаборантов и прочего персонала (на который у Уэйда не нашлось времени, зато нашлось у людей Кингпина) лежат ровным рядом около лифтов, прикрытые белыми полотнищами.

Уэйду нужен его схрон. Его школьный проект. Он припрятал его под подушками в одном из кожаных диванов, так как подозревал, что этим все и закончится. В крайнем случае, он собирался от души накормить этим Старка, но тому хватило и феноменального светопреставления.

Уэйд убирает катаны и любовно достает рюкзак, полный бутылок с горючей смесью.

Все.

Теперь начинается настоящая дискотека.

В холле нет ни одной живой души, поэтому Уэйд поднимается наверх. Хромированный, полный света и ложного ощущения защищенности лифт лениво ползет все выше и выше. На панели заполошно красным вспыхивают номера этажей. Уэйд достает из разгрузки зажигалку (божественную всепогодную Windmill!) и щелкает ей, высекая искры. Пожарная сигнализация не срабатывает. Возможно, включать ее тоже было обязанностью почившего вечным сном Джарвиса. 

− Люблю сжигать дома я, заводы также жечь;  
Люблю сжигать я все подряд, моя правдива речь;  
Музей, библиотека – от них остался пшик;  
Люблю сжигать я вещи, огарки – это шик (3), − с выражением читает Уэйд. 

Лифт мягко останавливается. Последний этаж. Вот тут-то все и случится. Двери разъезжаются так мучительно медленно, что Уэйду невероятным усилием воли приходится удержаться от самоубийства (хотя он бы такими темпами успел умереть и воскреснуть снова).

За дверями так много вооруженных до зубов наемников, что картины Босха и парады на День Святого Патрика отдыхают.

− Поджигаю, поджигаю, я сегодня жгу, − напевает Уэйд, дирижируя рукой зажигалкой. – Все поджарю, все поджарю, сжарю, что смогу (3), − и запаливает первый фитиль.

Пенопласт придает зажигательной смеси вязкость; когда бутылки разбиваются, импровизированный коктейль Молотова не стекает по кричащим и палящим по сторонам людям из личной охраны Уилсона Фиска, а прилипает к ним намертво, превращая их в живые факелы. Некоторые из наемников, отбросив ставшее бесполезным оружие, начинают хвататься друг за друга и за Уэйда. Его тоже немного поджаривает, но, честно говоря, он сталкивался и не с таким. На выходе из лифта образуется знатная суматоха. Уэйд тратит все содержимое рюкзака на то, чтобы нейтрализовать засаду, но это определенно того стоит.

Школьный проект себя полностью оправдал. Уэйд даже успевает разжиться кое-чем огнестрельным – тем, что не слишком пострадало в пожаре, − прежде чем проходит дальше.

Уэйд знает, где искать Кингпина. На крыше. 

Его, _Уэйда_ , крыше.

И он идет туда. По пути ему встречаются еще несколько вооруженных парней, но все они заканчивают свои бесславные дни разрубленными и истекающими кровью.

− Эй, ты разве никогда не слышал о том, что нехорошо рушить детскую веру в чудеса? – спрашивает Уэйд своим самым наглым голосом, выходя на открытую площадку, с которой видно весь этот исстрадавшийся, жаждущий смерти мир от края до края.

Кингпин стоит у металлического заграждения, глядя на горизонт.

− Мистер Уилсон, вы уже не ребенок, − негромко говорит он, поворачиваясь. – Не знаю, что влекло вас в другой мир, но… вряд ли это что-то реально существующее. Я не хочу с вами драться. До столкновения астероида с землей осталась всего пара часов, и, когда они истекут, не станет ни вас, ни меня. Я знаю, какую свалку вы устроили внутри Башни. Отдохните. Выпейте «Беллини». Насладитесь последними минутами своего существования.

Уэйд какое-то время тупо смотрит на него. Его ярость выветривается, но злость никуда не исчезает. Он не придумал себе Питера. И не придумал себе Человека-Паука (даже если его придумал кто-то другой и срубил на этом целое состояние, продавая комиксы, фигурки и прочие не слишком нужные, но приятные вещи). И он бы все променял на одну лишь только призрачную возможность заключить Питера в объятия и узнать, чем пахнут его волосы.

«Какие-то криповые у тебя желания», − замечает Белый.

− Заткнись, − огрызается Уэйд.

Кингпин предупреждающе сужает глаза:

− Как неуважительно. Что ж… Как пожелаете, − и начинает двигаться вперед с явным намерением атаковать.

− Ах, черт, это было не ва… − взвизгивает Уэйд и тут же одергивает себя, − а, впрочем, нет!

Драться с Фиском тяжело. Этот тип в щегольском пиджаке только выглядит ленивым увальнем. На самом деле, это два центнера мышц и боевых навыков. Фиск буквально раскатывает Уэйда по крыше, превращая его ребра во что-то вроде дробленого миндаля. Уэйду почти не остается шансов на контратаку (и времени на болтовню), поэтому он терпит и ждет, ждет и терпит. Он более чем уверен – Фиск обязательно попробует скинуть его с Башни в лучших традициях боевиков. Кингпин знает, что Уэйд не может умереть, поэтому спустить его вниз на скоростном лифте – самое простое решение. Когда Фиск волочет к Уэйда к заграждению, словно тюк с тряпьем, тот контролирует каждый вздох. Нужно очень точно рассчитать время. Очень точно. 

Вот… вот… вот… Сейчас!

Он изворачивается в воздухе и заезжает Фиску по голове буквально всем своим телом. Это действенный, но, откровенно говоря, не самый удачный прием. Фиск, потеряв на мгновение ориентацию в пространстве, опирается на заграждение, которое проседает под ним, но так и не проваливается вниз.

− Если ты думал, что этого достаточно… − начинает он, но Уэйд с боевым кличем «Падай, падай, падай!» наваливается на него сзади.

И они падают. Вместе.

О’кей. Уэйд не совсем падает – храни кто-то великий сетчатые заграждения, которые нужно ставить на крышах небоскребов в угоду технике безопасности. Уэйд висит на смятых, деформированных останках это заграждения. Молиться ему некому (да и падение вниз не означает для него скорую кончину), поэтому, с черепашьей скоростью забираясь обратно на крышу, он повторяет себе под нос: «Пити, Пити, Пити».

Вот теперь все точно кончено, и осталось… ну, допустим, полтора часа до большого взрыва. Уэйд спускается вниз, в пищеблок для персонала лабораторий, долго ищет там консервированные персики и еще дольше – шампанское (конечно же, там его нет, и он забирает «Вдову Клико» из не таких уж неприкосновенных запасов Старка), методично смешивает из этого трижды проклятый «Беллини» и возвращается на крышу, по пути осознавая одну очень странную вещь – за все это НЕМЫСЛИМО долгое время он так ни разу и не написал тому, ради кого устроил все это.

− Питер решит, что я мудак, − жалуется Уэйд. – А я просто его люблю.

«Это потому что ты мудак, − соглашается Белый, − и любишь его. По-мудацки».

− Ага.

Его сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда он видит количество неотвеченных сообщений в скайпе.

− Я… я ему нужен.

«Послушай…» − пытается привлечь его внимание Белый.

− Он по мне скучает.

«Так, ты, давай, отвлекись…»

− Он меня хочет. Готов поспорить на… нет, не на это, но, в общем, я готов спорить, что он меня хочет, − улыбается Уэйд. – Смотри, он пишет: «Я скучаю по тебе». С рукой в трусах, ага. Молодчинка, все правильно сделал. 

«Посмотри на небо, придурок!» − одергивает его Желтый.

Небо совсем не ночное. В нем начинает вспыхивать что-то, похожее на кометы, змеиться, сверкая, и исчезать на горизонте. Падающие осколки, сгорающие в атмосфере.

«Давай, быстрее попрощайся с ним», − торопят Уэйда голоса.

− Отправлю ему свое фото, − решает Уэйд. – Чтобы он ничего не ждал. Или… нет. Чтобы ждал. Блядь. Блядь. Я должен его найти. Я… ну вы поняли.

Он быстро набирает: «Будь умницей, Пити. Я тебя <3», − и отправляет свое последнее сообщение в полет по междумирью. Он не знает, как это все происходит, как его послания из этого куска дерьма попадают в другую, более благополучную вселенную. Ему это и не важно. Главное, чтобы сообщения доходили.

После этого он убирает смартфон в карман разгрузки и салютует коктейлем гигантскому раскаленному шару, окрашивающему небо в кровавый цвет бесконечного пожарища.

− Думаю, самое время для последнего…

*** *** ***

Питер пишет Уэйду каждый день. Это уже превратилось в ритуал – дебильный и откровенно мешающий. Питер знает, что ему давно пора перестать подкармливать свою надежду, но он не может остановиться − даже несмотря на то, что Уэйд в оффлайне. Или глубоком инвизе. Питер не знает, что хуже.

Он пишет: «Мне снился странный сон. Зеленый Гоблин перестал быть зеленым и стал фиолетовым». И: «Я тут попробовал лавандовый раф. Это всего-то непозволительно дорогой кофе со вкусом травы». И: «Капитан Америка в плавках! ТЕПЕРЬ Я ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ВИДЕЛ ВСЕ!». И: «Слушай, а тебе не жарко в спандексе? Мне кажется, я однажды умру от теплового удара с этим чулком на голове, а все будут думать: «Ооо, он погиб как герой». И: «Я снова раскроил руки стеклом. И да, я хочу, чтобы ты на них подул. Все равно ты это не прочтешь, верно?».

Он отправляет сообщение за сообщением, утром и вечером, не в силах остановиться. Иногда, когда выдаются совсем нелегкие дни, он позволяет себе постыдную слабость и дрочит, стискивая смартфон в свободной руке. Ему очень хочется услышать голос Уэйда. Просто общаться с ним хотя бы еще раз. Это желание становится настолько навязчивым, что все идиотские эротические фантазии Питера начинаются с того, что скайп вновь издает сигнал пришедшего сообщения.  
Питер оправдывает свои тщетные попытки вновь наладить контакт с Уэйдом лишь одним – ни один нормальный человек никогда не напишет кому-то «Я тебя <3», прежде чем навсегда порвать с ним общение. 

Проблема лишь в одном – Уэйд Уилсон ненормальный.

*** *** ***

С усилием он поднимает веки. О да, у него снова есть глаза и веки, которые можно поднять, молекулярные и межклеточные связи вновь имеют какое-то значение. Он садится, хрустит плечами, оглядывается. Собравшиеся из пыли органы чувств услужливо принимаются за работу, запечатлевая на подкорке дома, большие и очень большие, асфальт, неизменный запах канализации, типографской краски и мерзких хот-догов, небо, еще не успевшее превратиться в огромную космическую яичницу, землю – ах да, долбанный асфальт с окурками и смятыми стаканчиками от кофе около бордюров, это уже было, − мимо проходят люди, десятки ровных, кривых, длинных и коротких ног в мельтешении допотопного скринсейвера откуда-то из девяностых, прохожие обтекают его, стараясь сохранять достаточное расстояние, чтобы не заразиться чумой – то есть, раком, или безумием, или эпическим невезением, в крайнем случае, триппером.

Он ощупывает себя – красно-черный костюм здесь, вместе с пистолетами и катанами, подсумки тоже на месте, но оскорбительно пусты, если не считать канцелярские скрепки и крошки за что-то стоящее. Ни одной гранаты, ни одного самого завалящего патрона. Смартфона тоже нет. 

− Вот черт, − качая головой, он поднимается с асфальта. – Придется потратить уйму времени на то, чтобы вновь раздобыть телефон Пити.

Но это же не смертельно? Для него ничего не смертельно.

 **Пояснения:** 3) Стихи из песни Tiger Lilies – Start a fire в переводе С. Паршина

 **Иллюстрация к главе: «The Last Cocktail»** by [**Gellika**](https://vk.com/oksana_gell)

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминаются реалии серии "Дэдпул истребляет вселенную Марвел" и используются фразы оттуда же.


End file.
